Conseqüências
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: [CAP 22 ON! FIC TERMINADA] Depois de uma última noite juntos, antes da Guerra, Gina engravida de Draco Malfoy, mas esse some. Anos depois, ele volta, só não sabia das conseqüências...
1. Caso Secreto

**Capítulo 1 – Questões de Honra**

Depois de todo o ocorrido no ano anterior, Hogwarts reabriu para a surpresa de muitos, mas estava tão cheia quanto o normal. A questão era simples: na escola, os alunos estariam muito mais protegidos do que em qualquer outro lugar.

As idas à Hogsmeade foram proibidas e o fim-de-semana era um dia onde todos os pais iam à Hogwarts para ver os filhos. Saber se estavam bem e o usual.

Harry Potter havia, à muito custo, conseguido manter Draco Malfoy sob as asas da escola, protegendo-o assim dos comensais que estavam dispostos a matar o garoto que havia quase desperdiçado a chance de matar Alvo Dumbledore.

Era uma noite de quinta feira e Draco Malfoy olhava para o relógio.

Eram nove e meia!

"_Atrasada novamente..."_, pensou ele, em tom de desaprovação, enquanto recostava-se na batente da porta que dava entrada para os seus aposentos.

Foi aí que ouviu passos apressados.

Olhou para o fim do corredor e a viu.

Lá estava Virgínia Weasley, cabelos ruivos, pele branquinha e os olhos cheios de um brilho juvenil que já se encontrava ausente há muito nos olhos do loiro que estava ali, esperando por ela já tinha quase quarenta minutos.

"Onde você esteve?", perguntou ele, abraçando-a com força.

"Sinto muito, foi meio difícil despistar a Luna", justificou-se, olhando para ele, com um sorrisinho zombeteiro "Achou que eu não vinha mais, não é?"

"Não é isso...", disse o loiro, olhando para baixo e sentindo as bochechas ficarem rosadas rapidamente "Mas agora só vamos poder ficar juntos meia hora"

"Na verdade, vinte e cinco minutos... e você os está desperdiçando, Malfoy", condenou-o a ruiva, tirando um risinho dos lábios do garoto, enquanto o puxava pela gravata para um beijo.

Ele correspondeu e, passando as mãos pela cintura dela, puxou-a para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta às suas costas e, à medida que os segundos passavam, os beijos ficavam mais vorazes.

Draco mal se lembrava do tempo que odiara a ruiva à sua frente. Na verdade, esquecera completamente de como era odiá-la, pouco depois que começaram com esse caso conturbado.

No começo, era puramente físico.

Ele tinha raiva por ter de ser o que era e pôr ser forçado a fazer o que não queria.

Ela tinha raiva de amar desesperadamente um homem que estava ocupado demais salvando o mundo para dar a ela a única coisa que ela queria: atenção. O que mais à deixava com raiva era o fato de saber que o que sentia era recíproco.

Ao pensar que Harry Potter ficava perto daquela ruiva todos os dias o deixava possesso de ciúmes, por isso, sempre que via os dois juntos, dava um jeito de separá-los. Ou era esbarrando nos dois, ou derrubando um dos dois com uma azaração leve...

Vê-los juntos era algo inaceitável.

Finalmente os beijos dos dois pararam e eles estavam apenas abraçados.

"Ainda pensa nele?", perguntou o loiro, fitando-a com atenção.

Gina olhou-o, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Draco..."

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta"

Gina desviou os olhos dos dele.

"Quase nunca"

Draco bufou e soltou-a.

"Eu nunca vou ser o suficiente?", perguntou ele, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

"Você é suficiente, Draco... É só que...", disse ela, sentando-se e fitando-o no fundo dos olhos azuis dele.

"Ele que terminou com você!"

"Para evitar que algo de ruim acontecesse comigo!", retrucou a ruiva, erguendo a voz "Pare de ser tão ciumento, por Merlim! É com você que eu estou, é você que ocupa 90 da minha mente, agora!", disse ela, rindo-se e abaixando-se para dar um beijo "Além do mais, eu sei que você faria a mesma coisa por mim"

"A mesma coisa o quê?", perguntou ele, assim que os dois se separaram do beijo.

"Ah, você sabe... Não deixar que nada me faça mal...", disse Gina, dando um sorrisinho "Ou não faria?"

Draco ficou estranhamente frio.

"Acho melhor você ir, Gina... Já faz quase meia hora que você está aqui"

Gina fitou-o, confusa.

"Certo... bem... te vejo em breve", disse ela, abrindo a porta e saindo, fechando a porta com leveza.

Draco deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e, fechando os olhos, respirou fundo.

XxXxX

"Onde você esteve?", perguntou Harry, preocupado "Você sabe muito bem que não é seguro sair por aí, Gina!"

"Desculpe, Harry, não queria te preocupar", disse ela, sentindo-se culpada.

Ele sorriu e fitou-a _daquele _jeito.

Aquele jeito como se ela fosse única.

E era nessas horas que Gina lembrava-se de Draco. Aquele que batera em dois meninos da Sonseria que tentaram azará-la, aquele que esperava por ela quase todas as noites para poderem ficar juntos, aquele que sempre que a via com Harry fazia de tudo para mostrar que não queria ver aquilo.

"Está tudo bem, mas tome cuidado... Não quero que nada de mal te aconteça"

"Não vai acontecer", assegurou-lhe ela, com um sorriso, subiu em direção aos dormitórios.

Adormeceu pouco depois de uma hora depois que deitou.

XxXxX

Enquanto Gina dormia, Draco estava sentado na ponta da cama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, enquanto soltava um longo suspiro. Havia recebido uma coruja "inofensiva" de Amanda Black Hubeos, sua tia, mas, na verdade, era um código dizendo que seu pai se comunicaria com ele dentro de alguns minutos, naquela mesma noite.

A lareira do seu quarto particular, no décimo andar, na torre central, crepitava fazendo com que a madeira na lareira estralasse, sobressaltando-o, por vezes.

Então, a lareira ficou repentinamente mais forte e Draco viu, dos restos da madeira, formar-se o rosto de Lúcio Malfoy.

"Draco? É você?", perguntou o loiro, enquanto o filho dele abaixava-se para ficar mais próximo da imitação falsificada do rosto do pai.

"Sim, pai...", disse Draco, tentando desesperadamente arranjar coragem para dizer que queria desistir de tudo.

"Filho, você sabe que a guerra está prestes à explodir, não é?", perguntou o homem, com certa ansiedade "Hoje vou sair de Azkaban com a ajuda de alguns comensais... filho, obrigado por ser nosso espião!"

"Pai..."

"Amanhã você esperará nos portões de Hogwarts, à meia-noite, uma carruagem aparecerá. Você entrará nela, a guerra está prestes à explodir, Draco", explicou Lucius "E, filho... Estou orgulhoso de você"

"Pai, eu tenho que lhe dizer..."

"Sinto muito, os guardas estão vindo! Amanhã, meia-noite, não se esqueça!", advertiu ele.

Assim, a cara dele desapareceu nas chamas da lareira, deixando abandonado, olhando para o fogo, os olhos azuis vazios de qualquer sentimentos que não fosse a dor.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Até que enfim!

Primeiro capítulo on-line!

Espero que gostem e só vou postar o segundo depois de umas... 10 reviews, quem sabe, quinze!

Bom, avisando que teremos um novo **Trailer**, ele será **Os Segredos De Virgínia Weasley**, baseado nolivro **O segredo de Emma Corrigan**, muito bom o livro, eu recomendo!

Comentem no trailer!

Beijos.

Gii


	2. Último Encontro

**Capítulo 2 – Último Encontro **

O dia seguinte pareceu ser um dia calmo.

Estavam todos em paz.

Com a proximidade da Guerra, as casas haviam se unido ainda mais, e as antigas diferenças haviam sido quase totalmente superadas. Era possível ver alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória juntos em quase perfeita harmonia.

Eram cinco horas e as aulas haviam terminado, os alunos estavam livres para irem aos dormitórios, a biblioteca ou ficar no Salão Principal.

Era isso o que uma certa ruiva tentava decidir, para qual dos três lugares se dirigiria.

Gina andava distraidamente pelos corredores, enquanto observava as árvores, os cabelos ruivos caindo na altura dos ombros. Talvez a biblioteca fosse um bom lugar, poderia estudar um pouco e ainda, com sorte, achava alguma mesa perto da janela, por onde poderia ficar observando o jogo de Quadriboll, a muito não utilizado.

Então, uma mão envolveu sua cintura e puxou-a para um canto escuro do corredor.

"Quem...?", logo, reconheceu a pessoa pelo cheiro e pelo jeito carinhoso como ele encostava o queixo no alto de sua cabeça "Draco?"

"Gin...", ele murmurou e, quando a garota ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, ele beijou-a com intensidade.

Quando eles se separaram, Gina olhou-o, um pouco assustada.

"Draco, alguém pode nos ver! E, você sabe, Rony ainda desconfia de você e, bem, quase metade da escola..."

Draco silenciou-a com outro beijo, ainda mais intenso e, se antes Gina pensava nos outros, agora não existia "outros" nenhum, era só ela e o Malfoy ali, em uma sala vazia.

"Me encontre no meu dormitório daqui à vinte minuto, e, por favor, _não se atrase_", pediu ele, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos da ruiva.

XxXxX

Gina correu para o dormitório e procurou por Hermione.

Precisava conversar com alguém, contar para alguém sobre ela e Malfoy, pedir que alguém lhe desse cobertura, não agüentava mais isso. Não agüentava mais todo aquele mistério que era Draco Malfoy.

"Mione, eu preciso falar com você!", disse a ruiva, puxando Hermione para longe de Harry e Rony.

"Ahn, certo... Eu já volto!", berrou ela, para os meninos que, dando de ombros, começaram a caminhar em direção à biblioteca.

Quando as duas já tinham andado alguns metros para longe dos corredores mais movimentados, Hermione olhou para a ruiva, preocupada.

"O que houve?"

"Mione, eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

"O que foi?", perguntou ela, com uma preocupação crescente na voz.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda...", disse a ruiva, sem coragem de olhar para a cara da amiga "É sobre... um garoto"

"Que garoto?", perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

"O Malfoy"

Hermione ficou inexpressiva.

"Como é que é?", perguntou ela, olhando para Gina, incrédula "Você só pode estar brincando! Gina, nós nem sabemos se ele está limpo!"

"Mione, o Harry viu ele ter a chance de matar o Dumbledore e ele não o fez! Ele não quer ser Comensal!", argumentou Gina.

"Gina, ele é um garoto de 17 anos que faz tudo o que o pai manda!", retrucou Hermione.

"Mione, por favor...", pediu Gina, séria "Eu preciso da sua ajuda, não do seu julgamento"

"Mas, Gin, e o Harry?", perguntou Hermione, parecendo decepcionada e chateada "Você não sente mias nada por ele?"

Gina sentiu uma pontada no peito.

"Mi... Eu sinto muito, mas _nisso_ eu não posso mandar", disse Gina, com um olhar suplicante "Por favor, me ajude!"

Hermione olhou para ela, depois suspirou, vencida.

"OK, Gin... Mas eu não vou mentir para o Harry, tá? Sinto muito, mas ele também é meu melhor amigo!"

"Ele também é o meu, Mi..."

"E quando você pretende contar para ele sobre isso?", perguntou Hermione, num tom de voz de quem diz 'porque eu realmente não aprovo o que está fazendo'.

"Em breve, Mi..."

Hermione olhou-me de cima abaixo e concordou com a cabeça.

"_Só espero que ninguém saía **muito** ferido dessa história_", pensou ela, afastando-se de uma ruiva que, ao ver as horas, sobressaltou-se e saiu correndo para fora da torre da Grifinória.

XxXxX

"Sinto muito, Draco...", disse ela, enquanto ele a puxava pela cintura para dentro do quarto e trancava a porta às suas costas.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa como 'deixe isso para lá', e voltou a beijá-la com mais intensidade do que antes.

Draco ia desabotoando a blusa de Gina, enquanto ela concentrava-se em devolver os beijos.

"Draco...?"

"Shh...", fez ele, beijando-a novamente, enquanto deitava-a na cama.

Gina ficou surpresa com aquilo, ele não era de ir indo assim, tão rapidamente. Mas era como ele estava indo e, para seu total desespero, não queria que ele parasse.

Cuidadosamente, Gina começou a desabotoar a camiseta dele, e, em alguns minutos, Draco estava somente com a calça da escola e, Gina, somente com a calcinha de seda vermelha e ouro, que combinava terrivelmente com a Grifinória, o que fez Draco dar um risinho.

_Isso_ era típico de Gina.

Draco não se contentou enquanto não beijou cada parte de Gina, tirando-lhe leves gemidos que só silenciaram quando o prazer foi ligeiramente pelo medo.

"Draco, não...", disse ela, com a voz trêmula.

O semblante, até então sério e meio distante, de Draco tornou-se preocupado.

"Desculpa, Gi...", disse ele, afastando-se e passando as mãos pelo cabelo, exasperado. Como podia ter feito isso com ela?

Era certo de que ele iria embora e que essa era a última vez que ficariam juntos, pois, mesmo que sobrevivessem, ele imaginava o ódio que a garota sentiria dele. Mas esses pensamentos sumiram quando Gina, segurando um lençol contra o corpo, aproximou-se dele.

"Draco... Eu sinto muito...", disse ela, chateada "Quero dizer, se você realmente quer..."

Draco sentiu uma pontada de desgosto e ódio contra si mesmo.

Gina era a garota mais inocente – pr trás da fachada cínica e realmente irritane que ela tinha, antes e realmente se conhecerem – que havia conhecido. Como poderia querer que ela se entregasse à _ele_ e, ainda por cima, _daquela maneira_?

"Não, não, não... Não é tão importante, não é nada que a gente não possa fazer depois...", disse ele, com um sorriso fraco, que traía todas as suas palavras.

"Draco, eu não sou idiota! Não me trate como uma!", resmungou ela, cruzando os braços.

"Gin, eu não vou te forçar a fazer alguma coisa que você não quer!", argumentou ele, em um tom cansado, mas tinha nele um algo mais.

Então, Gina percebeu.

Quantas vezes Draco deve ter feito isso?

Matado suas próprias necessidades por causa dos medos de uma garota idiota de dezesseis anos?

Bom, levando-se em conta que 99,9 da escola daria de tudo para sair com ele, não deviam existir muitos casos de garotas que tivessem se negado a passar a noite com ele.

Então, algo estalou dentro de Gina – se foi o orgulho ou o fato de que ele realmente a tocou com aquelas palavras, ela nunca soube dizer - e ela nunca teve mais vontade de tê-lo todo para ela.

Quando deu por si, voltou a beijá-lo, com a mesma intensidade de segundos atrás. Cuidadosamente, Draco tirou seu sutiã e não se cansou enquanto não explorou cada pedacinho de pele que, outrora, o sutiã protegia.

Cuidadosamente, Gina se livrou das calças do loiro e ele fez o mesmo com sua calcinha, enquanto a beijava, leu os dedos até sua intimidade e a instigou, quando julgou que ela estava pronta, posicionou-se entre suas pernas e penetrou-a lentamente.

No começo, os gemidos de Gina eram de dor, e ele calou-os com um beijo longo, e, quando sentiu que ela já se acostumava com aquilo, tornou os movimentos mais rápidos.

Eram quase dez horas da noite quando, abraçados, os dois se deitaram.

Então, Draco, sonolento, disse algo que dissera poucas vezes, surpreendendo à ambos:

"Eu te amo", falou, e beijou de leve o topo da cabeça dela, apoiando o queixo no local que beijara, enquanto sentia a respiração dela batendo contra o seu corpo.

A resposta de Gina, no entanto, não surpreendeu tanto assim à ambos, talvez porque, a frase que Draco havia dito, tivesse aberto os olhos de ambos.

"Eu também..." e, sem se mover, Gina adormeceu.

XxXxX

Bateu onze horas quando Draco tirou o corpo de Gina de cima do seu e deitou-a em sua cama, envolvendo-a com um lençol.

Gina resmungou alguma coisa, o que fez com que Draco ficasse repentinamente paralisado, mas ela logo virou de costas para ele.

"_É a hora"_, pensou ele, puxando o malão de debaixo da cama. Arrancou, rapidamente, todas a roupas, tudo o quel he pertencia e tacou lá dentro. Observou a desordem e fez um feitiço que fez com que tudo diminuísse de tamanho, ele fechou o malão e com outro aceno, fez com que ele ficasse do tamanho de um lencinho de papel.

Onze e meia.

Olhou para Gina ali, deitada na cama onde algumas horas antes ele havia ter admitido o que sentia por ela. E, mesmo para ele próprio, não sabia se havia dito aquilo e de verdade, ou se fora apenas fogo de momento.

Embora, fosse bem verdade que, em "fogos de momento" ele nunca havia dito algo como aquilo para _ninguém_.

"_Nunca foi tão difícil abandonar um lugar"_, pensou Draco, aproximando-se da cama e agachando-se ao lado de Gina, tocou com sua mão fria a mão quente dela e observou-a dar um leve sorriso com um contato _"Não sei se a amo, mas certamente me dói abandoná-la"_, pensou ele, aproximando-se mais da garota e tocando os lábios dela com os dele.

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de aprofundar aquele beijo, mas sabia quais eram os riscos dela acordar e não queria ter que explicar _aquilo_ para ela.

"Adeus, Weasley", falou ele, pegando a mala e botando-a no bolso da calça e abrindo e fechando a porta às suas costas.

XxXxX

Era meia-noite em ponto quando Gina acordou, sobressaltada.

Levantou-se de um pulo e começou a caçar por suas roupas e vestiu-se rapidamente. Percebeu, só quando vestia a meia e colocava o primeiro sapato, que Draco não estava no quarto e que suas roupas, que deviam estar no chão, junto com as dela, tinham sumido.

Bateu na porta do banheiro e abriu-a. A luz estava apagada e não havia ninguém lá dentro.

"_Deve ter ido para a cozinha"_, pensou ela, dando de ombros e terminando de pôr o último sapato.

Saiu correndo ao lembrar-se do quão encrencada estava. Hermione ficaria furiosa e o Harry, então, com certeza não ficaria nada feliz.

"_Harry... Talvez seja hora de contar para ele, não é?"_, pensou uma voz sensata na cabeça de Gina "_Afinal, as coisas entre vocês dois estão bastante sérias!"_.

Gina subiu as escadas da Torre da Grifinória de dois em dois degraus e, quando chegou lá, encontrou com Harry e Rony de capa, prontos a sair do Salão Comunal, onde a maioria dos alunos se encontrava, estava um imenso alvoroço lá dentro.

"Ali está ela!", berrou uma voz feminina, fina e infantil, que Gina julgou ser de uma garota de onze ou doze anos, treze no máximo.

"Onde você esteve?", irritou-se Rony, chegando quase correndo aonde Gina estava.

"Sinto muito!", apressou-se Gina "Eu estava..."

"Na cozinha, nós sabemos, Hermione disse!", repreendeu-a Harry, aproximando-se "Gina, achei que tivéssemos conversado sobre isso"

"Eu sei, sinto muito, mesmo! Perdi noção do tempo!", disse, procurando por Hermione com os olhos, quando encontrou com os olhos dela, estavam cheios daquela repreensão maternal que ela tinha, dessa vez, porém, Gina sabia que ela tinha razão.

"Gina, se isso voltar a acontecer...", começou Rony.

"Desculpe, Ron, mas eu preciso falar com o _Harry_ e é urgente", interrompeu Gina, séria "Por favor, depois você terá todo o tempo do mundo para me crucificar, juro"

Ron lançou um olhar desconfiado para ela.

"Todo o tempo do mundo _mesmo_?"

Gina deu um sorrisinho.

"Meia hora"

"É mais que o suficiente", encerrou Harry, puxando Gina para longe dos demais.

O casal que fora eleito o "mais tudo a ver" do ano, afastou-se dos demais alunos olhavam, curiosos.

"O que foi, Gina?"

"Harry, é que eu..."

"Antes de mais nada", interrompeu ele "Eu quero dizer uma coisa, duas, se possível: não, nunca mais, faça isso o que fez hoje – não sabe o quanto me preocupou – e obrigada Gina"

"Pelo quê?", perguntou Gina, confusa.

"Por nunca desistir de mim. Toda as vezes que a barra pesa para cima de mim, é em você que eu penso e as coisas ficam repentinamente mais fáceis de lhe dar com", confidenciou ele "Eu queria que você soubesse disso, antes que seja tarde demais"

Gina sentiu um aperto no peito.

"_Vamos, fale! O que ele disse é um motivo à mais para contar a verdade_"

"Harry, aprecio todo esse sentimento que você devota à mim, mas..."

Então, a porta do Salão Comunal se escancara.

"HARRY, HARRY!", berrou Lupin, entrando lá sem a menor cerimônia "Alguns comensais estavam aqui dentro do colégio, eles fugiram e levaram com eles alguns alunos!"

Harry afastou-se de Gina, preocupado.

"Pode citar nomes?"

Lupin abriu um pergaminho e leu.

"O sr. Crabble, sonserina, o sr. Goyle, sonserina..."

Gina sentiu-se tensa.

Não podia ser, Draco estava do lado deles!

"...srta. McBeal, corvinal, sr. Suany, lufa-lufa..."

Gina sentiu a respiração pesar.

Lupin olhou para Harry por cima do pergaminho.

"...e Draco Malfoy, da sonserina"

"Foram levados como? Como prisioneiros?", perguntou Gina, em um semi-desespero.

"Quem dera fosse, pequena", disse Lupin, olhando para Harry, inexpressivo "Aparentemente, o nome de todos esses alunos são nome de Comensais menores de idade que estavam infiltrados em Hogwarts"

"_Não... Não pode ser"_, pensou Gina, mordendo o lábio inferior com força para evitar e ignorar a garganta que ardia e os olhos que começavam a se embaçar _"Tem que ter alguma coisa errada..."_

_Continua..._

**N/A: **UAU!

Nossa, amei escrever esse capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado também!

Espero muitos comentários!

Sobretudo na: **Garota Veneno**

**Os Segredos de Virgínia Weasley**

**A Filha do Ministro**

E **Reviravoltas II**

Um beijo imenso!

Gii


	3. O Início da Guerra

**Capítulo 3 – O Início da Guerra**

"_Venha comigo, Mione!", pediu Gina, enquanto puxou Hermione para fora do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. _

"_Gina... Eu... Não sei o que dizer", disse Hermione, por fim._

"_Mi, não pode ser! O Draco não é mau! Ele é o cara mais gentil que eu conheço! Vem comigo, ele deve ter deixado alguma coisa, no quarto, ele deve..."_

"_Gina, eu não posso sair daqui!"_

Essa conversa não saía da cabeça da ruiva, enquanto ela caminhava rapidamente com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry em direção ao quarto de Draco.

Empurrou a porta para encontrar a mesma cama desarrumada onde outrora o corpo de ambos estavam, juntos, e desviou os olhos, sentindo lágrimas se desprenderem e caírem no chão.

Limpou-as com a manga da blusa e abriu a porta do armário.

Não havia roupa.

Estava vazio.

"Não pode ser...", murmurou ela, com a voz embargada, abrindo todas as gavetas, à procura de roupas.

Correu até o banheiro e abriu as gavetas.

Nada.

O quarto estava vazio.

Se não fosse pela cama desarrumada, de onde cheiro do perfume dele vinha, enchendo todo o quarto, era quase possível afirmar que nunca houvera ninguém lá.

Entre soluços, Gina vestiu a capa novamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com força às suas costas.

XxXxX

"Gina?", chamou Hermione, correndo tentando alcançar a garota que não falara com ninguém desde que chegará da terrível expedição.

Quando a mão de Hermione tocou seu ombro, Gina começou a soluçar.

"Gin, que foi? Por que você está tão mal assim?", perguntou Hermione, puxando-a para um abraço.

"Não me chama de Gin... por favor...", pediu a ruiva, lembrando-se que era assim que o loiro costumava chamá-la "_por favor_..."

Hermione ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, esperando que ela falasse, sem fazer pressão alguma.

"Era ele, Mi... Ele tem culpa de tudo! _De tudo_!", soluçou ela.

"Calma, Gi...", fez ela, abraçando a amiga com mais força e sentindo as lágrimas quentes de Gina molhando seu uniforme.

"Mione, por que _eu_? Ele podia ter ficado com qualquer uma, por que eu?", perguntou ela, chorando.

Mione sentiu a garganta apertar, perante o sofrimento da menina.

"Porque você é a única que o Harry ama", disse ela "Desculpa, Gina... mas eu acho que isso..."

Nesse instante, Harry e Rony chegaram correndo.

"Gina? Eu vi você chorando...", disse Harry, genuinamente preocupado.

"Harry...", disse Gina, sentindo um aperto, Draco não apenas a usara da maneira mais indigna, como também acabara afetando Harry.

Harry a abraçou e beijou de leve sua testa.

"Como você está?"

"Péssima", murmurou Gina, sentindo naquele instante todo o carinho de Harry por ela, o que a fez sentir-se ainda pior "Harry, nós precisamos conversar..."

Hermione olhou para Gina, como se em pânico, mas Gina a ignorou.

"Ron, Mione, podem, por favor, deixar-nos sozinhos?"

Ron assumiu e saiu puxando Hermione pela mão.

"O que foi, Gina?", perguntou Harry, que ainda mantinha as mãos em sua cintura.

"É sobre o Draco, Harry"

Os olhos verdes e melancólicos de Harry pararam sobre ela.

"Bem... O que houve?"

Gina olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do garoto à sua frente.

"Harry...", era realmente difícil falar aquilo.

"Vamos, Gi, fale...", disse ele, levando a mão até o rosto dela e pondo uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Gina fechou os olhos.

"Eu e Draco estávamos... namorando... eu acho", disse Gina, de uma vez.

Harry parou com a mão no rosto dela e ela abriu os olhos, de vagar, ele olhava-a, perplexo.

"Harry, por favor, tente entender! Eu... eu estava desesperadamente apaixonada por você, mas você tem que salvar o mundo! Não pode ficar comigo, nunca pôde, nunca vai poder... E ele chegou... E a gente teve que fazer aquela detenção idiota juntos... E eu estava mal... E ele estava estranho... E...", Gina sentiu os olhos ardendo e uma lágrima desceu, queimando sua bochecha "Eu queria terrivelmente que fosse você lá, naquela hora... mas eu sabia que... e eu... Harry, eu me apaixonei por ele..."

Então, Harry colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Gina, fazendo com que ela se calasse. Então, ela viu naqueles olhos verdes a maior bondade, carinho e amor que já conseguiu enxergar nos olhos de alguém.

Mas havia algo lá também, era como se, no meio de todo um bosque alegre e cheio de bichinhos cantando músicas da _Broadway_, houvesse um grande animal ferido e, naquele instante, era o animal ferido que Gina estava olhando.

"Harry..."

"Shh...", fez ele puxou-a para um abraço "A culpa é minha, Gina... Eu não te dei o valor que você merece, eu não te notei quando eu tive a minha chance, eu disse, na Toca, no começo do ano, que nada poderia acontecer entre a gente... Eu fiz isso acontecer...", Gina fechou os olhos, sentindo a garganta ardendo "Sinto muito"

Gina começou a soluçar.

"Por que você tem que ser assim? Por que não fica bravo comigo, Harry?"

Harry ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

"Porque eu não consigo"

"Harry...", suplicou Gina, mas não conseguiu falar mais nada.

O que ela queria, afinal de contas?

Que ele a odiasse e dissesse que nunca mais queria olhar na cara dela?

"Gi...", fez ele, falando baixinho "Acho que você já está sofrendo demais, por causa do Malfoy... Não quero que você se sinta pior, então eu vou te dizer só mais uma vez: eu não te culpo pelo o que aconteceu, porque eu te amo. Mesmo que você tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo, eu nunca conseguiria te odiar e eu não vou conseguir fazê-lo agora, principalmente porque o que houve foi culpa minha"

Ele deu um beijo na testa de Gina e ela fechou os olhos.

Um novo abraço começou e Harry fitou-a, com cuidado. Gina ergueu os olhos e, por um segundo, não tinha mais Draco, não tinha mais nada, quase se esquecera da dor que sentia.

Então, Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela e os lábios dos dois se tocaram com carinho, (**N/A: **Tá, só para lembrar, essa fic é Draco e Gina, mas, gente o Harry tava tão lindinho... T.T ... E ele já vai morrer! Que custa? Sem ressentimentos, okay? Ahn... OK, podem voltar a ler agora) mas antes que o beijo pudesse se intensificar:

"Harry, sinto muito, mas os Comensais agiram em Londres, estão começando a atacar...", Lupin interrompeu seu relatório ao ver a cena que havia interrompido "Sinto muito"

"Não, Lupin, está tudo bem... Gina, poderia nos dar licença? Ron e Mione estão nos dormitórios, se não me engano", disse Harry, com um sorriso amigável para Gina.

"Certo... você...?"

"Sim, assim que terminarmos aqui"

Gina assentiu e subiu em direção ao dormitório.

XxXxX

O silêncio que se estabeleceu no dormitório, entre os dois Weasleys e Hermione, foi bastante incômodo, até que Harry abriu a porta e fechou-a, às suas costas.

"Ron, arrume as suas coisas, nós vamos partir imediatamente", informou.

Ron assentiu e levantou-se, abrindo o malão em cima da cama.

"E eu?", perguntou Hermione, percebendo, então, o que os meninos tinham em mente.

"Hermione, você e Gina... Em uma hora, uma hora e meia, carruagens chegarão levando todos os estudantes para o campo de abrigo, onde todos os bruxos ficarão, enquanto houver a guerra", informou Harry, sem olhar para as duas, apenas seguindo o exemplo de Rony e enchendo o malão de roupas.

"Harry, não!", replicou Gina, correndo até ele "Por favor, nos deixe ir junto"

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de ternura.

"Gina, não quero que nada lhe aconteça, você tem que ficar bem...", disse ele, fechando o malão e, com um aceno na varinha, deixando-o do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforo.

Hermione correu até Rony.

"Ron, por favor...", pediu ela, com a voz embargada.

"Hermione, não torne isso ainda mais difícil", disse ele, rispidamente, fechando o malão com um barulho forte.

"Ron" e ela colocou a mão sobre a de Rony.

Ele fitou a mão da garota e ficou levemente vermelho.

Hermione, no entanto, não tirou-a dali.

"Por favor", suplicou ela.

"Não", disse ele, finalmente, enquanto, com outro aceno, fez o malão ficar igual ao de Harry, guardou-o no bolso "_vocês ficam_", disse ele, com veemência.

Harry guardou o malão no bolso e olhou para Gina.

"Gi... Eu sei que as chances de sair dessa vivo são poucas, mas, se eu sobreviver...", disse ele, olhando-a através das lentes do óculos "eu quero que você me dê uma chance de concertar tudo de ruim que eu fiz"

Gina sorriu, fracamente.

"Você já concertou, Harry", disse ela.

Harry inclinou-se e beijou-a.

Dessa vez, eles intensificaram o beijo, e ficariam assim por mais um bom tempo se não fosse pela obrigação de Harry.

Ele se separou dela e deu um beijo de leve em sua testa.

"Até, Gina"

Gina sorriu.

"Até, Harry"

XxXxX

"Ron, por Merlim! Deixe-me ir!"

Ron voltou-se para ela, vermelho de raiva.

"Não, Mione! Você tem idéia de como _eu_ ficaria se descobrisse que algo de ruim te aconteceu por causa dessa guerra ridícula?", perguntou ele, encarando-a, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ele ergueu os olhos "Eu te amo"

Hermione ficou em silêncio, corada e perplexa.

"Ron..."

"Mione, eu quero te pedir uma coisa... será que...", Ron corou furiosamente "Será que, se eu voltar dessa Guerra, você... sairia comigo?"

Hermione fitou-o, ainda mais incrédula.

"Ron, eu...", disse ela, incerta.

"Ah, certo, não custava tentar, você sabe!", disse ele e ergueu os olhos "Harry, a carruagem já chegou"

"Okay... Até mais, Mione!", disse Harry, dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga e passando por Rony.

"É, Mione, até mais", fez Rony, dando um aceno e começando a descer as escadas.

"RONY!", berrou Hermione, sentindo lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos e fazendo caminhos quentes em sua bochecha.

Rony voltou-se para ela:

"Sim?"

Hermione desceu as escadas correndo e se jogou em cima dele, beijando-o.

"Por favor, não morra"

Depois de darem um beijo longo, Rony olhou para ela e, sem nenhuma palavra, beijou de leve seus lábios uma segunda vez, e afastou-se, indo em direção a carruagem, onde Harry já havia entrado.

Gina ficou ao lado de Hermione, que abraçou-a e começou a chorar.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Nossa, esse capítulo foi só sobre a Gina, não é?

Bom, primeiro, sim, a fic continua D/G, mas entendam que a Gina tá putérrima com ele.

O próximo capítulo será praticamente inteiro sobre o Draco.

Um beijo e espero por comentários.

Gii


	4. O Fim da Guerra

**Capítulo 4 – O Fim da Guerra**

As carruagens que saíram de Hogwarts, levando os afortunados alunos que não se meteriam, de fato, na guerra, deixou cada um em sua respectiva casa.

De maneira comum, mulheres que tinham filhos menores de idade foram proibidas de entrar na guerra, bem como menores de 16 anos.

Todos os dia, cartas chegavam nas casas, informando sobre os bruxos falecidos em batalhas, bem como recrutando bruxos aptos para lutarem e substituírem os que caíram.

Quando o quarto dia de Guerra contínua se fez perceber, bruxos de todos os cantos do mundo aparataram para ambos os lados, algum defendendo o lado negro e, outros, o lado justo que, aos poucos, enfraquecia.

Gina e Hermione eram as primeiras a pegarem as cartas que, devido à sua função, não tinha horário fixo, sendo que grande parte do dia, ambas ficavam rondando as janelas à procura de notícias.

Uma carta chegou, informando que Percy havia falecido lutando bravamente contra quatro Comensais, quando tentava adentrar uma casa que outrora fora habitada pela família Logbotton, encontrando, juntamente, o corpo de Neville e sua avó.

A carta também dizia que Percy fora de grande ajuda e que seu nome nunca mais seria esquecido, uma vez que lutou bravamente do lado certo da força. Gina e Molly permitiram-se chorar por toda a tarde, tendo, ambas, uma noite de sono calmo – o que normalmente acontece quando choramos muito, somos acometidos por uma incrível calmaria -, Hermione, no entanto, continuava de ronda sobre às janelas, aguardando pelo pior.

O Profeta Diário, que, nesse caso, seria de ajuda inestimável, para informar o que ocorria nos campos de batalha – que eram caracterizados pelo cemitério que rondava a antiga mansão dos Riddle's e arredores – para os que não tinham o privilégio – ou _tinham_ o privilégio – de não poder participar de lá, havia sido temporariamente suspenso, por motivos não mais que óbvios.

Por mais agonizante que fosse, as expectativas de Hermione e Gina não passaram de expectativas, já que, após as cartas sobre Percy, nenhum mais chegou por três longas semanas, enquanto ambas, agora, alternavam sua atenção ora para as janelas e hora para as portas, preparando-se para um invasão.

Ao fim do primeiro mês de Guerra, uma carta finalmente chegou. Comas mãos trêmulas, Gina a pegou, lendo-a em voz alta:

"_Temos o prazer de informar aos bruxos residentes Hermione Granger, Virgínia Weasley e Molly Weasley de que a Guerra, enfim, chegou ao fim, deixando-nos, por fim, vitoriosos. _

_Trazendo entre heróis, os corpos de Harry Potter e Remo Lupin, principais bruxos que ordenaram o ataque final, que serão sepultados nesse fim de semana, após um ritual de homenagem. _

_Informamos, também, que, por segurança, ninguém saía de casa por um ou dos dias, enquanto o restante de nossos aurores averiguam à cidade, em busca de possíveis inimigos escondidos. _

_Gratos e aliviados por sermos os encarregados por espalhar as boas novas, _

_Ministério"_

As três ficaram no mais puro silêncio, assimilando todas as noticias que aquela carta trazia de maneira tão repentina, fria e impessoal.

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Hermione, ela misturava dor e alívio.

"Oh, não...", murmurou Gina, começando a soluçar.

XxXxX

"Harry!", berrou Rony, ao ver o corpo de Voldemor cair, mas levando com si o corpo de seu melhor amigo.

Lançando a maldição da morte em cima de todos os Comensais que se punham entre ele e seu melhor amigo, o ruivo correu até o corpo desfalecido no chão, fitando, por fim, o monte de ossos que era Voldemort, caído ao chão e, com o vento forte, os ossos, como se de areia, começaram a se desfazer em pó.

"Harry!", berrou Rony, balançando-o "Harry, por favor... _Enevarte! Enevarte!"_

Não adiantaria, e Rony sabia disso.

Harry estava morto.

Aos poucos, como se percebessem o que havia ocorrido, os Comensais foram perdendo a concentração e a força, e foram logos dominados e exterminados pelos aurores.

Rony continuou ajoelhado, fielmente, ao lado do amigo.

Depois de algum tempo, Moody acompanhado por um auror grisalho vieram com uma maca pegar o corpo de Harry, ergueram o corpo dele e voltaram-se para Rony:

"Prepare-se, garoto, temos que voltar para casa"

Ron sentiu uma lágrima escorrer solitária dos seus olhos, limpo-a com a manga da blusa suja e ficou lá, em silêncio, enquanto os dois aurores se afastaram. Então, devido ao sol que despontava com leveza no horizonte, algo na terra, bem próximo aos pés do ruivo brilhou.

Ele abaixou-se e pegou um potinho pequeno, onde uma linha prateada flutuava com calmaria.

"_Draco Malfoy"_, estava intitulado.

Rony guardou-o no bolso das vestes e, respirando fundo, pôs-se a andar na direção, onde a maca de Harry havia sumido alguns segundos antes.

Estava na hora de voltar para casa.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado!

Bom, esse capítulo acabou assim mesmo!

O que vai acontecer no próximo?

Espere e verão!

Eu sei que eu jurei que o Draco vai aparecer, mas está complicado, veja bem... mas o próximo capítulo é inteiramente sobre ele.

Posto só depois de 15 reviews! (Ou seja, quando tiverem 61 reviews!)

Gente, por favor, não custa nada, é só apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo!

Obrigada, gente!

Um beijo,

Gii


	5. Vida Em Risco

**Capítulo 5 – Vida Em Risco **

Quando Draco acordou, preso por correntes, no porão empoeirado da Mansão dos Riddle, sentiu-se momentaneamente confuso, não lembrando-se, corretamente, do que havia ocorrido na noite passada.

Mesmo depois de quase uma hora depois de desperto, o que havia ocorrido na noite passada não vinha com claridade à cabeça do loiro, estava tudo confuso. Parecia que tinha ficado bêbado e não conseguia separar o real do sonho (ou pesadelo, talvez, se encaixasse melhor em tal descrição).

Aos poucos, ele conseguiu sentar-se e, aliviou a pressão sobre as correntes, que começavam a machucar-lhe os pulsos. Ouvia o gotejar de água, provavelmente saindo de algum cano danificado, o barulho era irritante e começava a causar-lhe mal estar.

O estômago parecia estar prestes a explodir, implorando por comida e estava ficando dolorido. Draco fez uma careta de dor ao tentar arranjar uma posição menos dolorosa, e acabou por ficar com as costas encostadas na parede de maneira desconfortável.

Pouco depois disso, a porta foi aberta com um estrondo e um homem de pele escura e olhos castanhos amarelados entrou. Ele não parecia ser amigável e nem disposto a ter uma conversa sobre o jogo de Quadriboll da semana passada.

"Sabemos sobre você, Malfoy! Esperava que não fossemos descobrir sobre você, seu traidor sujo?", perguntou ele, apontando a varinha para Draco "A sua morte vai ser tão terrível que vai ter desejado ter nascido trouxa, isso é, se você já não se simpatiza com essa raça!"

Draco resmungou alguma coisa, mas a garganta estava tão seca que o homem não conseguiu entendê-lo.

"Por causa de você, o Lord morreu, idiota!", e desferiu um chute forte nas costelas de Draco, que deu uma gemida forte, enquanto tentava buscar por ar nos pulmões que pareciam estar muito menores que o tamanho natural.

Então, o Comensal pôs-se a falar sobre honra e dignidade e como o pai de Draco havia batalhado para ser um dos preferidos do Lord e, ele, seu filho indigno, jogara tudo ao ar.

Draco, então, olha para cima, revirando os olhos, então vê uma corda fraca que segurava um imenso lustre. Então, lembrou-se de quando era mais novo e costumava, quando ficava muito bravo, arrebentar as coisas.

Concentrou-se em fazê-lo, mas, algo nele o impedia, era quase como se fosse uma calmaria anormal, era quase como ele sentisse que merecia tudo aquilo, **não conseguia** se enfurecer.

"Aposto como foi aquela ruiva com quem você estava saindo, não é?", provocou o comensal, chutando-o mais uma vez "E quem diria que uma Weasley seria tão fácil, hum? Aposto como nem protestou quando você quis levar ela para cama!"

Então, algo estralou dentro de Draco e, se antes era incapaz de sentir raiva, agora, ele era incapaz de se acalmar. Seus olhos repousaram sobre a corda, sentiu a testa franzindo e quando percebeu, a corda tinha rebentado e o lustre caíra bem em cima do comensal, fazendo com que ele soltasse a varinha, que parou a pouco mais de alguns centímetros do seu pé.

Como Comensal, aprendera que havia algumas azarações que eram possíveis ser feitas sem o uso da varinha, apenas o da mente. Draco tentou concentrar-se, mas tudo parecia estar contra ele.

"Maldição...", resmungou ele, procurando por uma posição mais confortável, até que achou uma em que as costas doessem um pouco menos, concentrou-se novamente "_Varinha Accio"_

Mas ela nem mesmo se moveu.

Draco respirou fundo, evitando olhar para o Comensal que, senão desmaiado, com certeza estaria morto, e voltou a atenção para a varinha.

Fechou os olhos, buscando por um pouco mais de concentração.

"_Varinha Accio!"_, disse, com a voz mais firme.

A varinha continuou intacta, sem se mover nem um pouco.

Draco começou a sentir o estômago de tal forma que seus pensamentos começavam a borbulhar e a única coisa em que gostava de pensar era nas imensas e fartas refeições às que tinha acesso na mansão Malfoy.

Foi então que, repentinamente, seus pensamentos foram para Hogwarts e as comidas de lá, que também não eram nada más. Então, ele lembrou-se de uma certa mesa que ficava ao lado da mesa da Sonserina, uma mesa onde um quarteto costumava sentar, conversando animadamente.

Uma mesa onde uma certa ruiva sentava-se.

Ruiva, essa, que ele nunca mais veria, se continuasse preso naquele lugar.

Draco abriu os olhos, repentinamente, e resmungou, com a voz roca, mas forte:

"_Varinha Accio!"_, e a varinha, primeiro, moveu-se um pouco para direita, depois, tremeu, e, por fim, veio flutuando em sua direção.

Quando a varinha tocou as mãos de Draco, ele mal acreditou e quase a deixou cair, apertando-a com força, ele soltou as correntes que o seguravam, com apenas um aceno e, trêmulo, pôs-se de pé.

As pernas demoraram para se firmar e seu estômago parecia se contorcer de fome, com passos incertos, ele caminhou até o Comensal caído embaixo do lustre. Lentamente, empunhando a varinha com força, ele encostou os dois dedos trêmulos na jugular do moreno e, com um alívio, sentiu uma pulsação, embora fraca.

Juntando todas as suas forças, Draco puxou ele debaixo do lustre e prendeu-o as correntes que antes prendiam aos seus próprios pulsos.

Depois, ergueu a varinha a altura do rosto do homem desacordado e disse:

"_Silencio_!", o homem deu uma pequena tremida e Draco soube que, por algumas horas, ele não conseguiria falar nada.

Levantou-se e agora a fome era insuportável, juntando o resto de forças que lhe restava, ele concentrou-se e aparatou.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Esse capítulo foi meio chato – sinto muito - e ele é só sobre o Draco, em breve, saberemos para onde ele foi!

Bom, sinto muito por isso!

É só que ele demorou para aparecer, e quando aparece tá em uma tortura sadomazoquista. XD

Próximo capítulo, mesclas da vida da Gina e do Draco.

No entanto, eu devo informar, que demorara um pouco para eles se encontrarem, o que é bom, certo? Se demora, a fic é longa! XD

Bom ¬¬ outra coisa: a comédia vai começar!

Tá, a fic não é comédia, mas eu não consigo mais fazer alguma coisa sem um pouquinho que seja de comédia, então...

Por favor, continuem lendo!

Reviews, please!

Beijos,

Gii


	6. Rumos Diferentes

**Capítulo 6 – Rumos Diferentes**

Gina saiu do banheiro, com uma expressão fraca.

Era a terceira vez que vomitava só naquele dia e, quando saiu do banheiro, encontrou uma Hermione, que se levantou da cama de Gina – onde esteve sentada - e chamou-a de lado.

"O que foi, Hermione?", perguntou Gina, preocupada com a expressão grave da amiga.

"Gina, tome", disse ela, esticando uma sacola branca de plástica.

"O que é isso?", perguntou a ruiva, olhando para o pacote em suas mãos "O que tem aqui dentro?"

"É um... exame", disse Hermione, incerta "De gravidez"

"O quê?", perguntou Gina, fitando a sacola como se tivesse um monstro lá dentro.

"Gina, não é nada demais, mas estou achando demais todos esses vômitos...", disse Hermione, genuinamente preocupada.

Gina ficou fitando a sacola, como se lá estivesse o punhal que lhe arrancaria a vida. Pegou a sacola e tirou o pacotinho de lá, Hermione explicou-lhe como fazer a avaliação, concordaram que Hermione ficaria com a tabela de resultados, enquanto Gina se concentraria em fazer o exame.

XxXxX

Quando Draco caiu, com força, contra o chão do Ministério, muitas pessoas aproximaram-se. A infidelidade de Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter era conhecida e, ao vê-lo no chão, inconsciente, a primeira coisa à fazer foi chamar aos aurores que o levaram, imediatamente, ao St. Mungus.

"Ele tem um começo de desidratação, aparentemente, se tivesse esperado mais alguns segundos, não conseguiria aparatar", informou a enfermeira, enquanto os aurores, que podemos claramente conhecer como Tonks e Olívio Wood, fitaram o loiro.

"Por que será que ele aparatou **bem no Ministério**?", perguntou Wood, analisando o loiro.

"Não sei... Mas deixemos para discutir sobre isso quando ele estiver melhor, OK?", disse ela, séria.

"Está certo... Eu só me pergunto se...", mas Wood não completou essa frase, somente em pensamentos "_Me pergunto se ele não teria jogado ao nosso lado o tempo todo"_.

XxXxX

Gina saiu do banheiro com o tubinho na mão, mostrou a cor que havia dado, Hermione olhou ansiosa para tabela, então, ergueu os olhos para Gina.

Nas íris escuras da amiga, a ruiva percebeu um misto de ternura, com tristeza, quando Hermione adicionou, carinhosamente:

"Parabéns, Gin... Você vai ser mamãe"

E, em pânico, a ruiva que tinha as costas encostadas contra a parede deslizou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, chorando compulsivamente.

Aquilo que Hermione viu pela primeira vez em Gina, era medo.

XxXxX

"Gui...", pediu Rony, mexendo compulsivamente em seu malão.

"Sim?", perguntou o irmão, entrando no quarto do ruivo, e recostando-se na parede.

"Você poderia levar isso ao Ministério?", perguntou Rony, quando finalmente encontrou o potinho onde um fio prateado levitava, calmamente "Caiu das vestes dele, quando eles levavam o corpo...", Rony ficou em silêncio, como se só lembrar aquela cena fosse doloroso "Acho que ele queria que isso chegasse à mão de vocês"

Gui pegou o potinho.

"Obrigado, Ron... Entregarei-o agora mesmo", e, sorrindo, o irmão aparatou.

XxXxX

No enterro, todos estavam vestidos de preto e Gina passava a mão na barriga que, embora fosse imperceptível aos olhos dos demais, a ruiva já sabia não ser mais a mesma. Dentro dela, nascia uma criança.

"O que sabemos?", perguntou Rony, enquanto sentava-se na mesa com os demais membros da Ordem da Fênix que haviam sobrevivido à guerra.

"Poucos comensais sobreviveram...", disse Wood, achando que não seria necessário dizer sobre Draco Malfoy e sobre a agora não tão improvável hipótese de sua inocência.

Os incomodaria com aquilo mais tarde, quando tudo estivesse provado.

"O que nos resta fazer?", perguntou, então, Hermione.

"Hum...", ponderou Tonks, melancólica "Viver, eu acho"

Nesse instante, os olhos de Rony e Hermione se encontraram pela primeira vez, seriamente, desde que ele havia voltado da Guerra. Haviam adiado aquele encontro por tempo demais.

"Rony...", murmurou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando-o "Merlim... Foram tantas coisas que eu nem mesmo consegui ficar um tempo com você... Obrigada... Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!", resmungava ela, com a respiração contra o pescoço dele.

"Está tudo bem, Mi...", murmurou ele, passando os braços pela cintura dela e os dois se fitaram, com intensidade.

Então, cuidadosamente, Rony aproximou seu rosto do da amiga e os dois se beijaram com intensidade, ficaram juntos, naquele beijo, por alguns segundos, então, quando se soltaram, Hermione fitou-o, com um sorriso fraco:

"Obrigada por sobreviver, Ron... Não sei o que seria de mim sem você e o Harry...", disse, apoiando a cabeça contra o peito do ruivo, que, sorrindo, passou a mão pela cintura dela.

"Adeus, Harry", murmurou Gina, com a mão sobre o caixão do amigo "Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você"

Rony e Mione chegaram juntos, abraçados.

"Adeus, Harry...", murmurou Rony, com a voz rouca "Foi bom ter lutado ao seu lado, ter sido seu amigo... Obrigado por me dar essa chance"

"Adeus, Harry", murmurou Hermione, com a voz trêmula e os olhos cheios de lágrimas "A gente te ama..."

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

E, nesse instante, lembrou-se de Draco.

Onde ele estaria?

XxXxX

_Harry entrava em uma sala, com varinhas em mão, analisando o interior. A Mansão dos Riddle era um lugar realmente grande. Ficou em silêncio, então, quando ficou de costas para a porta, alguém pigarreou. _

_Virou-se, rapidamente, e encarou um certo Draco Malfoy que estava recostado contra a parede. _

"_Potter, não é uma boa sair andando por aqui... Está cheio de comensais", disse o loiro sério "Existem mais comensais aqui dentro do que lá fora... Acho melhor você..."_

_Então o barulho de passos, estavam se aproximando e se faziam ouvir, ecoando pelo corredor. _

"_Corre!", disse o loiro, correndo até uma extremidade da sala e puxando uma cristaleira, mostrando um corredor escondido atrás do móvel "Se você ir reto, e entrar na bifurcação à direita, vai sair nos fundos da mansão. Tem poucos comensais lá, _okay_?"_

"_Por que eu deveria confiar em você?", perguntou Harry, sério. _

"_Porque ou você confia em mim, ou será atacado pelos comensais que estão aqui dentro, se um te ver...", os passos estavam mais próximos "Vamos, Potter, confie em mim"_

_Harry olhou incerto para o loiro e entrou na passagem, enquanto Draco a fechou. Harry ficou parado lá, ouvindo o que acontecia no outro lado da cristaleira falsa._

"_É você, não é, Malfoy?", perguntou, com a voz seca um dos comensais. _

"_O quê, seu idiota?", perguntou Draco, e Harry ouviu a voz dela mudando de lugar. _

"_O idiota que está matando todos os comensais que estão aqui dentro!", berrou o comensal "Você está dando um baita prejuízo, sabia? Já encontramos onze comensais mortos com a Maldição Imperdoável. Foi você, não foi?" _

_Draco ficou quieto. Harry arregalou os olhos. _

"_E o que vai fazer sobre isso? Me matar?", perguntou o loiro, insolentemente. _

"_Não, não...", resmungou o comensal "Quero dizer, sim, mas não agora... você merece ser muito, muito, muito torturado antes de ter o suplício da morte, Malfoy... Traidores como você..."_

"_CRUCCIU!", berrou Draco, e o homem começou a berrar no chão. Os berros eram fortes e Harry viu quando o loiro abriu a passagem e fitou-o "O que ainda está fazendo aqui, Potter? **Se manda, porra!**"_

_Harry ficou em silêncio, mas logo seguiu as instruções do loiro._

_Seguiu pelo corredor, virou à direita na bifurcação e deu com os fundos da mansão._

"_Merlim...", murmurou Harry "Ele não mentiu"_

E, assim, acabava a memória dentro do potinho que Rony havia entregado à Gui e ao qual todos os Weasleys – com exceção de Gina – e aurores estavam assistindo, na companhia do próprio Draco Malfoy, sobre efeito da poção da verdade.

"Foi assim mesmo que aconteceu?", perguntou um dos aurores, de voz seca e desconfiada.

"Sim", respondeu o loiro.

"Então, por que se uniu a eles?"

"Se não o fizesse", murmurou o loiro "Meu pai mataria à minha mãe e a mim"

Todos ficaram em silêncio e, com um aceno da varinha, Draco caiu desacordado.

"Levem-no para sua cama no St. Mungus", disse o auror "E peçam para que tirem o nome dele dos procurados, ele é inocente"

De repente, todos os Weasleys voltaram a respirar.

No meio deles, uma Hermione estava lívida.

"Gina...", disse ela, lentamente "Eu preciso falar coma Gina", deu as costas para os muitos ruivos e começou a correr, em direção à sala onde era possível a aparatação.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Bom!

Foi provado que o Draco continuava sendo forçado a fazer o que não queria... tadinho!

Enfim, devo avisar que as aulas começaram, as atualizações serão menos freqüentes, mas eu posso tentar atualizar mais cedo, se o número de reviews for... satisfatório. xD

Bom, espero que vocês estejam gostando!

Por favor, reviews!

Um beijo!

Gii


	7. Dias Depois

**Capítulo 7 – Anos depois... **

"Não quero saber dele, Hermione! Vou ter esses filhos e, se ele se interessar, que venha atrás de mim! Não vou implorar por nada!", resmungou Gina, séria, depois de ouvir da boca da amiga que Draco Malfoy havia sido inocentado e se mudado para Flórida, em busca de algum tempo de descanso com toda a herança dos Malfoys.

"Mas, Gin..."

"Hermione, eu estou falando sério!", disse a ruiva, séria, enquanto colocava-se a arrumar as coisas "Tenho coisas mais importantes em que pensar agora, **especialmente** que eu tenho que contar para oito ruivos que estou grávida. Minha vida já está bem difícil, tudo bem?"

"Certo, eu só...", começou Hermione, mas Gina ergueu a mão, a interrompendo.

"Hermione, deixa isso para lá, OK? Eu tenho capacidade para aturar esse filho e quantos mais eu tiver que ter, tá bom?", perguntou ela, séria "Agora, me ajuda aqui com todas essas roupas sujas!"

Hermione riu e pegou metade da imensa torre de roupa suja que os Weasleys deixavam espalhadas pela casa.

"Caracas, isso _fede_!", resmungou Hermione, fazendo uma careta enojada.

"É por isso que chama 'suja', querida!", disse Gina, revirando os olhos, num fingido tom de superioridade "E você e o Ron, como estão?"

"Aiin, amiga...", começou Hermione, animada em poder falar para alguém que ela e Rony finalmente tinham se acertado.

XxXxX

Draco tinha acabado de diminuir tudo o que era, de fato, importante para ele e posto em uma mala de mão, lançou um último olhar para a Mansão Malfoy. Com um último suspiro observou o imenso quadro sobre a acinzentada lareira de pedras, lá estava um quadro onde estavam o falecido Lucius Malfoy, com as mãos nos ombros da esposa – e também falecida - Narcisa Malfoy, que segurava no colo um sorridente Draco Malfoy, na época com não mais de três anos.

"É... Faz tempo", falou Draco, para si.

Então, uma coruja parou, jogando um exemplar do "Profeta Diário" no assoalho de madeira bem cuidado da casa. Draco abaixou-se e pegou, dando de cara com uma foto em preto e branco de uma família numerosa.

Em palavras brilhantes, estava escrito:

"Weasley é nomeado o novo Ministro do Ministério de Magia"

Então, instintivamente, seus olhos caíram sobre a mais jovem dos Weasleys e a única mulher no meio de tantos marmanjos. Linda, como sempre, rindo na foto e implicando com o irmão Rony. Essa foto era antiga, notava-se que Percy estava no outro extremo da foto, segurando um livro e lendo a mesa página, e erguia a cabeça, de vez em quando.

Ela era deslumbrante.

Sempre o fora.

Por que nunca o percebera antes?

Com um suspiro exasperado, jogou o jornal no chão e saiu da casa, entrou em um dos carros do ministério, que o esperavam na frente da casa.

"Para onde, senhor Malfoy?"

"Aeroporto, por favor"

XxXxX

"Eu... eu preciso falar com vocês", disse uma Gina incerta que recebia da melhor amiga, Hermione, que encontrava-se envolvida pela cintura pelo namorado, um olhar de mais puro estímulo, embora nem Hermione tivesse certeza de qual seria a reação de todos os ruivos.

Os gêmeos que estavam segurando seus pratos com comida ergueram os olhos castanhos esverdeados para a irmã, confusos. Gui e Carlinhos, que se concentravam em uma conversa baixa, enquanto Fleur e Amanda ajudavam a sra. Weasley a servir a comida, olharam-na carinhosos, provavelmente pensando "_O que Gina, uma garota tão perfeita e inocente, teria para nos contar?"_. Fleur, Amanda e Molly ergueram os olhos para o topo da escada e, naquele instante, ao ver o rosto da garota, não tinham certeza, mas já desconfiavam – corretamente, devo afirmar – de qual era o assunto que deixava Gina tão inconfortável, mas, que **mesmo assim** se obrigava a contar para a família. Ron encostou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione e fitou a irmã, com atenção e Arthur Weasley, o mais novo Ministro, olhou para a filha, cheio de carinho e consternação.

"O que é, Gin?", perguntou um dos gêmeos, Fred "Eu to com fome"

"OK... É que... não é **tão** fácil assim!", replicou Gina, batendo com o pé no chão.

"Ah, qual é, não pode ser muito pior do que **nós** já fizemos!", disse Fred, revirando os olhos, mas, ao ver a expressão de Gina, ergueu uma sobrancelha "Ou é?"

Gina engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo.

"_OK_... _Está sendo um pouco mais complicado do que achei que seria"_, disse uma voz conciliadora em sua cabeça, com um tom de quem comenta sobre o tempo.

"É que..."

"O que foi, Gina?", perguntou um Rony, um tanto aborrecido.

XxXxX

"Sim, chefe?"

"Notícia de capa!", ordenou a voz de um dos grandes repórteres do Profeta Diário, no telefone "_Virgínia Weasley grávida do ex-comensal Draco Malfoy"_.

"Uau", limitou-se o rapaz, enquanto, pela máquina, chegava uma foto.

XxXxX

CRAC!

Um dos pratos que os gêmeos seguravam caiu no chão, fitando a irmã, em choque.

"O quê?", perguntou Rony, assustado, soltando Hermione automaticamente.

Depois de um silêncio onde Gina sentiu lágrimas queimarem seus olhos, a ruiva abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a garganta arder.

"Gina, quem é o pai?", perguntou, por fim, Carlinhos, enquanto uma Molly Weasley estava sentada enquanto Amanda e Fleur abanavam uns guardanapos em sua direção.

Gina ficou em silêncio por um tempo, respirando fundo e ergueu os olhos que já ardiam e deixavam sua visão embaçada.

"O pai...", disse ela, decidindo que o melhor era a verdade, já que chegara àquele ponto. Respirou fundo "O pai é..."

XxXxX

"_Draco Malfoy, já é a terceira vez que eu ligo e dá na caixa postal! Bom, é o seguinte... Eu amei o fim de semana e pensei que, talvez, você fosse querer sair um dia desses. Me liga, ok? Quero dizer, só se você quiser..."_, Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos enquanto abria uma garrafa de cerveja e recostava-se no sofá, ligando a TV para assistir um dos filmes trouxas de ação que – para sua total surpresa – eram bem interessantes.

Pouco depois de um mês que vivia na Flórida, Draco começou em uma nova fase de sua vida: as trouxas. Não entenda mal, Draco continuava as odiando e achando que elas eram a escória do mundo, no entanto, era tão mais fácil manter relações puramente sexuais com pessoas que não têm poderes mágicos e, em geral, quando são chutadas, as trouxas não armam escândalos e nem mesmo tentam deixar seus dentes do tamanho de duas lápides, simplesmente choram ou então te xingam, mas, isso não afetava Draco Malfoy.

Uma outra voz começou, uma voz feminina.

Outra dizendo que sentia falta dele e, se ele quisesse, eles poderiam sair mais vezes.

Draco revirou novamente os olhos e apertou o botão que exclui a mensagem.

"_Você tem 84 mensagens, deseja apagá-las todas?"_

Sim.

O problema era que as trouxas não se tocavam: Não, ele não estavam afim de nenhuma delas.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Bom, agradeço pelos comentários e vou voltar a fazer o que eu costumava fazer antes!

Responder as reviews!

**Franinha Malfoy – **Bom... Ele é gente boa, sim! E a Hermione... bem... você conhece ela, é bem lentinha quando quer... hehehe

**liccaweasleymalfoy – **Amiga, sinto informar, mas ainda vai acontecer muita coisa antes do termo "dar certo" poder ser usado corretamente.

**Gisele.M – **E aí xará? Hehehe Como é que você vai, querida? Tadinhos de todos eles, né?

**Miaka – **Que bom que você gostou! Eu também amei aquele capítulo, é um dos mais reveladores na minha opinião – não que eu tenha escrito muitos além dele.

**Mione G. Potter RJ – **É bom que ela se vire sozinha e fique um pouco mais independente, não acha? E, bem, o Draco é um garoto... não tão ruim... por dentro. Huehiuehiueh

**Musa K. Malfoy – **Bom, aí está! Nada menos do que a continuação pela qual pediu! Haiahiauaiu

Espero que estejam gostando!

Bom, gente é isso aí!

Reviews, ok?

Me deixem feliz, porque eu to precisando msm...

Beijos!

Gi


	8. Meses

**Capítulo 8 – Meses**

"Respira fundo, Gina!", dizia Hermione, enquanto Gina era conduzida em direção a um dos hospitais trouxas de maior movimento de Londres.

"Mas, Mione... Eu nunca fiz isso antes!", choramingou Gina, abraçando-se com força.

Hermione sorriu e analisou a melhor amiga.

Os cabelos ruivos continuavam lisos e caindo em cascatas, a barriga já crescera e já era claramente visível, mas nada que conseguisse apagar a beleza dela, com certeza, Gina era a mãe mais bela que muitos homens já viram.

"Calma, querida, é só um ultra-som!", acalmou a sra. Weasley que, embora depois de uma longa conversa com Gina, agora ansiava por ter um netinho na família.

Na verdade, o difícil foi fazer com que os irmãos aceitassem, sobretudo Rony e os gêmeos que ficaram inconformados.

"_Gina, será que você lembra de **alguma coisa** que ele fez à todos nós? Não importa se ele não é um comensal e se ajudou o Harry – que descanse em paz -, mas, Merlim, ele fez de nossas vidas naquela escola um **inferno**!"_

Gina sentia-se estranhamente nostálgica com o que eles diziam. Não tanto por sentir falta de Draco – estava em sua fase "como eu o odeio desesperadamente" e não tinha tempo para sentir falta dele, agora que tinha todo os preparativos com o bebê -, mas porque as lembranças de Draco azucrinando ela e o trio maravilha, que agora se limitava a um casal, faziam parte de todas as lembranças de Hogwarts.

Fazia parte daquela Gina ingênua, infantil e genuinamente doce que agora perecera quase por completo. Gina continuava um amor de pessoa, mas suas características antigas iam, pouco a pouco, sendo alteradas.

Em partes, acreditava que mudava para que fosse mais apta para ser uma boa mãe e, aquilo, a confortava.

Aquela coisinha dentro de Gina mal tinha crescido e já havia se tornado uma das coisas mais especiais para Gina.

"Gina, amor, você não acha que a sua barriga está meio grande para só cinco meses?", perguntou Molly, encarando a barriga da filha, pensativa.

"Mamãe, eu tenho certeza, OK? A única pessoa com que eu tive uma... bom, você sabe... foi com o Draco e isso há 5 meses atrás!"

As três mulheres sentaram-se em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera e fitaram, pensativas, a televisão, onde passava um canal de fofocas.

XxXxX

"Você está terminando comigo, _Draquinho_?", perguntou ela, com os olhos lacrimosos.

"_Hoje vai ser um dia beeem longo"_, pensou Draco, suspirando e tomando um pouco de champanhe.

"Mas... por quê?", perguntou ela, chorando "Achei que estivéssemos nos divertindo e você foi tão gentil..."

Draco clareou a garganta e ficou em silêncio, medindo as palavras.

Havia traído suas origens se envolvendo com trouxas e esse era o seu castigo: ver mulheres choronas ficarem com perguntas óbvias do tipo "não, oh Deus, por que você está me chutando? Por quê?", mas, de certo modo, isso continuava melhor do que ser ameaçado pelos pais da garota em questão de, se não ficasse com ela para casar, acabaria levando uma maldição imperdoável bem no meio da testa.

Maldição Imperdoável.

Testa.

Harry Potter.

Virgínia Weasley.

E, pela quinta vez só naquele dia, ele se perguntou como sua adorada ruiva estaria, se havia alguma chance dela estar odiando um tanto menos e coisas assim, mas, obviamente, seus pensamentos eram sempre interrompidos por alguma coisa: uma garota implorando por mais, alguém beijando-o compulsivamente, em investidas que deveriam ser sensuais, mas o enojavam e, sobretudo, por soluços e choros de garotas que simplesmente não aceitavam um "Oi, querida, tudo bom? Então, eu to pensando e acho que não quero mais nada com você. Tchau e bênção".

"Por favor, Draco, meu amor, eu achei que o que a gente tinha...", disse a loira, limpando as lágrimas com um lenço, Draco revirou os olhos.

A hora de encenação chegara.

"Megan, minha linda...", murmurou ele, passando a mão no rosto dela, acariciando-a "Eu ainda não estou pronto para nada sério e agora eu estarei menos em casa, então, eu não quero que você, uma mulher tão linda, se prenda à mim, um pobre miserável que dá mais importância ao trabalho do que à vida profissional..."

Desde que começara a usar as trouxas como objeto, descobriu uma coisa: elas simplesmente amam quando você próprio põe a culpa do relacionamento não dar certo em si, e sempre saem com um sorrisinho, principalmente se você deixa a entender que seu coração pertence a elas.

Ela deu um sorrisinho tímido, e, embora Draco se controlasse para manter uma cara de quem sofria absurdos por ter que deixar a pobre coitada, estava dando gargalhadas por dentro.

"_Draco, seu filho da mãe, você não perdeu o jeito"_, repreendeu uma voz dentro da cabeça dele.

"Oh, Draco! Eu nunca vou te esquecer, por favor, assim que você conseguir um tempo livre..."

"...eu ligo", assegurou Draco, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas e beijando-as carinhosamente "Bom, agora eu tenho que ir embora, minha querida..."

"Draco?", chamou ela, quando ele já estava bem longe.

"Pois não?", perguntou cortês.

"Eu acho que eu te amo"

Draco ficou parado fitando-a.

Ridículo.

"Obrigado", disse e, rindo por dentro ao ver a cara indignada da garota, saiu do estabelecimento.

Esse era o problema dos trouxas: eles simplesmente se envolvem rápido demais.

XxXxX

"Mas você é tão novinha!", admirou-se a ginecologista, enquanto observava Gina "Quantos anos você tem, minha querida? Dezessete, no máximo, julgo eu"

Gina deu de ombros, e encolheu-se, sentindo as bochechas pinicando.

"Na verdade, falta um mês para eu ter dezessete", respondeu, brincando com o pano da blusa e negando-se a olhar para os olhos acinzentados da loira à sua frente, sabendo que aqueles lindos olhos lembrariam-lhe de outra pessoa.

"Muito novinha, de fato", opinou Molly, dando o ar de sua graça "Mas, então, quando veremos os meus netinhos? Estou _tão _ansiosa!", ela parecia uma criancinha que ia ao parque de diversão pela primeira vez.

A loira fitou-a, em choque.

"A senhora é a primeira mãe que eu vejo feliz pelo fato da filha ser tão novinha e já estar grávida!", indignou-se ela.

"Ora, minha querida, o que podemos fazer?", disse Molly, com um gesto de desdém, enquanto seus pequenos olhos castanhos brilhavam "O que está feito, está feito!"

Hermione tentou esconder a risada da cara de tacho que a ginecologista fez.

"Cristo, que família!", resmungou ela, então sorriu novamente e pôs-se de pé "Acompanhe-me jovem...", olhou a ficha de Gina "Hermione Granger e a senhora deve ser Patrícia Granger", disse olhando para Molly.

"Sim, são elas!", apressou-se Hermione "E eu sou uma amiga da família, Gina Weasley, eu tenho uma amiga que vem aqui e ela me disse que é muito bom, então eu as trouxe..."

"Ora, minha cara, não precisa se justificar!", sorriu a ginecologista. Seus olhos caíram sobre Gina "Então, Hermione, venha comigo"

Gina pôs-se de pé e sentou-se em uma cadeira confortável e um tanto quanto dura inclinada, ficou fitando o teto, sem conseguir esconder sua ansiedade.

"Levante a camiseta", pediu a ginecologista, enquanto pegava um tipo de creme incolor.

Lentamente, Gina o fez.

Quando a mulher passou o creme, Gina deu um berro de surpresa, uma vez que sua pele estava fria e sua pele muito quente.

"A senhorita está bem?", assustou-se a ginecologista que, com o berro, dera um pulo e quase derramara todo o creme no colo de Molly.

"Sim, sinto muito, eu só me assustei com o frio..."

"Oh", limitou-se a mulher, enquanto esparramava o creme na barriga branca da garota "Deus, sua barriga está enorme, tem certeza de que só tem cinco meses?"

"Sim", disse Gina, séria "Cinco meses, foi minha primeira relação!"

A mulher estranhou, mas, dando de ombros, ela passou uma máquina pela barriga de Gina, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio gostoso, então imagens acinzentadas e disformes apareceram em uma telinha de TV.

"Uau! Oh...", a mulher fazia, indignada.

"O quê?", assustou-se Gina "O que foi?"

"Eu acho que descobri porque sua barriga está tão grande...", disse a mulher, e Hermione percebeu era engolindo em seco.

"O quê? O que é?", perguntou a morena, pondo-se ao lado da mulher e analisando a TV, cerrou os olhos, mas nada conseguia ver além de formas completamente disformes.

"Você não consegue ver?", admirou-se a mulher.

"Depende do que você está vendo. Eu só vejo formas cinzas e duas forminhas pretas que parecem com... Oh, Deus...", fez Hermione, entendendo o que a ginecologista havia visto que a deixara tão impressionada.

"Mione?", chamou Gina, mas logo xingou-se mentalmente, esquecendo-se de que agora _ela_ era Hermione Granger, uma vez que ela e Molly não possuíam RG "Digo... Gina!"

"Ahn... Você lembra quando eu disse que você ia ser mamãe, amiga?", perguntou Hermione, também engolindo em seco.

"Sim...", afirmou Gina, hesitante "Isso a gente não esquece"

"Eu acho que você vai ser mamãe...", Hermione voltou-se para Gina e olhou-a, respirou fundo "de gêmeos"

Gina e Molly engasgaram com a saliva no mesmo momento.

"O quê?", perguntou Gina, quase achando que Hermione e a loira iam sorrir uma para outra e dizer algo como "Haha, te pegamos!", no entanto, essa frase não veio...

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Oii!

Não, sinto informar, mas Draco e Gina só vão se encontrar bem mais para frente – não **beeem** mais para frente, mas no capítulo 10, mais ou menos – sinto muito se a história está muito lerda, no entanto, eu amei escreve-la.

Um beijo a todos e espero por reviews.

Há uma correção a ser feita: No capítulo 7, o nome é "DIAS DEPOIS", não ANOS, como estava XD

Thanks.

Gii


	9. Nascimento

Capítulo 9 – Nascimento 

"O quê?", perguntou Fred, incrédulo, com a boca cheia de comida.

"Sim, exatamente, estou grávida de gêmeos", disse Gina, estranhamente feliz com a perspectiva de ter dois filhos, ao invés de um "E espero que seja duas lindas meninas!"

Fred e Jorge fizeram uma careta.

"Nós gostaríamos de ter dois aprendizes!", disse Jorge, sonhadoramente, enquanto enchia o copo de suco de uva.

Rony tapou a boca para tentar tapar um riso, em vão.

"Do que está rindo?", perguntou Fred, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Mamãe ficaria louca com dois iguais à vocês", disse ele, com uma expressão cínica "Quero dizer, imagina ter outra dupla dinâmica que aos três anos, consigam explodir o fogão novinho dela"

Fred deu de ombros.

"Eles não podem ser tão bons como a gente", disse Jorge, dando de ombros "Por mais que tentemos, eles não serão tão brilhantes quanto nós"

Gina riu.

"Espero"

"Por quê?", perguntaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

"Porque vocês infernizaram a minha vida até quando puderam e só não me infernizam mais porque..."

"Porque você está grávida, espere até os nossos dois aprendizes saírem daí!", informou Fred, solenemente.

Hermione deu uma leve risada.

"Meus afilhados!", exclamou, fazendo com que todos olhassem para Gina.

"Você escolheu _eles_ para serem os padrinhos?", perguntou Fred, ao ver Rony estofar o peito de orgulho.

"O que tem demais?", perguntou Hermione, cruzando os braços e desafiando-os.

"Eu não acredito, Gin...", disse Jorge, balançando a cabeça.

"Que decepção!", exclamou Gui, que sentava-se na mesa nesse instante, acompanhado por um Fleur um tanto emburrada.

"Porr que num me escolhiu, Virrginia?", perguntou, claramente emburrada.

"Porque, se você não percebeu, a Mione foi a única que me deu cem por cento de apoio quando eu mais precisei", disse Gina, secamente.

Todos que estavam na mesa se entreolharam.

"Pff...", fez Fred, ainda incrédulo.

"O quê?"

"Que vergonha, Gina... QUE VERGONHA! Um Weasley com uma CDF e um pateta como padrinhos...", murmurou, balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

"Hey!", fizeram Rony e Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o resto da mesa ria.

XxXxX

Draco resolveu ouvir suas mensagens, já que fazia algumas semanas que não o fazia.

Toda vez que era uma voz de mulher, Draco já apertava o botão e a excluía. Quando não ouvia a mensagem, sentia-se um pouco menos culpado em não retorna-las.

Draco foi por o lixo para fora e não pôde deixar de sentir um grande orgulho ap perceber que a maioria de seu lixo eram pedaços de papeis onde estavam escritos números de garotas – elas mesmas o escreviam -.

"_Cara, como você pode fazer tanto sucesso?"_, perguntava-se, em pensamentos, orgulhoso demais para notar que uma de suas muitas ex estava atravessando a rua de sua casa 'por acaso'.

"Draquinho!", berrou ela, correndo em sua direção e Draco tacou rapidamente a sacola dentro do lixo, de maneira que a morena não pudesse ver os inumeráveis papeis, cheios de números e nomes.

"Ahn...", Draco procurou pelo nome dela em seu catálogo, mas mal se lembrava dela "Oi, querida!"

"Você não me ligou!", disse ela, fazendo um beicinho.

"Ah... é que... bom, eu...", Draco ainda não se lembrando do nome dela, embora algo o alarmasse para não se deixar cair na armadilha que, com certeza, ela havia cuidadosamente armado para o momento que o encontrasse.

"O que você acha de um cafezinho? Eu pago!", disse ela, sorridente.

"Na verdade, eu..."

"Não aceito um 'não' como resposta", disse ela, sorridente, já pegando na mão dele e enlaçando seus dedos entre os deles e, repentinamente, aquilo pareceu ousado da parte dela, já que a única com quem ele fizera isso havia sido com...

"_Gina"_, pensou ele, nostalgicamente.

Nove meses que não a via.

Nove longos meses.

E ela sempre aparecia em sua mente.

Quando deu por si, estava sentado do lado da menina e ela o beijava arduamente, no carro dela, onde ela misteriosamente o trouxera, Draco estava sentado no banco do acompanhante e ela estava sentado ao colo dele, beijando-lhe.

De repente, as imagens dele e de Gina lhe assaltaram a cabeça dele. O fato dela ser tão inexperiente... o fato dela ser _ela_.

Draco fechou os olhos, sentindo uma dor dilacerado seu peito ao lembrar-se da ruiva.

Estaria ela com outros, assim como ele estivera com tantas outras?

Tal idéia o deixou puto da vida, empurrou a morena de cima dele e abriu a porta, saindo do carro imediatamente.

"Onde você vai, querido?"

Draco fez um gesto do tipo 'ah, vai cuidar da sua vida' e fechou com força a porta de sua casa, sentou-se no sofá e abriu uma cerveja e começou a toma-la, enquanto ligava a TV.

XxXxX

"Ahhhhh!", berrou Gina, no banheiro.

Hermione desceu as escadas, berrando.

"Todo mundo, apressem-se, Gina vai ter o bebê!"

XxXxX

De repente, Draco sentiu uma sensação estranha.

Era como se algo lhe pedisse para voltar para Londres.

Gina, ele queria vê-la, necessitava vê-la, sentia como se ela precisasse dele.

Reprimiu esse sentimento abrindo a cerveja.

"Ela não quer te ver, Draco", disse para si mesmo "Além do mais, ela já tem..."

XxXxX

"...gente demais para cuidar dela! Só dois acompanhantes e ponto final!", disse a enfermeira trouxa, firmemente.

Todos os Weasleys a fitaram como se fossem mata-la e isso funcionou para deixa-la bastante assustada.

"Hermione, por que você não vai, junto com o Rony, afinal, são os padrinhos!", ofereceu a senhor Weasley, com um sorriso, enquanto ela e o senhor Weasley conduziam o resto da família, indignados, para uma sala de espera.

"Certo", sorriu Hermione, entrando junto com a enfermeira.

XxXxX

"AHHHH!", berrou Gina, enquanto Hermione e Rony observavam tudo, de olhos esbugalhados.

"Respira fundo, Gina...", começou Rony, fracamente.

"NÃO RESPIRA FUNDO, NADA! DÁ PARA VOCÊ PARAR DE SE METER, EU QUE SOU O MÉDICO!", berrou o médico, exasperado, já que era a quinta vez que Rony se metia.

"Rony...", resmungou Hermione, engolindo em seco "Eu não quero ter filhos... _nunca_!"

Rony engoliu em seco.

"Eu entendo"

Então, ele se moveu para perto do médico e arregalou os olhos.

"Gina... Como você consegue fazer isso?", perguntou, piscando os olhos, incrédulo.

"RONY!", berraram Hermione e Gina ao mesmo tempo, foi aí que uma cabecinha começou a sair e Rony fitou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Gina, caralh... digo, caramba! Como você...?"

"RONY, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI..."

XxXxX

"...PARA O INFERNO?", berrou a ruiva, dando um tapa na cara de Draco.

"Calma, não foi tão ruim assim...", tentando conciliar o loiro.

"Não foi tão mal? No meio de uma transa – "E_ uma das melhores da minha vida!"_, pensou ela, mas não daria àquele loiro filho da puta esse prazer – você me chama de 'Gina' e quer que eu o quê? Aplauda?"

"OK, certo, talvez seja... _um pouco_... ruim..."

"Affe!", resmungou ela, séria e o empurrou de cima dela "Vá embora, seu idiota!"

XxXxX

Todos os Weasleys se aproximaram da imensa janela que dava para o berçário e viram maravilhados quando um casal de bebês fora postos, bem próximos à eles, onde tinha a plaquinha: "Buckler Weasley" e "Amy Weasley"

"Eles são...", começou Molly, emocionada.

"...lindos...", disse Fred.

"...uma grracinha...", Fleur.

"...idênticos...", Gui.

"...loiros...", Carlinhos.

"...com lindos olhos azuis...", Jorge.

"...incrivelmente parecido com o...", admirou-se Arthur.

"...Malfoy", completou Fred.

"Eles não são lindos?", perguntou Hermione, feliz.

Todos se entreolharam, com lágrimas de emoção.

"Meu sobrinho é a cara de um fuinha, filho da mãe, mas é a coisa mais linda do mundo!", sorriu Fred, grudando o nariz do vidro grosso e admirou-se fitando os loiros dormindo.

"Quase dá para perdoar o Malfoy por ter deflorado nossa irmã", comenta Jorge, sem nem um pouco de tato.

"É... quase", disse Rony, com um sorrisinho bobo.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gente, eu sinto muito pela demora!

Gi ouve: Less Tha Jane – We Go Together

Mas entrarei em férias dia 30 de junho e logo atualizarei como eu costumo atualizar nas férias – um cap. por dia vocês lembram? XD Bons tempos... haha -, então, mas este capítulo está legal, não é?

Gente, recebi pouquíssimos reviews, só 6!

Por favor, sejam caridosos! T.T

Beijos imensos,

Gii


	10. O Reencontro Parte I

**Capítulo 10 – Reencontro**

"Ele é um gracinha! E vocês cuidam dele sozinhos?", perguntou uma loira, que passava as mãos no cabelo loiro de Buckler, que apenas sorria daquela maneira infantil e desprotegida que as crianças são ótimas em fazer.

"É, é complicado, mas nós sempre damos um jeito", disse Fred, dando de ombros como quem diz 'o que fazer, não é mesmo?'.

A mulher deu um sorriso, tocada com a atitude dos irmãos que sacrificavam a sua vida social para ajudar a irmã, mãe solteira, a cuidar do seu lindo filho, enquanto ela tinha que trabalhar.

"Bom, me liguem quando vocês tiverem tempo para se divertir, OK?", sorriu ela, piscando e rabiscando seu número em um papel, entregando-o para Jorge que sorriu, ao ver a mulher sair da loja.

Quando a silhueta dela já não era mais visível no meio da imensa confusão de pessoas, eles abriram uma gaveta e jogaram o papel com o número da linda mulher lá, onde haviam mais um bom número de papéis.

"Quantos já ganhamos?", perguntou Fred, enquanto pegava Buckler, com seis anos, do balcão.

"Acho que vinte, só hoje... **Substituição!**", berrou ele, e Amy veio correndo, jogando-se no colo de Fred, que a colocou sentada no balcão.

"Você sabe o que fazer!", sorriu para a sobrinha, quando uma atraente morena de olhos verdes e cabelos encaracolados aproximou-se, pegando alguns artefatos, provavelmente presentes para alguém.

Buck saiu correndo e se escondeu embaixo da mesa, onde era permitido comer os doces da loja.

"Ora, que menininha mais linda, ela é filha de um de vocês?", perguntou a mulher, passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros de Amy, que sorriu.

"Não, minha mamãe está trabalhando, nós temos uma vida muito triste, ela quase nunca está em casa e papai sumiu antes da gente nascer, desde então o Tio Fred e o Tio Jorge cuidam como se eu fosse filha deles!", disse a loirinha, limpando uma lágrima falsa "Eu sou um peso para eles"

"Não fale isso, nunca, ouviu?", bronqueou, carinhoso, Jorge, pegando-a no colo "Ela é sempre assim. Amy, olhe para mim...", a loira olhou-o, tentando esconder os traços de riso "O titio te ama e vai cuidar de você para sempre!"

Os olhos verdes da mulher marejaram.

Mais um número de telefone!

Quando a mulher saiu, Jorge caminhou até o balcão, soltando Amy no chão, para que ela fosse brincar com o irmão.

"Malfoy, cara, sei lá onde você está, mas, valeu, meu, valeu por tudo! Essas crianças são uma bênção!", disse Fred, enquanto Jorge riu e concordou com a cabeça.

XxXxX

"Como assim, você vai voltar para Londres? Eu nem sabia que você era de lá, querido!", disse Nicole, enquanto colocava-se entre Draco e a porta.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar descrente.

"E o meu sotaque britânico, você nunca desconfiou de onde ele vinha?", perguntou, irônico, erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto terminava de pôr as coisas na mala e fechava-a, rapidamente.

"Bom, achei que fosse... um charme!", disse ela, envergonhada.

"Bem, não era", falou Draco, dando de ombros "Eu vou poder passar?", perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar desdenhoso.

"Eu...", falou ela, incerta.

Estava com o loiro há três semanas – um recorde para o loiro de 24 anos – e nunca o vira tão desdenhoso, era quase como se ele a julgasse inferior à ela.

"O que é, Kidman? Você vai me deixar passar ou não?", perguntou ele, revirando os olhos e fitando-a com um desprezo ainda maior "Meu avião sai em uma hora e eu tenho que ir"

"Eu... Draco, o quê...?"

"Ora, é **Malfoy** para você", disse ele, tirando-a da frente dele com um gesto e saindo da casa da mulher, deixando-a perplexa, enquanto ele jogava a mala no porta-mala de um táxi e ordenava que o mesmo o levasse até o aeroporto.

"_Trouxas... o sexo é bom, mas elas são um pé no saco..."_, pensou, exasperado.

XxXxX

Era um jantar em família e, como de costume, ele não poderia acabar – nem começar – muito bem.

Todos estavam conversando animadamente, quando Fred voltou-se para Hermione:

"Quando é que você vai parar com essa chatice de 'ai, trabalho, trabalho, trabalho' e dar-nos um sobrinho?", perguntou ele, lançando um olhar curioso à morena, que apenas franziu o cenho numa careta teimosa "Amy e Buckler estão ficando velhos e, em breve, não terão o mesmo efeito com as garotas", justificou-se o ruivo, revirando os olhos.

Os gêmeos lançaram olhares ácidos para os tios.

"O que quer dizer com isso? Vocês conseguiram muitos números de telefones hoje!", reclamou Buckler, com a boca cheia de carne de frango.

"É verdade!", Amy apoiou o irmão, com um olhar desdenhoso que fez todos lembrarem da mesma pessoa: Draco Malfoy.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Fred voltou-se para Hermione:

"Então... Você não respondeu minha pergunta", disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Teremos filhos quando for a hora!", disse ela, negando-se a olhar para os gêmeos.

"Não torra, Fred!", avisou-o Rony, e depois sibilou "_Ela não está num bom dia..."_

"Pobre Rony, deve viver no meio do inferno com essa megera", murmurou Jorge, recebendo um chute forte da irmã, que lançou-lhe um olhar severo "Desculpe", ele soltou, num muxoxo.

"Eu ainda não estou pronta para ter um filho, OK, Fred? Sinto muito se com isso impossibilito que você arranje o número de pobre bruxas retardadas que acham que vocês são bons tios!", vociferou a morena.

"Ele é um bom tio!", defendeu Buck "Nos dá doce de graças!"

"É, mas isso só porque vocês descolam números de telefones para eles, porque, caso contrário..."

"CALA A BOCA, HERMIONE!", berraram os gêmeos, em uníssono "Vocês sabem que a titia Mione é uma mentirosa! Nós daríamos doce de graça para vocês mesmo que fossem carecas, fedidos e feios", disse Fred, rapidamente.

"Iugh", fez Amy, após imaginar-se como o supostamente descrito pelo tio.

"Eu não sou mentirosa!", berrou Hermione, pondo-se de pé "Vocês que são uns idiotas! Queridos, eu, como madrinha de vocês, lhes digo: eles são interesseiros, e só dão doces de graça, porque vocês são uma desculpa para as mulheres se aproximarem, mas, com certeza, depois que meus filhos nascerem, vai tentar usá-los como imã e vocês serão esque..."

"HERMIONE!", foi a vez de Rony "Se você não quer ter filhos, não fale uma coisa dessa para o filho _dos outros_", resmungou Rony, sem esconder o quanto estava bravo.

"Nossa, essa casa ta pegando fogo hoje", murmurou Fleur, enquanto dava um cutucão de leve em Gui "Acha que eles vão ficar muito bravos quando descobrirem?"

"Shh...", fez Gui, que estava pálido só de pensar no que os pais e os irmãos diriam quando soubessem que Fleur estava grávida.

XxXxX

"Aterrissamos em Londres, por favor, peguem suas malas de mão do bagageiro e encaminhe-se pelos corredores em direção à saída", disse uma voz calma.

Draco saiu do avião, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e lançou um olhar ao país natal, fazia seis anos desde que saíra de lá e agora parecia simplesmente tarde demais para voltar, parecia que era um país estranho e que ninguém o reconhecia.

Ou melhor, quase ninguém, pois encontrou alguém bem conhecido esperando por ele no portal de embarque.

"Tonks", fez ele, sem animação, mas levemente aliviado por alguém que pudesse levá-lo aos lugares, já que não conseguia lembrar-se de quase nada.

"Malfoy", fez ela, ao mesmo tom "Pegou suas malas?", perguntou ela, lançando um olhar inquisitivo para as mãos vazia do loiro.

O rapaz revirou os olhos.

"Está tudo na mala de mão", disse, mostrando uma mala compacta e cara que havia comprado nos Estados Unidos "Não sei se você conhece o termo magia, mas..."

Tonks fez um aceno do tipo 'que seja' com a mão e gesticulou para que ele a seguisse, os dois seguiram no meio da multidão até que entraram em um canto que estava cheio de telefone públicos.

"Por aqui", falou ela, mostrando um pequeno local vago entre uma lanchonete e os banheiros.

"O que vamos fazer _aí_?", perguntou Draco, sem conseguir esconder o nojo.

"Apenas siga-me, Malfoy", resmungou ela, friamente.

"Mas..."

"MALFOY!"

"Credo, que estresse... Ta bom, ta bom, já to indo...", resmungou ele, fechando a cara.

XxXxX

"Mas, mãe...", começou Amy, lançando um olhar desolado para a TV, onde o desenho estava em alguma outra situação ridícula que fazia as crianças rirem "Ainda está cedo!"

"Não quero saber!", murmurou Gina, carinhosa, mas autoritária "Vocês tem que dormir!"

"Mas...", começou Buckler.

"Vão!"

"Mas...", foi a vez de Amy.

"HEHEM!", pigarreou Gina, erguendo uma sobrancelha do tipo 'vocês vão mesmo me subestimar'.

"Droga!", resmungou Buckler, fechando a cara e arrastando-se para o quarto.

"Sabe, mamãe, você é uma mãe muito má! Devia ir se confessar com um padre de vez em quando!", resmungou Amy, e seguiu o irmão, arrastando o ursinho pela mão.

"Amanhã de manhã nós iremos ao parque, o que acham?", perguntou para as crianças.

"Hum... Sei...", fez Buckler, com um desdém que fez Gina lembrar-se terrivelmente de Draco Malfoy e sentir um aperto no peito ao lembrar-se do pai dos seus filhos.

"E nós vamos fazer um piquenique! Com direito à bolo de brigadeiro!", acrescentou ela, e viu quando os olhos de Buckler e Amy brilharam, Buckler porque simplesmente era um comilão de primeira e Amy porque amava piquiniques.

"Nesse caso...", começou Amy, sonolenta, deitando-se na cama e virando-se de costas para a mãe "Nós podemos pensar no seu caso"

"OK, pensem com carinho", falou Gina, revirando os olhos, com um sorriso bobo típico de mãe, deu as costas para os filhos, ligou o abajur e saiu do quarto, não sem antes murmurar "Boa Noite"

XxXxX

"Granger, que surpresa não muito agradável!", disse Draco, com os braços cruzado, enquanto Hermione Granger recolhia todas as anotações que haviam caído no chão quando havia esbarrado no loiro.

"Ora, seria um prazer dizer o mesmo sobre você, Malfoy... mas sou péssima em mentiras", disse ela, com o semblante sério.

"Ohhh... Estou me sentindo horrivelmente ferido com suas palavras ariscas, Granger...", fez ele, cínico.

Hermione revirou os olhos, enervada com a ousadia do loiro, mesmo depois de tudo o que fez com Gina, mesmo depois de saber que ela estava grávida e simplesmente _não _aparecer, nem ligar, ele surgia repentinamente e queria ser tratado como um santo!

"Olha, Malfoy, será que dá para tratarmos logo da porcaria de assunto que te traz para cá, de modo que, no máximo, amanhã ou depois você possa voltar para a porcaria de Flórida, de onde, _aliás_ você não deveria nem mesmo ter saído!", grunhiu a morena, enquanto ajustava os cabelos num coque firme.

"Hohoho, que lingüinha afiada, sra. Weasley", frisou o loiro, com um sorriso divertido no rosto "Vejo que o Weasley deve estar sofrendo horrores na sua mão... horrores bem merecidos, diga-se de passagem... deve estar pagando por toda a comida que deve ter roubado por aí..."

PAFT

Hermione deu um soco na mesa e lançou um olhar duro e frio para o ex-sonserino.

"Concentre-se, Malfoy!", disse ela, com dureza "O que te traz aqui?"

"Ora, esperou mesmo que eu fosse morar minha vida inteira na Flórida?"

"É, eu não podia mesmo esperar que fossemos ter tamanha sorte", murmurou Hermione, enquanto massageava as têmporas.

"Ótimo, então, eu quero saber quando posso voltar para a minha casa!", disse Draco, recostando-se na confortável cadeira.

"Amanhã, Malfoy, se você tiver sorte, amanhã mesmo já poderá se enfornar naquela porcaria de toca caída e cheia de teias de aranha que você chama de casa!", resmungou a morena, enquanto folheava as anotações "Bom, você deve ao Ministério dois mil galeões"

"E posso saber por quê?", perguntou ele, fitando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Sabíamos que você voltaria, cedo ou tarde, Malfoy, por isso mantemos sua casa limpa, claro que cobramos por isso", disse ela, com simplicidade.

"Mas eu não _pedi_ por esse serviço"

"Paciência, nem tudo é como nós queremos", falou Hermione, com indiferença, enquanto dava de ombros "Mas terá que esperar aqui até que nós consigamos legalizar sua estadia aqui"

"E onde eu vou dormir? Na cadeira?", perguntou ele, incrédulo.

"É um começo", disse Hermione, pondo-se de pé "Pedirei para que um dos Elfos Domésticos lhe tragam um travesseiro, senhor Malfoy. Tenha uma boa-noite", desejou ela, sem um pingo de sinceridade.

XxXxX

"Mamãe! Mamãe! Piquenique, piquenique!", berravam em uníssono os loiros, enquanto pulavam na cama de Gina, que acordou lentamente. Espreguiçando-se.

"Tá, já acordei, suas pestes!", riu a ruiva, enquanto sentava-se na cama "Quem vai me ajudar a fazer o bolo?", Amy pulou animada e ergueu a mão.

"Eu! EU! Me escolhe, EU!", berrava, histérica, enquanto agitava a mão no ar.

"Hum...", fez Gina, fingindo estar pensativa, enquanto passava os olhos pelo quarto vazio, senão por ela e os gêmeos "Que tal... Amy?", sugeriu ela, enquanto a menina soltava um berro feliz e começava a pular com mais força.

"E eu? O que eu faço?", perguntou o loiro, ansioso por saber sua tarefa.

"Você...", Gina fez suspense, depois sorriu "Pega a cesta!"

Buckler saiu correndo e parou perto do armário, onde ele tentava, trepado em um banco, alcançar a parte de cima do armário onde eles guardavam a cesta, e, ao ver que não conseguia, olhou para os dois lados e franziu o cenho, com a atenção presa na cesta.

"Não ouse tentar usar magia, senhor Buckler!", berrou Gina, de dentro do quarto.

"Mas, mãe..."

"BUCKLER!", berrou ela, para alertá-lo de que teria problemas se tentasse usar magia.

"Droga!", resmungou ele, fazendo biquinho, enquanto se colocava na ponta do pé, tentando alcançar a cesta.

Quando a alcançou, cambaleou um pouco, mas desceu do banco e a carregou até a cozinha, onde já se encontravam Amy e Gina, que misturavam os ingredientes.

"Uau, eu queria poder usar magia como vocês conseguem!", murmurou Amy, fazendo biquinho, enquanto com as mãos pequeninas colocava um pouco de farinha na massa que a mãe misturava usando a varinha.

"Um dia você vai conseguir, minha querida!", disse Gina, com um belo sorriso.

"Papai era um bruxo poderoso, né?", perguntou Buckler, orgulhoso "Não tem como você não ter poderes!", garantiu ele, dando um tapinha carinhoso no braço da irmã.

"É verdade, né? Papai era poderoso?", perguntou Amy para Gina, que desviou os olhos para a massa e ficou em silêncio.

"Ele era muito forte, e inteligente", disse Gina, depois de uma leve pausa.

"Bonito?", inquiriu a filha, fitando-a com interesse.

"Muito", afirmou Gina, com um leve sorriso.

"Por que nunca o vemos? Ele morreu?"

"Não... não acho que tenha morrido", disse a ruiva, incerta.

"Então, por que ele nunca vem ver a gente?", perguntou Buckler, que, com cinco anos, não encarava aquilo como um abandono, e sim como um fato estranho.

"Eu... Eu...", Gina sentiu a voz fraquejar "Eu... ele está morando longe"

"Por que ele não mora com a gente, mamãe?", perguntou Amy, enquanto seus pézinhos descalços balançavam no balcão "Ele não gosta da gente?"

"Eu...", ela olhou para as duas expressões ansiosas e deu um sorriso confiante, embora estivesse em estilhaços por dentro "Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai chegar logo!"

"Sério?", perguntou Amy, sem conseguir conter sua felicidade "Vamos ver o papai?"

"Ahn...", Gina culpou-se por mentir para as crianças "Bom, ele vai chegar, mas não creio que tão cedo... Talvez daqui há algum... tempo, mas ele virá!", garantiu Gina. _"Nem que eu tenha que trazê-lo arrastado pelos cabelos_, adicionou Gina, em pensamentos.

"Bom... Acho que podemos esperar", disse Buckler, enquanto pegava tudo que achava comestível e enfiava na cesta de qualquer modo "Quero dizer, ele não pode demorar muito mais do que já demorou, não é?"

"É claro que não! E eu vou mostrar para ele me coleção de bonecas!", disse Amy, feliz da vida.

"E eu, a minha de vassouras! E de fotos dos grande jogadores!", adicionou ele, muito satisfeito "Aposto como ele vai adorar ver as minhas fotos do Harry Potter!", vibrou o loiro, enquanto abria a geladeira "Você não acha, mãe?"

"Eu acho...", começou Gina.

"_Que é mais fácil o Draco adorar passar duas semanas com um leão faminto do que ficar olhando fotos do Harry..."_, pensou, com um sorriso melancólico.

"Eu acho que ele vai se divertir", disse, vagamente.

Com a varinha, Gina fez o bolo crescer e ficar pronto, enfiou-o na cesta e mandou as crianças se arrumarem. Minutos depois, os dois chegaram bem arrumados e a fitaram, com sorrisos enormes:

"Vamos!", disse Gina, pegando a cesta e a chave do carro e abrindo a porta da casa, sendo seguida pelos gêmeos, saltitantes.

Gina trancou a porta sem perceber que, no telefone, uma luz vermelha piscando, informando a existência de uma mensagem ainda não ouvida.

XxXxX

Hermione olhou para o relógio e tentou ligar de novo, era de manhã e com certeza Gina já deveria estar acordada à essas horas, havia deixado uma mensagem na noite do dia anterior, mas talvez algo possa ter dado errado e o telefone apagado sem que Gina ouvisse a mensagem.

Tocou uma vez...

"_Atenda, Gina!"_, suplicou mentalmente Hermione.

Tocou mais uma vez...

"_Merda, onde ela se meteu?"_

"Você ligou para Gina, Amy ou Buckler, mas não podemos atender agora, deixe seu recado e nós ligaremos assim que pudermos!", anunciou a voz de Amy, e Hermione se odiou.

"Oi, Gina, é a Mione. Não sei se você está em casa, mas eu tenho que te avisar... eu deixei uma mensagem de noite, mas acho que você não ouviu... é que o Malfoy voltou ontem para Londres. Precisamos conversar. Me liga", disse, e, com as mãos trêmulas, desligou o telefone.

"Mione?", perguntou Rony, sonolento, entrando na cozinha, enquanto coçava um olho e bocejava.

"Oi, Ron...", disse ela, com a voz trêmula, não podia contar para ninguém sobre Malfoy.

Pelo menos, não ainda.

Ele a abraçou por trás e começou a beijar de leve seu pescoço, ela fechou o olho e deixou relaxar nos braços do marido.

"Te amo, Ron", murmurou ela, abraçando-o com força, e beijando-lhe os lábios "Te amo muito", adicionou.

"_É uma pena que nem todos tenham a minha sorte..."_, pensou ela, enquanto Rony a encostava de leve no balcão e a beijava com mais intensidade.

XxXxX

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte e recebeu o recado de que sua estadia já estava legalizada, sorriu triunfante e pensou consigo mesmo:

"_Para onde ir?"_, e, para sua surpresa, o parque que costumava ir, quando mais novo, apareceu em sua mente e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de ir para lá.

"_OK, Parque, aí vamos nós..."_, pensou ele, sorrindo, enquanto aparatava.

_Continua..._

**N/A: DESCULPEM A DEMORA!**

**Mas:**

**Meu PC ficou louco e eu perdi todos os arquivos!**

**b) Fiquei sem paciência para escrever tudo de novo e tive que esperar conseguirem resgatar todos os arquivos! **

Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo e, por favooor, comentem, OK?

Eu vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência, juro!

Um beijo imenso,

Gii


	11. O Reencontro Parte II

**Capítulo 11 – O Reencontro – parte II**

"Amy, não saía correndo como uma louca!", esbravejou Gina, correndo atrás da filha que, sorridente, corria pela parque pegando as mais diversas flores e abraçando-as.

"Mãe, eu posso jogar um pouco de bola?", pediu Buckler, mostrando que havia trazido sua bola de casa.

"Claro, querido!", sorriu Gina, enquanto esticava o pano quadriculado de vermelho e branco pela grama verde e saudável do parque.

"Yes!", fez o menino correndo para o meio do campo e começando a brincar de futebol com alguns outros garotos que estavam por lá, Gina perdeu algum tempo observando-o, com um sorriso carinhoso.

Lembrava muito Draco.

Depois disso, Gina colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e começou a arrumar as comidas, então, sentiu uma mãozinha pequena passando a mão em seus cabelos.

"Amy", sorriu Gina, pegando a mão da filha e dando um beijinho "Sente-se aqui e vamos tomar um pouco de sol"

"Olha, mamãe!", sorriu a loirinha, esticando uma flor para a mãe "Eu peguei para você"

Gina riu e colocou a flor atrás de sua orelha, arrancando um suspiro emocionado da filha:

"Uau, mamãe! Você está linda", e, carinhosa, Amy passou a mão no rosto da mãe "Não fica triste, está bem?"

Gina sorriu.

"Eu não estou triste, meu amor... Quer um pouquinho de bolo?", desconversou.

"Siiim!", riu a menina, sentando-se de perna de índio, ao lado da cesta e batendo palmas à medida que a mãe tirava a travessa com o bolo de chocolate.

XxXxX

Quando Draco chegou ao parque, ficou impressionado.

Nada mudara.

Continuava o mesmo parque de cinco anos atrás, cheio de gente correndo para os lados, uma barulheira dos infernos e, claro, um monte de casais andando de mãos dadas pelos cantos.

Viu um banco vazio, e resolveu por sentar-se.

Sentado, Draco observava as crianças brincando no parque, quando uma bola veio quicando e parou no seu colo.

- Licença, moço... Poderia me devolver essa bola? – pediu um menino.

Quando Draco ergueu os olhos, deparou-se com si mesmo, aos cinco anos.

- Buckler, vamos embora, o bolo vai ser atacado por formigas se não comermos ele! – berrou uma mulher ruiva atraente, enquanto aproximava-se do filho – Desculpa se ele te incomodou, eu...

Os dois se olham, incrédulos.

- Gina...

- Draco...?

Ele ficou incrédulo.

Não era possível!

Gina... com... um filho?

E um filho extremamente parecido com ele, só podia...

- Quem é esse, mamãe? – perguntou uma loirinha que surgia de trás da ruiva, olhando para Draco meio assustada e tímida.

A menina não parecia ser mais velha do que o garoto. Deviam ter a mesma idade.

"_Merlim... Gêmeos?"_

"O quê... Quem...?", começou ele, confuso, sem saber como terminar frase alguma.

Os olhos da ruiva encontraram com os dele e ela pareceu não saber o que dizer, também.

De repente, sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer e uma raiva que Gina nunca soube que sequer existia, deu sinal de vida.

"Buck, Amy, vão guardas as comidas na cesta, nós estamos voltando para casa", murmurou a ruiva e, os dois, rindo, sem perceber o clima de tensão, saíram correndo em direção à cesta, apostando corrida.

Gina hesitou, girou nos calcanhares, e começou a caminhar em direção aos filhos, quando Draco Malfoy segurou-a pelo antebraço.

"Gina...", começou.

Irritada, Gina lançou um olhar da mão do loiro até seu rosto e soltou um ácido:

"Vá se danar, Malfoy", e, antes que ele pudesse dar por si, sentiu a palma de mão bater com força contra sua bochecha esquerda.

Quando seu cérebro conseguiu processar tudo o que tinha acontecido, Gina já estava longe, perto dos filhos, e aparatou.

XxXxX

Draco aparatou na Mansão Malfoy e se jogou na cama, incrédulo.

Era impossível!

Como que Gina nunca havia lhe mandado uma carta?

Ligado?

_Qualquer coisa_!

Ele teria voltado, teria ajudado ela.

Feito o possível.

Era um Malfoy e aceitaria a conseqüência de seus atos.

Resolveu.

"_Vou falar com ela. Nem que tenha que acampar na porta da casa dela"_, concluiu, em pensamentos.

Levantou-se e aparatou, só que, dessa vez, para o Ministério.

XxXxX

"Mãe? Você está bem?", perguntou Amy, que, sentada no sofá, assistia desenhos com o irmão.

"Sim, sim, estou ótima", mentiu Gina, caminhando em direção ao quarto e fechando a porta às suas costas, com o telefone em mãos "Fiquem aí e, por favor, queridos, não abram a porta, está bem?"

Os dois balançaram a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos da TV.

XxXxX

O telefone tocava insistentemente, Hermione fitou-o, irritada.

"Merda!", resmungou ela, atendendo-o "Ministério de..."

"Hermione", era Gina.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

"Gina, você recebeu meu reca...?"

"Ele está aqui", disse, séria.

Hermione entrou em pânico.

"Eu sei!"

"Você sabe? Como assim? Você sabia e não me disse _nada_?"

"Eu tentei!", argumentou a morena "Deixei uma mensagem e te liguei quinhentas vezes, mas você não estava em casa!"

Gina ficou em silêncio, e Hermione segurou sua respiração.

Já estava esperando pelos berros descontrolados de Gina, mas, para sua surpresa, ouviu um soluço.

Depois outro.

E, em poucos segundos, Virginia Weasley estava aos prantos do outro lado do telefone.

"Gin?"

"Estou vendo-o-o-o-o!", soluçou ela.

"O quê?"

"A luz vermelha", gemeu "Da secretária eletrônica"

Hermione deu um leve sorriso.

"Desculpe sobre isso, Gina. Deve ter sido horrível tê-lo encontrado assim, do nada"

"Foi", concordou Gina, tentando controlar o choro "Eu achei que ia desmaiar ali mesmo... Mi... A gente precisa se falar. É sério..."

"Está bem, encontro com você na hora do almoço naquele restaurante perto da fonte, que você...", quando Hermione ergue os olhos de suas anotações, vê Draco Malfoy, encostado na batente da porta, fitando-a, com desdém "Gina, te vejo lá, OK? Tenho que desligar"

Sem esperar resposta alguma, Hermione desligou o telefone e fitou-o, séria.

"Você foi atrás dela, Malfoy?"

"Não", disse ele, sério "Não que te importe, OK, Granger, mas nos encontramos por acaso..."

Hermione tremeu.

Como fora se meter naquilo e, por que diabos, de repente, ela virara a grande vilã? Por que tudo era culpa dela?

"Eles são meus filhos, não são?", perguntou ele, fitando-a com firmeza, irritado "E vocês nem mesmo me mandaram uma carta!"

"Malfoy, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso", disse ela, séria "Se quer discutir isso com alguém, discuta com Virgínia, ou os irmãos dela, ou até mesmo Rony, meu marido, se quiser, ligo para ele agora mesmo", provocou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha, de maneira irônica "Aposto que será um modo fabuloso para que ele descubra que, depois de abandonar Gina por cinco anos, resolveu voltar, não acha?"

Malfoy hesitou e afastou-se.

"Eu quero o endereço dela", informou.

"Se quiser, vá pegar com ela", disse Hermione, voltando seus olhos para a suas anotações.

"Granger!", bradou ele, batendo com força os punhos na mesa.

A morena deu um salto, assustada.

"Senhor Malfoy, eu peço que se retire da minha sala _agora_", intimou ela "E não me force à chamar os aurores para fazerem isso, você não vai querer estar na lista negra de nenhum deles, acredite em mim", disse ela, com segurança.

O loiro hesitou, fitando-a com pura raiva.

"Não vai acabar assim, Granger"

"É Weasley agora, na verdade", argumentou a morena, com um sorriso vitorioso.

Malfoy revirou os olhos e saiu da sala, xingando, em alto e bom som, e para quem quisesse ouvir, a 'Sangue Ruim da Granger'.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gente, as aulas voltaram, então, esse é o presente de vocês:

O CAPÍTULO 11!

Espero que estejam gostando!

Um beijo e, poxa, recebi pouquíssimas reviews no último cap.

T.T

Quero mais... XD

Please u.u

Beijos e amo vocÊs!

Gii


	12. Espião

**Capítulo 12 – Espião**

"Onde você vai, mamãe?", perguntou Buck, enquanto via a mãe passando um pouco de maquiagem, em frente ao espelho do banheiro.

"Vou almoçar com a tia Hermione"

"E quem vai ficar com a gente?", perguntou Amy, surgindo abraçada com sua boneca de porcelana.

"Bem, vou deixá-los com o tio Rony", sorriu Gina, ao ver a expressão deliciada dos filhos, já que amavam o 'padinho' Rony.

"Êba! Posso levar a minha vassoura?", pediu Buckler, animado.

"Eu não sei...", ponderou Gina, fitando-o, depois sorriu "Está bem, mas só se você pedir para o Rony forrar o chão, com travesseiros"

O loiro assentiu e saiu correndo para o quarto, em busca de sua _Nimbus 2006_.

"Mamãe?", chamou Amy, aproximando-se.

"Sim?", perguntou Gina, terminando de passar um pouco de batom.

"Posso?", pediu, referindo-se ao batom nas mãos da mãe.

"Não, querida, você é nova demais", disse Gina, em tom de consolo "Mas você pode levar sua boneca", acrescentou.

A loirinha fitou-a, como se ela fosse um trasgo.

"Mas não é a mesma coisa!", e, com essas palavras, sentou-se, emburrada, no sofá.

Gina apenas sorriu.

Amy era uma gracinha, a não ser que você a contrariasse.

"_Surpresa, surpresa... quem será que ela puxou?"_, pensou Gina, lembrando-se do terrível incidente do parque.

XxXxX

Draco estava sentado, em seu carro, irritado.

Não conseguia acreditar que Hermione Granger havia se negado à dar-lhe o endereço de Gina.

Era uma estúpida, além de tudo.

Como se já não fosse horrível o suficiente o fato de que descobriu que tem dois filhos, além de tudo, nem sabe quando irá encontrá-los de novo.

A não ser que...

Era isso!

Draco forçou um pouco a memória, mas lembrou-se de um trecho da conversa de Hermione com Virgínia, ao telefone: um restaurante perto da ponte...

Só havia _uma _ponte, em todo Beco Diagonal.

Draco Malfoy sorriu, deliciado.

Afinal, daria uma de espião.

XxXxX

"E não se esqueça de dar almoço para eles!", acrescentou Gina, enquanto Amy e Buck entravam aos tropeços e gargalhadas na casa grande do tio.

"Quando isso aconteceu?", perguntou Rony, sério.

"Fora semana passada, mais sete vezes", lembrou-lhe a irmã, séria.

"Credo, você parece a Mione...", resmungou ele, lançando-lhe um olhar magoado "Eu só esqueci de dar comida para eles, porque estávamos nos divertindo _muito_!"

"Tradução: você estava vendo TV e eles dois pulando na cama...", complementou a ruiva, cruzando os braços "Apenas me prometa, Ron"

"Está certo...", resmungou ele, dando de ombros.

Gina sorriu e caminhou em direção ao carro.

XxXxX

Draco sentou-se em uma mesa próxima à janela, de onde ele teria uma boa vista de todas as mesas, mas que era perto do caixa, o que significava que ele poderia sair sem nem mesmo ser notado.

"Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?"

Draco fitou-o, por uns segundos.

"Bem... Me traga o que vocês tiverem de melhor"

O homem ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Está bem", disse, perplexo.

Draco revirou os olhos e, então, viu quando Hermione entrou e, rapidamente, enfiou o Menu em frente à sua cara e prestou atenção onde a morena sentou-se.

XxXxX

"Hermione!", cumprimentou Gina, abraçando a amiga.

"Gina, como é que você está, querida?", perguntou a outra, claramente preocupada.

"Chateada, acho. Quero dizer, eu não estava pronta para me encontrar com ele ainda... Sejamos sinceras, acho que eu nunca estaria certa para vê-la", comenta Gina, sentando-se e pendurando a bolsa ao lado da cadeira.

Hermione hesitou um instante, procurando por algo que pudesse dizer à amiga.

"Gina, talvez seja bom para as crianças conhecer o pai... você não acha?", arriscou.

Gina concordou, enquanto pedia um copo de uísque para o garçom.

"Eu sei", falou, soltando o ar, cansada "Mas é tão estranho vê-lo de novo", murmurou "A última vez que nos vimos...", Gina corou.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

"Merlim, Gina, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos"

Gina riu.

"Certo, sinto mui...", seus olhos encontraram com um homem escondido atrás do menu.

"O que foi?", perguntou Hermione, seguindo os olhos da amiga "O que foi?", repetiu a pergunta, não entendendo o interesse repentino da ruiva.

"O quê? Ah, nada. Sinto muito", adicionou Gina, desconfiada, lançando um último olhar ao homem antes de voltar a atenção para Hermione "Achei que o conhecia, mas acho que foi só impressão..."

"Deve ter sido... Hum... Então, continuando...", fez a morena, prendendo os cabelos cheios em um coque "Acho que você devia falar com Buck e Amy, eles têm o direito de saber"

"Eu sei", disse Gina, sentindo-se culpada "Quero dizer, eles querem conhecer o Draco, não é?"

Hermione ficou em silêncio um segundo, parecendo estar travando uma batalha interna, então, colocou a mão sobre a de Gina.

"Sabe qual foi o pedido de Amy para o Papai Noel, ano passado?"

Gina hesitou e balançou a cabeça, em sinal negativo.

"Outra boneca?", sugeriu.

"Não. Que o 'papai' dela viesse visitá-la", disse Hermione "Não quis te contar na época, mas..."

"E Buck?", perguntou a ruiva, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ele pediu uma vassoura nova. A _Firebolt XXI_.", disse Hermione, revirando os olhos e rindo.

"Ele puxou mesmo o Rony, nesse sentido", murmurou Gina, limpando os olhos.

"É verdade", concordou a morena, sorrindo, enquanto o garçom enchia as taças delas de uísque.

As duas sorriram e beberam um gole.

XxXxX

Draco estava quase dormindo em cima de seu prato de _spaghetti_.

Será que elas não iam embora nunca?

Merlim!

Já faziam duas horas e elas _ainda_ conversam!

"_Até parece que não se vêem faz dez anos!"_, pensou o loiro, e estava prestes a desistir quando viu Hermione gesticulando, mostrando que queria a conta.

Draco, rapidamente, deixou dois galões sobre a mesa e, disfarçadamente, saiu do estabelecimento, fechando-se dentro de seu carro.

XxXxX

"Então, obrigada por tudo, Hermione", sorriu a ruiva, abraçando-a.

"Não se preocupe com os meninos, você está precisando de um tempo só para você, eles dormirão em casa hoje, está bem?", combinou Hermione, sorrindo, enquanto deixava dois galões e alguns trocados em cima da conta e as duas saíram, rindo.

"Obrigada, e cuide bem das minhas pestes. Mione, por favor, não deixe o Buck fazer magia, está bem? A Amy ainda não consegue e ela fica meio deprimida por isso", avisou Gina, entrando no carro.

"Está bem", concordou a amiga, aparatando.

Gina sorriu e ligou o carro, começando a dirigir em direção à sua casa.

XxXxX

"_E se ela não for para a casa dela?"_, perguntou-se Draco, em pensamentos _"Bem, só me resta rezar..."_

Ligou o carro e começou a segui-la.

XxXxX

Gina estacionou o carro em frente ao seu apartamento e entrou no hall, pegou o elevador e entrou no seu apartamento.

Entrou em um banho relaxante de banheira, fechou os olhos, e deixou-se relaxar por alguns minutos.

XxXxX

Draco esperou alguns minutos.

Mais alguns minutos.

Nada.

Bom, provavelmente, aquela era a casa dela.

O prédio era bem cuidado, de modo geral, mas tinha um porteiro, o que era uma coisa ruim. Ou...

Draco sorriu e olhou ao redor, até que encontrou uma loja de flores, comprou um imenso buquê de narcisos, com algumas rosas brancas e sorriu, maravilhado.

Ia ter que dar certo.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Huahaiuhaiuh

Muito bom o Draco dando uma de espião, não é?

Gente, por favor, revieeeeeews!

Recebi poucas no último capítulo T.T

Amo vocês!

Beijos,

Gii


	13. Flores

**Capítulo 13 – Flores**

"Licença, alguma Virgínia Weasley reside aqui?", perguntou Draco Malfoy, com uma cara limpa e inocente, segurando o imenso buquê de flores "Entrega", adicionou.

O porteiro fitou aquilo, sorrindo.

"Puxa... Ela enlaçou mesmo o senhor Retbuck, não é?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"_Como?"_

"Ahn... é... eu acho", murmurou ele, depois substituiu a cara de confusão por um sorriso encantador "Posso subir para fazer a entrega?"

"Claro, o andar é o 6o!", disse o porteiro sorrindo.

XxXxX

Gina estava quase dormindo, quando a campainha tocou.

"_Eu vou evitar, e ela vai embora"_, pensou Gina, movendo-se, incomodada, na banheira.

Por que foram incomodá-la?

Estava tão gostoso!

A campainha soou de novo.

De novo.

De novo.

Mais uma vez.

E de novo.

Xingando, Gina saiu de sua banheira, embrulhou-se em uma toalha, e foi atender a porta.

O corpo sentiu aquele arrepio bom, quando seu pé tocou o chão de taco frio, e abriu a porta, segurando a toalha com uma mão a toalha.

"O que é?", perguntou, grossa, mas logo desculpou-se, ao ver as flores "Eu sinto mui... Malfoy?"

XxXxX

"Olá, Gin!", cumprimentou ele, então, olhou para os trajes – ou falta deles – em que a ruiva se encontrava "É assim que atende a porta?"

Espremendo os olhos, Gina soltou um 'não é da sua conta' e fitou-o, por alguns segundos.

"O que quer?"

"Vim conversar com você! Na _paz_", acrescentou, apontando para as flores.

Gina fitou por alguns instantes as flores, e depois ele.

Arrancou as flores da mão dele e abriu a porta.

"Entre", disse, depois revirou os olhos "Me espere aqui"

XxXxX

A ruiva sumiu em meio à um corredor, deixando o loiro livre para analisar a casa e, para sua surpresa – ou não -, a casa estava muito bem decorada.

O apartamento não era imenso, como uma mansão, mas era confortável, um quarto, um banheiro, uma suíte, a sala, uma área de serviço e a cozinha.

Os móveis estavam muito bem balanceados, o que significa que não havia acúmulo ou falta de objetos em local algum.

O loiro aproximou-se de um armário de livros e viu algumas molduras lá, aproximou-se para ver milhares de fotos de Gina com duas pestinhas loiras, rindo, abraçados.

Draco pegou uma foto em especial, em que Gina parecia muito feliz, abraçando Amy e com Buck às suas costas.

Os dois eram muito novinhos.

"Eram recém nascidos, nessa foto", Gina o informou.

Ele voltou-se para ela, os cabelos da ruiva estavam molhados, longos e lisos, e usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, com uma mancha de molhado na altura dos ombros graças aos cabelos úmidos.

Estava maravilhosa.

Como sempre, aliás.

Draco voltou a foto no lugar.

"Acho que temos que conversar", começou ela, mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior.

"Acho que sim", concordou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos, perdido.

Nunca imaginou algo como isso.

Claro que sempre fantasiara seu reencontro com Gina, mas nunca realmente achou que o mesma fosse acontecer. E agora, ele tem filhos.

"Olha, eu não te perdôo pelo o que fez..."

"Gina, sobre a Guerra, eu ajudei o Potter", interrompeu-a.

"Não me refiro à isso", disse ela, séria, sem fitá-lo nos olhos "E eu já sabia sobre isso"

"Então a quê se refere?", perguntou ele, aproximando-se dela, ao passo que a mesma se afastou.

"Malfoy, você é o pai dos meus filhos. Só isso"

Draco deu um meio sorriso com a ironia da frase.

"_Só isso_?"

"Você _foi_ importante", disse ela, com firmeza "Há cinco anos atrás, quando eu estava frágil e sentindo-me péssima. Eu fui seu estepe, sua diversão inconseqüente, no entanto, aqui estão as conseqüências do que você fez", e esticou a foto para ele, uma outra, onde Gina, ainda com cara de criança, sorria, barriguda, acariciando a barriga, carinhosa.

Ele hesitou.

Diversão?

Estepe?

Do que ela estava falando?

"Gina..."

"Por que você continua me chamando assim?", irritou-se ela.

"Por quê? Acho que o grau de intimidade que tivemos..."

"_Tivemos_", repetiu Gina, dando ênfase "O que você esperava? Sinceramente, o que você esperava, voltando aqui para Londres? Você, ao menos, pensou em mim, alguma vez, nesses últimos cinco anos? Sabe o quanto foi difícil criar dois filhos sozinha?"

"Gina...", aproximou-se.

"NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM!", berrou ela, irritada.

O loiro assustou-se.

"O que você esperava?", repetiu "Que depois de tudo que você me fez passar, eu chegasse, te abraçando, e beijando, e dizendo que te amo? Não vai acontecer, Malfoy. Não depois de você ter me abandonada, sozinha, grávida, para encarar toda a minha família. E _você_ sabe o quanto ela é grande!"

Pela primeira vez, em anos, talvez, em toda a sua vida, Draco Malfoy ficou sem resposta.

_Continua..._

**N/A: _AVISO SUPER-HIPER-ULTRA IMPORTANTE! _**

_**POSTADO O PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO DA MINHA NOVA FANFIC: **_

"_**SETE MINUTOS NO PARAÍSO"**_

_**SE CURTIRAM ESSA FIC, DÊEM UMA PASSADINHA NA OUTRA, OK? ;)**_

Bom, aí está o novo capítulo!

Gostaram? Odiaram? Detestaram?

_Let me know!_ XD

Gi ouve: Let Me (Show You The Way) – Natasha Thomas

Agora, as reviews!

**Jessica emannuely – **Oi, fofis! Obrigada pelo comentário! Aí está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!

**Rk-Chan – **Bom, a Filha do Ministro já está atualizada:) Que bom que gostou do último capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Beijos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy – **Claro que senti sua falta! Ainda bem que você voltou! E, viu? Agora eu estou respondendo as reviews! (Orgulhosa!) Chutei a preguiça pra lá! XD

**Bethy Potter – **Que bom que está gostando, espero que esse capítulo a tenha agradado!

**Priscilla – **Que bom que você está amando a fic, porque eu amo os comentários de vocês! Viu o que deu? XD Será que o Draco vai conseguir reconquistá-la?

**Sophia D. – **Espero que esse capítulo esteja à altura dos outros! Espero por outra review para saber o que você achou dele! Beijos!

**Gabiii – **Aí está o capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Mari x) – **Aí está! Amy e Buck ainda vão aprontar muitas, vocês vão ver! Um beijo imenso!

**Nathalia – **Aí está o Draco tentando conversar com a Gina! Gostou da cena? Um beijo imensoo!

**Charlotte Weasley –** Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo, aliás, passe na minha nova fic **Sete Minutos No Paraíso**.

**Miaka – **Coloquei o link lá, querida! Obrigada pela capa maravilhosa! - Agora, voltando ao assunto, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Melody – **Aí está! Espero que tenha gostado! Sinto muito não ter postado _tão_ rápido.

**Fefa Black - **Espero que tenha achado esse capítulo fofo também! Um beijo!

**Musa-Sama –** Er... Bom, se você considerar aquilo uma conversa, então, ele conseguiu falar com ela, sim! XD Espero por outra review sua! Um beijo!

**Regulus Black –** Que bom que gostou das flores, você viu por que ele as comprou? XD Muito bom, né? Espero por outra review!

É ISSO, GENTE!

Espero por REVIEWS e até o próximo capítulo!

Um beijos!

Gi


	14. Frustrações

Capítulo 14 – Frustrações 

"Olha, eu não sabia que você estava grávida..."

Gina deu um sorriso infeliz, fraco, sem vida.

"Você não entende, não é mesmo?", perguntou ela, por fim, depois, balançou a cabeça, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

"Me escuta..."

"Não", disse, determinada "Eu quero que você vá embora. Você quer ver seus filhos, ótimo, mas eu e você, Malfoy, não temos mais nada do que tratar", disse, séria, dando as costas para ele.

"Você vai falar para eles sobre mim?", perguntou, surpreso.

"E eu tenho escolha?", falou a outra, secamente.

Não permitiria que Malfoy soubesse quanto sofrimento ela passou.

Queria matá-lo.

Empurrá-lo da janela, por tudo o que a fizer passar, mas seus filhos mereciam conhecer o pai.

"Eu... eu não queria que as coisas...", começou ele.

"Malfoy, sinceramente", começou Gina, fitando-o, com nada, senão desprezo nos olhos "Não há volta para o que você fez. Eu não sou mais a ruiva estúpida de cinco anos atrás. Venha aqui depois de amanhã. Buck e Amy vão amar te conhecer"

"Buck?", perguntou ele.

"Ah, é... Você quer que eu escreva? Quero dizer, seria bom se você chegasse aqui sabendo o nome deles, pelo menos", disse ela, com frieza, enquanto abria a porta da frente "Agora, Malfoy, se você me permite, eu gostaria de dormir um pouco"

Ele fitou-a.

Nunca correra atrás de mulher nenhuma e estava o fazendo por Gina.

Por que logo essa ruiva tão cabeça-dura tinha que ser a mãe de seus filhos?

Ele olhou-a, procurando por palavras, mas não achou nada.

"Te vejo por aí, Gina"

Ela deu de ombros.

E fechou as portas com força às suas costas.

XxXxX

Gina recostou-se contra a porta, sentou-se, e chorou.

XxXxX

"Mamãe está chorando", disse Amy, em pânico, acordando no meio da noite, virou-se e encontrou Buck dormindo ao seu lado, balançou-o "Buck, mamãe está triste"

Buck esfregou os olhos e abriu um olho, fitou a irmã e virou-se para o outro lado.

"Vai dormir, Amy"

"Buck, é sério!", gemeu a loirinha "Mamãe está chorando!"

"Hum?"

"BUCK!", berrou Amy, na orelha do irmão, que pulou, sentando-se na cama.

"Ain, Amy, eu quero dormir!"

"Mas a mamãe está chorando!"

"Como você pode saber, se ela nem está aqui?"

"Eu só sei! Vamos avisar a tia Hermione!"

Buck passou a mão nos olhos, deu de ombros e pulou da cama.

Amy veio logo atrás dele e os dois saíram andando juntos, de mão dadas.

"Você sabe por que a mamãe está triste?", perguntou o loirinho.

"Não", disse a outra, balançando a cabeça "Mas acho que ela está muito triste"

"Eu não quero ver a mamãe triste"

"Eu também não"

XxXxX

Gina limpou as lágrimas e foi até o banheiro, limpou o rosto estava se fitando no espelho, quando a campainha tocou.

Gina resmungou algo entre os dentes e abriu a porta, com os xingamentos na ponta da língua para o caso de ser o Malfoy, mas era Hermione, Rony e as crianças.

XxXxX

"Mamãe, você está bem?", perguntou Amy, soltando-se das mãos de Hermione e abraçando a mãe.

"Sim, querida, está tudo bem, por quê?", perguntou Gina, pegando a filha no colo, enquanto o outro filho aproximava-se e a abraçava.

"Eu sonhei que você estava triste", explicou a loirinha, aconchegando-se contra o pescoço da mãe.

Gina fitou Hermione e Rony, confusa.

"Longa história", sorriu Rony "Podemos entrar?"

"Claro, sinto muito", desculpou-se Gina.

O irmão e a cunhada entraram na casa e Rony foi direto para a cozinha preparar um café, sentindo que teriam uma longa noite de conversa.

Gina olhou os filhos por um instante, e depois sorriu.

"Acho que é bom vocês irem dormir, meus anjos", os dois deram um beijo em cada bochecha da mãe e foram para o quarto.

Gina fechou aporta atrás deles e usou um feitiço de modo que o que quer que eles conversassem na sala não pudesse ser ouvido do interior do quarto.

"Rony, eu não sei se a Hermione te contou...", começou Gina, depois de algum tempo "Mas Draco Malfoy voltou à cidade"

Rony paralisou-se da maneira que estava, depois voltou-se, com as faces vermelhas, em fúria.

"Como escondeu isso de mim?"

Hermione lançou um olhar de censura à Gina e depois voltou-se para Rony.

"Eu ia contar, Rony..."

"Ele chegou ontem de manhã", disse Gina, chamando a atenção dos dois para si mesma "Eu preciso contar para os meninos"

"Não precisa, não", resmungou Rony, emburrado.

"Rony, ele é o pai deles!", argumentou Hermione.

"Não importa, está bem? Ele nem deu sinal de vida..."

"Rony, eu tenho que fazer isso!", resmungou a ruiva, passando a mão pelos cabelos secos, àquela altura.

"Mas... mas..."

"Eles querem conhecê-lo! Meus filhos querem conhecer o filho, o que eu, supostamente, devo fazer em uma situação assim?"

"Dizer que ele morreu?", sugeriu Rony.

Gina revirou os olhos.

"Rony, você nunca cansa desses seus planos infalíveis?", perguntou ela, fechando os olhos, soltando o ar, cansada.

Rony revirou os olhos e serviu um pouco de café para três xícaras e cada um se serviu de um pouco.

"Gina, eu não concordo com essa idéia", disse o irmão, bebericando um pouco de café.

"Sinto muito, Rony, mas vou fazer o que é certo para os meus filhos, não importa como soe para mim. É uma obrigação que assumimos quando viramos pais"

Rony e Hermione trocam olhares significativos.

"Gina, sobre isso..."

"Rony, sinto muito, mas estou cansada. Vocês poderiam, por favor, ir embora? Quero tanto dormir...", murmurou ela.

Os dois aceitaram.

"Está bem", todos se despediram.

E o casal aparatou.

XxXxX

Draco sentou-se em sua cama e fitou o teto bem pintado da mansão.

Perdera cinco anos da vida de seus filhos.

_Seus_ filhos, com a única mulher que amara.

Amara?

Alguma coisa por aí, pelo menos, era o que supunha o loiro.

Perdera o respeito dela e seus filhos?

Não sabia nem mesmo o nome deles.

Não sabia do que gostavam, do que não gostavam...

Massageou a têmpora.

Que dor é essa?

Nunca a havia sentido antes, não tão forte e cruel.

Aquilo era arrependimento.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **A atualização demorou, mas chegou!

Quanta coisa, hein?

**Paola Lee – **Putz, o Draco não conseguiu se redimir mesmo, mas... o que fazer, né? Bom, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Jéssica emannuely – **Aí está a continuação! Beijos!

**Régulos Black – **hauiahiauh É verdade! Aí está! Espero que goste do capítulo!

**Miaka –** ahuiahaiuha Espero que tenha gostado do resto também! Beijos!

**Sophia D. – **Bom, terminou a briga, e como será que as coisas vão se virar? Espero por você no próximo capítulo!

**Gabiiii – **ahiuahau É, os gêmeos são terríveis msm! Um beijo imenso!

**Melody –** Aí está! Espero que eu esteja perdoada! Um beijo!

Bom, é isso!

Aí, gente, se gostou do capítulo, deixa um review, está bem?

Obrigada!

Beijos,

Gii


	15. Revelação

Capítulo 15 – Revelação 

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte antes dos filhos, preparou o café do manhã e decidiu que naquela manhã contaria a verdade aos filhos.

XxXxX

Draco sentou-se na cama.

Não havia conseguido dormir nada, e não se sentia disposto a passar mais oito horas tentando.

Levantou-se e resolveu:

Sabia o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado na noite passada, mas tentaria fazer as coisas darem certo.

Pelo menos, daquela vez.

XxXxX

"Bom dia, mamãe", disse Buck, sentando-se em uma das cadeira e servindo-se de um pedaço de pão com manteiga.

"Bom dia, amor! Como foi sua noite?", perguntou, sentando-se de frente para o filho.

"Eu não lembro", declarou o menino, falando com a boca cheia de pão.

"Não fale com comida na boca, Buck", bronqueou Gina, então, Amy chegou e sentou-se ao lado do irmão e também pegou um pão.

"'Dia", falou ela, sonolenta.

"Como foi sua noite?"

"Sem sonhos", declarou a loirinha, espreguiçando-se.

"Queridos, eu preciso conversar com vocês!", disse uma Gina, fingindo uma imensa alegria.

"O quê? O quê?", perguntaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

"Lembra o que eu disse sobre o papai de vocês?", perguntou Gina.

Os olhos dos dois se esbugalharam e começaram a brilhar.

"Siiim", responderam, novamente, os dois, em coro.

"Ele veio para ficar com vocês!"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Papai? Vem nos visitar?", perguntou Amy, finalmente, parecendo deliciada com a notícia.

"Sim!"

"Quando?", adiantou-se Buck.

"Eu... eu acho que em breve", completou Gina, achando-se uma estúpida.

"Ah", fez Buck, olhando para baixo "É o que você sempre diz"

Nesse exato instante, a campainha toca.

XxXxX

Draco entra como se fosse do prédio e o porteiro nem mesmo o pára, o que faz com que ele revire os olhos.

"_Nota mental: lembrar Gina de comprar algum sistema que a proteja de ladrões"_

Subiu o elevador, parou no 6o andar e tocou a campainha, quando Gina abriu a porta, ela pareceu surpresa e, depois, para a surpresa de Draco Malfoy, ela fechou a porta em sua cara.

Mas não sem antes soltar um "espere aí fora".

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Vocês andam cruéis, hein?

Só 6 reviews?

Mas, tudo bem!

Aqui está o capítulo novo!

HAUIhauiHAIUhiuh

Gina fechando a porta na cara do Draco e tudo, hum? XD

Agora, as reviews:

**Lolita Malfoy – **Aí está a continuação! Beijinhos!

**Gisele M. – **ahuiahiuah Mas acho que no lugar da Gina era o que eu faria, sabe? "Er... Então, queridos, foi pro beleléu!", afinal, o Draco nem deu sinal de vida, não é? Um beijo imenso!

**Sophia D. – **Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Bom, nesse novo capítulo, curto, mas presente, Gina conta para os filhos sobre o pai! Revelações, hum? Espero que tenha gostado!

**Miss Moriart – **Vixe, vai me bater então! O Capítulo tá minúsculo! Mas os próximos serão maiores, prometo! -

**Miaka – **Sabia que um dos principais motivos porque a Gina vai ser chatíssima para perdoar o Draco é você, né? Que você me disse que tava muito brava com ele e que achava que a Gina não devia perdoá-lo nunca! (risos) Segui seu conselho! Beijos!

**Regulus Black –** Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! Um beijo!

Por enquanto, é isso!

Espero por mais reviews, povo ruim u.u! XD

E aos que comentaram, obrigada do fundo do coração!

Um beijo imenso!

Gii


	16. Pai e Filhos

Capítulo 16 – Pai e Filhos 

Gina voltou-se para os filhos, sem evitar um sorrisinho satisfeito.

"Sabem quem está lá fora?"

"Quem?", perguntaram os dois, inocentes.

"O Tio Ron?", sugeriu o Buck.

"Não, melhor!", respondeu Gina.

"O tio Fred?", sugeriu Amy.

"Não..."

"O tio Jorge?", tentou o loiro.

"Er... Não"

"Papai Noel!", exaltou-se Amy.

"Não... Tá... Deixa que eu conto:", disse Gina, resolvendo cortar antes que eles achassem alguma pessoa que deixasse Draco Malfoy no chinelo "Papai!"

"Ele está lá fora?", desconfiou Buck.

"Está"

"_Lá_ fora?", repetiu Amy, enquanto Buck caminhava em direção à porta, hesitante.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy estava recostado contra uma parede, foi quando viu a porta sendo entreaberta e um par de olhinhos azuis vivos o fitaram, depois arregalaram-se a porta foi fechada, com força.

"É VERDADE!", ele pôde ouvir uma voz masculina e infantil gritar "PAPAI ESTÁ LÁ FORA!"

E, para sua total surpresa, Draco sentiu um carinho e afeição por aquela voizinha como ele nunca havia sentido por nada, a não ser, talvez, pela mãe daquele pequeno ser.

XxXxX

Amy e Buck correram para se arrumar para o papai e Gina abriu a porta, sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso de felicidade.

Nunca os havia visto tão feliz!

"Oi", cumprimentou ela, abrindo a porta e deixando que ele entrasse.

"Oi, como você está?", perguntou, sinceramente preocupado.

"Bem... bom, não ganhei na loteria, nem nada, mas fazia muito tempo que não os via tão felizes", disse, olhando para o corredor por onde os filhos tinham sumido alguns segundos antes.

Draco deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Gina..."

"Draco, olha... er... Malfoy", corrigiu-se Gina, desconcertada "Não vamos brigar na frente deles, está bem? O que plane... aliás, por que veio aqui hoje?", perguntou, cruzando os braços e fitando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu...", mas então a porta do quarto dos filhos se abriu e os dois saíram arrumados, olhando curiosos para os dois, mas com os olhos ansiosos e brilhantes para o loiro que se sentiu ainda pior por não ter estado presente por cinco anos.

"Olá", cumprimentou, ficando de joelhos, para ficar do mesmo tamanho dos gêmeos.

Buck, que sempre fora o mais extrovertido, berrou um 'ooooooooi', enquanto Amy ficou atrás de Buck, parecendo usá-lo como escudo.

"Oi, Amy, como vai?", perguntou Draco, encantando-se com o fato de que a loirinha tinha um jeito tão parecido com o de Gina.

Amy apenas balançou a cabeça, com as bochechas vermelhas.

Houve um longo silêncio, onde Draco olhava maravilhado para os filhos, Gina parecia que ia chorar a qualquer instante, e os dois pequenos apenas pareciam olhar para o pai, maravilhados.

"Pai?", chamou Buck e Draco concentrou sua atenção nele.

"Sim?"

"Você quer ver minha coleção de figurinhas dos melhores jogadores de Quadriboll?"

"Eu adoraria!", sorriu.

E Draco, junto com os dois filhos, saíram, deixando uma Gina com um sorriso bobo e feliz na sala.

Não importava se odiava o ex-sonserino, ou não, se seus filhos estavam felizes, ela aceitaria.

XxXxX

"E esse é o meu favorito: Harry Potter!", sorriu o loiro, sem perceber que o pai havia revirado os olhos "Ele morreu na guerra, mas seria um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo, se tivesse sobrevivido"

"Bom...", começou Draco.

Então, Amy o surpreendeu sentando-se ao seu lado e comentando, como se fosse muito mais velha que o irmão.

"Ele só fala nesse Harry Potter, quer ser como ele, quando crescer", disse, revirando os olhos.

"Você conheceu ele?", perguntou Buck, interessado.

"Sim, e sua mãe também", estranhou Draco.

Por que Gina não contou para eles sobre Potter?

"Sério? Mamãe conhecia ele?", espantou-se o loirinho.

"Na verdade, eles namoraram por um tempo, ant..."

"O QUÊ?", era a vez de Amy "Mamãe namorou com o Harry?"

Draco engoliu em seco.

Oh-oh.

"Bem, veja bem, Ronald e Harry eram melhores amigos, assim como Hermione Sang... Granger, eles eram o 'trio maravilha' de Hogwarts, Gina era apaixonada por Harry Potter, até que, quando ela tinha quinze anos, eles namoraram, mas ele terminou com ela, porque não queria que ela morresse..."

Os dois prestavam atenção em cada palavra dele, o que fez com que ele se sentisse constrangido.

"E como vocês começaram a namorar?", perguntou Amy, interessada.

"Bem... nós estávamos em uma deten... digo, nos jardins de Hogwarts, quando nos encontramos e começamos a conversar...", mentiu Draco "E, quando dei por mim, já estava apaixonado", sorriu ele, quando Gina abriu a porta, e ele se calou imediatamente.

XxXxX

Gina resolveu que ia fazer um pouco de suco e servir para os filhos e para Draco Malfoy, quando o telefone tocou.

Era Thomas Retbuck, um cara que a estava xavecando há uns dois anos, e ela resolvera ceder.

Afinal, era bonito, educado, e parecia gostar de crianças.

"Gina, olá!"

"Bom dia, Tom"

"Como está?"

"Muito bem, obrigada, e você?"

"Estou ótimo. Só ligando para perguntar sobre o nosso almoço. Tudo em cima?"

Gina quase deu um berro.

Já eram onze horas e ainda estava de pijamas!

Havia se esquecido completamente, também, com a aparição repentina de Draco Malfoy, nem teve tempo em pensar em suas próprias coisas.

"Claro que está de pé!", quase berrou, agarrando o telefone "Que horas você vem me buscar?", perguntou, rezando para que ela pudesse ter, pelo menos, duas horas para se arrumar, mas não teve essa sorte.

"Estive pensando em passar aí pelo meio-dia, o que me diz?"

"Ahn.. é... perfeito", mentiu ela "Tenho que ir, estou te esperando!", e desligou.

Correu para o quarto e fechou a porta às suas costas, escolheu, rapidamente, uma saia jeans e uma blusa rosa justa. Foi tomar um banho longo e relaxante, quando saiu do banho, faltavam dez para o meio-dia, deu um berrinho, sentindo-se uma adolescente idiota e vestiu-se, depois, escovou os cabelos e passou um pouco de maquiagem.

Satisfeita com o resultado, pegou sua mala e saiu correndo, em direção ao quarto dos filhos. Abriu a porta e viu que Draco fechou a boca assim que chegou, e desviou os olhos.

"Draco, você poderia cuidar das crianças?", perguntou, sorrindo para os filhos.

"Mamãe, é verdade que você...?", começou Buck, mas Draco tapou a boca dele com a mão e deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Pode ir, Gin! Eu cuido deles!"

Gina olhou desconfiada.

"Acho melhor ligar para o Rony...", começou ela, pegando o telefone sem fio.

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

"Esperem aqui, crianças!", e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta às suas costas "Você está louca? Seu irmão vai me matar!"

"Hum... E isso é ruim, por que...?", começou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu gosto deles, está bem?", disse, apontando para o quarto e referindo-se aos filhos "Não vou fazer-lhes mal algum!", assegurou "E quero ficar algum tempo com eles!"

"Não sei, não", disse a ruiva, começando a digitar o número do irmão, então, Draco arrancou o telefone da mão dela.

"Que parte do 'ele vai me matar' você não entendeu, Virgínia?", perguntou, sério dessa vez.

Gina fitou-o, apreensiva.

"Você não vai sumir com eles?", perguntou, depois, riu da própria teoria "Claro que não, sumiu por cinco anos, o que vai querer com eles agora?"

"Virgínia, se um dia você acordar estrangulada, fui eu que não agüentei as suas alfinetadas, OK?", disse ele, sério "Agora, será que dá para você confiar um pouquinho em mim e deixá-los comigo?", perguntou.

"Não", falou ela, decidida, tentando pegar o telefone da mão dele.

Ele colocou-o mais no alto e isso fez os dois lembraram-se de um momento em especial, quando há pouco menos de seis anos atrás.

XxXxX

"Eu... quero... meu... anel!", berrava uma ruiva, enquanto pulava de um pé para o outro tentando alcançar o anel que ganhara dos pais, que um certo loiro segurava bem lá no alto, impossibilitando-a de alcançar.

"Vamos, coelhinho, pula, pula!", ria o sonserino, com um sorrisinho de deboche.

Gina fuzilou-o com os olhos.

"Tão novinho e já roubando... tsc, tsc...", zombou ela, parando de pular e fitando-o, debochada "A situação já está tão ruim assim, Malfoy?"

O loiro hesitou.

Pensou.

"Claro que não", disse, por falta de coisa melhor para responder.

"Hahaha! Deixei a Grande Fuinha sem resposta? A Hermione precisa saber disso!", riu Gina, então, num gesto firme, o loiro prensou Virgínia Weasley contra a porta da sala de troféus e fitou-a, dentro dos olhos chocolate.

"Sabe o que você parece para mim, Weasley?", perguntou ele.

"U-u-u-uma coelha?", sugeriu ela, gaguejando, com a repentina mudança.

"Não", falou ele, aproximando seu rosto "Uma tola", e afastou-se, tão repentinamente quanto o se aproximara.

E jogou o anel no chão, próximo aos pés da ruiva.

"Toma aí, seu anel", e depois, voltou a difícil tarefa de limpar os troféus.

XxXxX

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, depois, Gina revirou os olhos.

"Está bem, tem comida no fogão", abriu a porta e dirigiu-se aos filhos "Divirtam-se, meus amores...", voltou-se para o loiro "Até, Draco"

E saiu.

XxXxX

"Por que eu não posso falar para ela?"

"Eu te dou um galeão para você ficar quieto, está bem?", disse Draco, pegando um galeão e jogando nas mãos do filho.

"Yes!", fez o menino, guardando o dinheiro no bolso das vestes.

"E eu?", pediu Amy, esticando a mão "Eu também quero um galeão!"

Draco riu, revirando os olhos, e jogou outro galeão na mão dela.

"Temos um acordo?"

"Sim!", disseram os dois, mas, depois de se olharem, confusos, Buck emendou "O que é um acordo?"

"Acordo... é quando... bem... por exemplo, eu te dou algo em troca de outra coisa. Por exemplo, eu dei os galeões em troca de que vocês guardassem um segredo", tentou explicar Draco.

Os dois continuaram, em silêncio, fitando-o.

"Certo. Assim: eu dei o galeão para você, e outro para você", disse, apontando, respectivamente, para Amy e Buck "Mas, o galeão não foi de graça, em troca disso, vocês não podem contar para ninguém sobre o Harry Potter e sua mãe"

"Ahhh...", fez Buck.

"Entendi!", gabou-se Amy "Você deu o galeão, mas para isso, nós temos que ficar quietos e não comentar para mamãe sobre o Harry Potter!"

"Exatamente", aliviou-se Draco.

"Legal! O que vamos fazer agora, pai?", perguntou Amy, dando pulinhos, animados.

"Hum... o que acham de ir jogar Quadriboll?", perguntou e, enquanto Buck pulava pela casa, transbordando felicidade, Amy pareceu chateada "O que foi?"

"Ela é _menininha_! Não gosta de Quadriboll!", provocou o irmão, mostrando a língua para a loirinha que fitou-o como se fosse matá-lo.

"Não é isso", choramingou "Mas eu não sei jogar Quadriboll!"

"Eu ensino você!", sorriu Draco, pegando-a no colo "Vamos?"

"Vamooos!", berrou Buck, pegando sua _Nimbus 2006_.

XxXxX

Gina sorriu e acenou para Thomas, quando ele estacionou em frente a ela.

Ele abriu a porta para ela, que sentou-se no banco de acompanhante, ele sentou à direção e fitou-a, deliciado.

"Você está linda"

"Obrigada, você também está", corou Gina, e era verdade.

Thomas tinha cabelos escuros, bagunçados, e olhos azuis maravilhosos, todas as jornalistas do Profeta Diário – onde Gina trabalhava – morriam por um olhar dele, mas ele parecia empenhado em conquistar a ruiva ao seu lado.

"Posso saber o que a fez aceitar meu convite?", perguntou, enquanto o carro começava a se mover com rapidez.

"Bom, primeiro, você é muito chato e eu queria te tirar do meu pé. Segundo, todas estão morrendo para ficar com você, e eu quero ser a primeira a conseguir, para que eu possa me gabar", zombou ela, fazendo-o rir.

"Eu sou apenas insistente, e sei o que quero", disse ele, com um sorriso sincero.

Gina derreteu-se por dentro.

Não era tão bonito quanto Draco, ou Harry, mas era exatamente do tipo de homem que Gina sentia falta.

"_Draco costumava ser como ele, sincero, verdadeiro... mas acho que era só uma máscara..."_, pensou, melancólica.

"Como estão as crianças?", perguntou, genuinamente interessado.

"Bem! São umas gracinhas..."

"Um dia, quero conhecê-los..."

Isso era outra coisa que Gina adorava nele.

Qualquer outro homem faria um: "Filhos? Ahn... Certo, eu te ligo", e, bem, claro, sumiam.

Mas não Tom, quando ela disse dos filhos, querendo fazer ele ir caçar outra, ele sorriu e disse que amava crianças.

E foi a partir daí que começou a pensar em aceitar os convites dele.

"Bom, é aqui", disse, parando em frente à um dos mais fabulosos restaurantes do Beco Diagonal.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **5 páginas, para ninguém dizer que tá pequeno!

Miaka, querida, adaptei o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!

Agora, que acharam da recordação? XD

Eu gostei de escrevê-la!

Bom, quanto as reviews:

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **Que bom que gostou! Hoje eu tava assistindo o "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal" no Cartoon, quando eu vi o Tom Felton, quase tive um treco. E olha que eu acho que o Draco devia ser um cara meio Johnny Deep, meio Brad Pitt... Ai, ai... babando Er... então! Espero que tenha gostado XD Beijos!

**Gisele.M: **Nhá, a Gina foi boazinha! Eu dava um chute nos países baixos que ele ia perder o rumo! HAHIAUHAIU Bom, mas a Gina só fechou a porta por causa dos filhos e zás:)

**Gabiii: **Aí está o novo capítuloo! O que achou da lembrança?

**Mari Veiga: **haiuahaiuhaiuha Ser a Amy deve ser um cocô, porque você não pode agarrar o Malfoy porque ele é seu papai XD Tadinha, vai ter que levar ela no terapeuta quando ficar mais velha! XD Viu, o capítulo está bem maior, hum?

**Melody: **auihaiuahaui Espero que goste deste capítulo e atualizei super rápido diz aí! ;D

**Regulus Black: **O capítulo foi pequeno, mas eu atualizei rápido, não é? Um beijo! ;)

**Miaka: **hauiahua Bom, mudei um pouco o capítulo, espero que esteja um pouco melhor:D De qualquer forma, você me ajudou muito nessa fic! ;) Um beijo!

**Sophia D.: **Hey, lindona:D Bom, quanto à Gina ter fechado a porta na cara do Draco, acho que tá explicado o porquê, né? Bom, e o capítulo também está maior! Um beijo imensoo! ;D

É isso, gente!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijinhos!

Gii


	17. Tarde Agitada

Capítulo 17 – Tarde Agitada 

Draco e os filhos comeram no Merlim Donald's, as crianças pediram um Merlim Lance Feliz, enquanto ele se contentou com um Cheddar Burger.

"Mamãe não gosta que a gente coma aqui, não é saudível...", disse Buck, com a boca cheia de pão e hambúrguer.

"Saudável, você quer dizer", corrigiu Draco, rindo.

"Ééééé", concordou ele, tomando um pouco de Coca.

"O que vamos fazer, depois de comer?", perguntou Amy, pondo uma batata na boca, com gosto.

"Compras, suponho, uma vez que vamos ter que esperar uma hora antes de poder praticar qualquer esporte"

"Ahh...", fez Buck.

Amy parecia maravilhada com a idéia.

"Você pode me comprar um estojo de maquiagem?"

"Claro, por que não?"

"Mamãe não deixa ela passar maquiagem", informou Buck.

"Fica quieto", irritou-se a loirinha.

"Mas é verdade!"

"Amy, é verdade ou é mentira?"

Amy olhou para baixo.

"Ela não gosta _muito_..."

"Então, sinto muito, mas a resposta para sua pergunta é não, mas podemos comprar outra coisa..."

"Eu quero a maquiagem!"

"Mas..."

"EU QUERO!", berrou ela, com lágrimas começando a cair dos olhos "Vamos, papai, por favor..."

Draco não agüentava isso.

Ela estava chorando, e o chamara de 'papai'!

"Está bem..."

Ela sorriu, como se nem tivessem lágrimas.

"Êba!"

"Chorona", resmungou Buck, enfiando uma batata na boca.

Ela lhe mostrou a língua.

XxXxX

A comida é divina.

A companhia é divina.

Não poderia estar melhor.

OK, se ela parasse de pensar em Malfoy, talvez, as coisas pudessem ficar um pouco melhores.

Gina estava rindo de uma piada de Tom, quando sentiu uma necessidade imensa de ligar para casa, para ver como as coisas estavam.

"Tom, você me dá licença um estantinho?", pediu, levantando-se.

"Claro", estranhou ele "Não vá fugir"

"Claro que não", sorriu ela.

Ligou para casa, do banheiro.

Chamou.

Chamou.

Chamou.

Chamou.

Caixa postal.

Em pânico, ligou para Hermione.

"Ministério de Mag..."

"Mione, preciso do celular do Draco", pediu Gina, com urgência na voz, sem nem perceber que o chamara pelo primeiro nome.

"O que fo...?"

"AGORA!", berrou e todas as mulheres no banheiro olharam para ela, que sentiu-se corar furiosamente "Por favor"

"Está bem... um minuto", disse Mione, e, depois de alguns segundos, lhe passou o número.

Com os dedos trêmulos, Gina discou o número.

XxXxX

O celular de Draco começou a vibrar, ele puxou-o do bolso da calça.

"Número desconhecido" 

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Draco atendeu-o.

"Alô?"

"ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, SEU LOUCO?", berrou Gina do outro lado.

"Hey, calma, eu saí com eles..."

"E não me avisa nada?"

"Você não deixou número para contato e, além do mais, achei que não fosse se importar"

"Acontece que eu me importo!", berrou ela, ele afastou o celular do ouvido e a voz dela ainda se fazia bem inteligível "ELES SÃO MEUS FILHOS, SEU IDIOTA!"

"Sinto muito, está bem?", irritou-se ele "Nós estamos bem e vamos voltar logo para o seu apartamento, não se preocupe!"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Certo, desculpe... é só que..."

"Weasley, a gente se fala depois", e desligou o telefone, irritado.

O que ela achava?

Que ele ia raptar as crianças?

Lógico que não!

Ele tentara, tentara, tentara, mas à partir daquele instante se prometeu que não tentaria mas fazer as coisas darem certo.

Se nada estava bom para Virgínia, o que mais poderia ele fazer?

"Quem era papai?", perguntou Buck, que acabara de sair do provador com o uniforme do time da Bulgária, que era um dos seus favoritos.

"Ninguém", mentiu Draco "Ficou ótimo em você vai querer levar?"

"Sim! Uau...", fez o menino, com os olhos parados sobre algo que Draco nem mesmo havia percebido.

"O que é isso?", perguntou Draco, para uma vendedora.

"É a última vassoura que lançaram. Só temos duas em estoque. É a _Firebolt XXI"_, comentou a mulher "O sonho de qualquer criança"

"Eu quero. As duas.", adicionou ele, olhando para uma Amy entediada.

Ela aprenderia que voar era uma das coisas mais emocionantes e se apaixonaria, ele tinha certeza disso.

A mulher arregalou os olhos.

"Senhor, elas custam..."

"Eu as quero", disse ele, sério "Agora"

A mulher assentiu e saiu para o depósito, voltando com duas caixas longas, embrulhou-as, enquanto Buck continuava olhando maravilhado para a vassoura.

"Gosta dela, filho?"

"Sim, mas é cara..."

Draco apenas sorriu.

"Quem sabe, um dia, você não ganha uma, não é?", sorriu, misterioso.

Voltou-se para a mulher e acrescentou o uniforme oficial do time da Bulgária, não sem antes acrescentar:

"As duas vassouras devem ser entregues nesse endereço...", e deu o endereço da Mansão Malfoy.

Saiu com os filhos e foram para uma loja de cosmética, onde saiu com um estojo do tamanho de uma muralha para Amy.

XxXxX

Gina sentiu-se estranhamente culpada.

Não devia ter sido tão grossa, devia?

Afinal, o que fizera ele demais?

Só pegara os meninos e saíra para uma tarde divertida juntos.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentou-se de novo junto com Tom, a comida já havia chegado e ele a esperava para comer.

"Sinto muito"

"Não se preocupe", sorriu.

Gina sorriu de volta, e os dois começaram a comer, enquanto conversavam sobre todos os assuntos possíveis.

XxXxX

Draco alugou uma vassoura fraca e segura para Amy começar a treinar e levou os filhos para um canto mais calmo, onde os dois colocaram a vassoura no chão.

"Agora, coloquem sua mão sobre a vassoura e gritem 'suba'!", ordenou Draco.

"Suba", falaram os dois, em uníssono.

A vassoura de Buck subiu imediatamente, a de Amy tremeu no chão, mas não subiu nem um centímetro.

"Buck, agora, você pode subir na vassoura, mas me espere, está bem?", disse ele, e Buck obedeceu "Amy, você está indo bem, acredite em mim, normalmente, as pessoas demoram horas para fazer a vassoura se mexer, está bem? Tente de novo, e não desista"

Amy sorriu e tentou de novo.

E de novo.

E de novo.

E de novo.

Até que, na sexta vez, a vassoura subiu até sua mão, ela maravilhou-se.

"Agora, monte nela", disse Draco, e a menina obedeceu, Draco pôs-se entre os dois "Agora, dêem impulso!"

Os três deram e saíram voando.

Amy deu um berrinho histérico e maravilhado.

"Agora, vamos treinar as curvas!", disse Draco, sorrindo para os filhos.

Buck era experiente, e já devia ter treinado outras vezes, mas era a primeira vez de Amy e queria ter certeza de que as coisas iam dar certo.

"Inclinem o corpo para este lado, assim como eu, e a vassoura vai obedecê-los", disse o loiro e sorriu quando os filhos fizeram o mesmo "Amy, cuidado, não vire muito, ou ela vai ficar fazendo rodas e não vai sair do lugar!"

A garota arrumou-se rapidamente e corou.

"Ótimo, agora...", Draco olhou para o relógio "Agora temos que voltar para casa"

"Papai...", começou Buck, chateado "A gente não pode ficar mais um pouco?"

"Não, temos que ir embora... Sua mãe vai chegar daqui a pouco..."

"Como aterrissamos?", perguntou Amy, em pânico.

XxXxX

"Vamos embora?", perguntou ele, ainda rindo de um comentário de Gina sobre o vestido de uma mulher avantajada que estava sentada à algumas mesas deles.

"Sim, claro", disse Gina, corada de tanto rir.

Tom pediu a conta e dirigiu Gina em direção ao seu prédio.

XxXxX

"Nossa, papai, foi muito legal!", disse Buck, abraçado à sua _Nimbus 2006_.

"Obrigado", disse ele, passando a mão nos cabelos do filho "Podemos ir duas vezes por semana treinar Quadriboll, se quiserem!"

"Eu também gostei! Queria uma vassoura para mim!", disse, fazendo uma careta, chateada.

"Vocês podem dividir essa, por enquanto, e eu comprarei uma para você, está bem?"

Ela deu um sorriso maravilhado e os dois correram para o banheiro, para tomarem um banho, como Draco lhe pedira.

Draco espreguiçou-se e resolveu descer para comprar um jornal, quando abriu a porta...

XxXxX

"Obrigada pelo almoço, foi ótimo..."

"Imagine! O prazer foi todo meu...", sorriu ele, saindo do carro para acompanhá-la até seu apartamento.

"A comida estava ótima"

"A companhia era melhor ainda", murmurou ele, sorrindo.

Gina sentiu-se corar.

Aquilo era tão estúpido, por que se sentia como uma adolescente perto dele?

Os dois pararam em frente ao apartamento, e então os olhos azuis brilhantes de Tom encontraram com os de Gina, ele a envolveu pela cintura e, ao vê-la fechando os olhos, aproximou-se e beijou-a.

Gina estava quase passando as mãos em torno do pescoço dele para aprofundar o beijo dele, quando a porta se abriu.

Gina soltou-se rapidamente do moreno e fitou o loiro que, estarrecido, segurava a porta aberta.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Pan-pan-pan!

E agora?

O que acharam da cena do Quadriboll?

E da Gina chateada por que brigou com o Draco?

Bonitinho, né?

Agora, as reviews:

**Hzinha: **Aí está a att! Espero que tenha gostado mesmo! ;D Beijos!

**Gisele M.: **Ninguém ganha do Draco! ;D Aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Bethy Potter: **Que bom que você está gostando! Aí está o novo capítulo! ;D

**Sophia D.: **Estou feliz que você tenha gostado do Draco papito! xD E a recordação eu também amei escrever!

**Melody: **Foi rápido, vai! ;)

**Mari Veiga: **Mas se ela fica se gabando, corre o risco de ter uma amiga ninfeta? Nem posso imaginar o Draco com outra que não seja a Gininha ou eu! XD Ou vocês que são minhas amiguxas e pah XDDDD Espero que tenha gostado do novo cap! ;D

**Miaka: **Que bom que gostou da att! ;D Aí está o novo capítulo!

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **Nem me fala, agora vou ficar pensando nesse Draco Brad Malfoy Pitt o dia todo! Hauihauia Beijos! ;D

Gente, é isso!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	18. Proibições

Capítulo 18 – Proibições 

"Acho que estamos em frente ao apartamento errado...", disse um Tom, confuso.

"Er... não...", começou Gina, corando furiosamente.

Draco Malfoy ficou em silêncio, fechou a boca, engoliu em seco, e lançou-lhe um olhar feroz.

"Virgínia, será que nós podíamos conversar?", pediu ele, tentando manter a calma.

Gina piscou, confusa.

"Por quê?"

"_Agora"_, sibilou o loiro, puxando-a para dentro do apartamento e fechando a porta na cara do moreno, que fitava a cena, em choque.

"O que você está fazendo?", perguntou a ruiva, soltando-se com um tranco das mãos do loiro.

"O que _você_ estava fazendo?"

"Eu estava saindo com o Thomas, se é que já não ficou claro"

"Qual é o seu problema?!? Você tem filhos, agora, sabia? Não pode sair por aí beijando pessoas que você nem conhece!"

"Que _você_ nem conhece, Malfoy, pois eu o conheço muito bem! Trabalha comigo e tem insistido para sair comigo há anos!", irritou-se a ruiva, sem nem ligar para o fato de que os filhos estavam no banheiro, não muito longe deles "Eu já te disse que o fato de que você é pai dos meus filhos, não muda em nada o fato de que _eu não te suporto_!"

Ele pareceu em estado de choque, por alguns segundos, depois, recuperou a pose.

"Ótimo", e, passando por ela, como se nem ligasse para o fato, saiu do apartamento.

XxXxX

"Mamãe, mamãe! Hoje foi super legal! O papai é o máximo... cadê ele?", perguntou Buckler.

"Buck, ele foi embora..."

"Ele volta, não é?", perguntou Amy, com os olhos grandes, em desespero.

"Claro que sim...", disse Gina, incerta.

"Mamãe, eu gosto do papai", disse Amy.

"Eu também", sorriu Buck, enquanto colocava seu pijama "E ele também gosta da gente! Até nos ensinou a voar e tudo..."

"É verdade!"

"E eu vou ser que nem o Harry Potter!"

Gina deu um sorriso.

"Contou isso para ele?"

"Sim! Ele só disse que se conheceram e que vocês namor...", Amy tapou a boca, e fitou Buck, em pânico.

"O quê?", perguntou Gina, lentamente, embora já tivesse entendido perfeitamente o que ocorrera.

Como ele pôde contar à eles sobre Harry?

Como?!?

Iria matá-lo.

"Droga, agora vou ter que devolver o meu galeão para ele...", murmurou Amy, triste, pegando o galeão e pondo-o sobre a cama.

"O que é isso?", perguntou lentamente Gina, pegando o galeão e o analisando.

"Um acordo!", disse Buck, radiante "Eu também ganhei um! Mas eu tinha que ficar quieto..."

Gina irritou-se.

"Dê-me seu galeão também, Buck"

"Por quê?", perguntou o garoto, em pânico.

"Porque o que seu pai fez foi errado!"

"Mas eu não falei nada!", retrucou ele.

"Buck...", principiou Gina.

O garoto, triste, colocou o galeão na mão da mãe.

Gina ligou para Hermione e pediu que ela viesse cuidar dos meninos, porque precisava que ela cuidasse deles, para que pudesse conversar com o "papai deles".

Hermione surgiu alguns minutos depois, e disse, assim que Gina abriu a porta:

"Pensa bem no que você vai dizer, está bem?"

Gina passou por ela correndo e pegou o elevador.

"Cuide deles, Mione. Volto em alguns minutos"

Ligou o carro e dirigiu em direção à Mansão Malfoy.

XxXxX

Draco estava deitado no sofá, pensando.

Por que se importava tanto?

Fazia cinco anos desde que estiverem juntos pela última vez.

"_Você sabe porque está bravo. Ela é o motivo principal porque você voltou para a Inglaterra e, agora, tudo está caindo aos pedaços bem na sua frente. Você tem filhos que nem mesmo conhece, e ela está com outro... você sempre foi tão patético"_, era a voz de seu pai.

A campainha.

Draco abriu a porta e a ruiva de seus pensamentos entrou sem ser convidada e jogou seus dois galões no chão, entre ele e ela.

Ele fechou a porta.

"Você subornou meus filhos?", perguntou ela, irritada.

"Eu diria que eu fiz um acordo, ao que eles não cumpriram, por sinal", disse ele, pegando os dois galeões e pondo-os sobre a mesa.

"Então, é isso? Te dou uma chance com os seus filhos e o que você faz? Serve de mau exemplo!", berrou ela, acusando-o "Eu devia ter ouvido Rony e ter dito que você estava _morto_!"

"CHEGA!", berrou ele, mais alto e mais irritado do que ela.

Ela ficou em silêncio, surpresa.

"Você não faz nada, senão me acusar, e eu aceitei. Aceitei, aceitei, porque você está certa. Parcialmente, pelo menos, mas nunca se propôs a ouvir a minha versão da história, porque só você está certa, não é?"

Gina cruzou os braços.

"Me diga, então, sua versão dos fatos"

"Na guerra, Virgínia, foi por _você_ que eu mudei, está bem? Foi por _você_ que eu matei todos aqueles comensais, mas sabia que você estava furiosa comigo! Sabia, e por isso não quis atrás de você depois que fui inocentado e resolvi... bem... fugir", Gina deu um sorriso incrédulo e ia abrir a boca, quando ele a interrompeu "Mas nesses cinco anos, eu não pensei em nada, em ninguém, que não fosse você. Voltei aqui, para te ver, para tentar fazer as coisas darem certo, e descobri que você tinha ficado grávida, e que teve dois filhos meus. Por que não mandou uma carta? Um cartão postal? Qualquer coisa?"

"Por que _você_ não mandou nada?", perguntou ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu tive medo que você não fosse responder...", admitiu, por fim "E sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas... mas que escolha eu tinha?"

Gina fitou-o, incrédula.

"Que escolha você tinha?!?", irritou-se "Ter ficado do meu lado, ter encarado seus medos e ter ficado do meu lado, é isso o que você devia ter feito!"

"Gina..."

"Draco, não... Eu precisei de cinco anos para te esquecer, agora que eu estou conseguindo ser feliz de novo, com Tom, e todo o resto, não me apareça querendo fazer as coisas darem certo. Não depois de cinco anos, Draco.", disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, aproximando-se da porta.

"Não pode me proibir de vê-los, são meus filhos!", indignou-se Draco.

"Eu não te proíbo de vê-los, Draco...", disse ela, por fim "Eu te proíbo de _me_ ver. De falar comigo, de me dirigir a palavra... Eu quero distância de você"

E, com essas palavras, ela saiu da mansão Malfoy.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Sinto a demora, mas aí está o novo capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado:D

Agora, as reviews do último capítulo!

**Maggy 94:** Aí está o novo capítulo! É verdade, o Draco é lindo como pai! Deve ter ficado traumatizado com o Lúcio malvado... :/ Beijos!

**Arielle: **Aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Rk-chan: **haiuahuia Não teve porrada, mas bem que podia, né?

**Ash Yumi Weasley: **Aí está a atualização, espero que você não chore! O.o Beijos:D

**Hzinhah: **Espero que tenha gostado deste também! Beijoos!

**Moranguita: **Que bom que você gostou!! Espero que este também tenha lhe divertido!

**Sophia D.: **hauihaiuaha Quem sabe eu não faço o Draco raptar os filhos, mesmo? Amei a idéia! Hahaiuah Beijos!!

**Paola Lee: **Bom, foi mais ou menos uma briga, mas foi... O que achou do capítulo?

**Bibica: **ahuiahuiaau Eu não sei escrever Mac Donald's... tinha que ter o Merlim. Eu sou meio viciada em Merlim. XD

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **hauihaiuah Draco Brad Malfoy Pitt foi o ó! Amei! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

**Regulus Black:** Acho que a Gina não vai perdoar tão cedo... Espero que tenha achado bom este capítulo!! Um beijo!

**Mari Veiga: **hauihaiua Brigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo de hoje! Beijos!!

**Bethy Potter: **ahauihaiuha Gostou? Espero que também tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos!

**Miaka:** Devia mesmo. Hauihauihaa. A Gina tava muito má com o Draco:/ Espero que tenha gostado, Mi! Você é uma das únicas que me motiva à escrever a fic! Beijos!


	19. Explicações?

**Capítulo 19 – Explicações?!?**

"Tom, eu... eu te devo uma explicação sobre a noite passada, acho", disse uma Gina corada, enquanto aproximava-se da mesa do moreno, que mal ergueu os olhos de suas pendências.

"Não tem o que explicar...", resmungou o outro.

"Eu tenho, sim, Tom. O que eu fiz não foi certo e eu sinto muito, de verdade!", falou a ruiva, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para o homem, quer ergueu os olhos, parecendo vencido "O almoço de ontem foi ótimo e eu sinto muito por não ter tido nem mesmo a... decência... de agradecê-lo. Sinto muito", terminou, olhando para o cinzeiro prateado sobre a mesa dele.

"Virgínia, veja bem, eu...", ele hesitou "Eu tenho uma reunião agora, mas, se você não estiver ocupada, acha que podemos tomar um café? E... você sabe... resolver tudo isso?", perguntou ele, depois de um suspiro.

Gina deu um sorriso, agradecido.

"Eu me sentiria honrada", e se levantou "Que horas?"

"Umas... quatro e meia? Eu passo na sua sala!", disse ele, levantando-se e agrupando alguns documentos, enquanto se levantava "Gina, como estou?", perguntou, referindo-se ao seu terno.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, aprovando.

"Melhor impossível, só...", sorriu e caminhou até ele, ajeitando sua gravata, já que o moreno estava com as duas mãos ocupadas "Por que vocês homens continuam usando gravatas se precisam de nós, mulheres, para dar o nó para vocês?", perguntou.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Eis o mistério da vida", recitou, e saiu da sala, rindo também.

XxXxX

"Papai!", berrou Buckler, enquanto corria em volta do loiro, que pagava um brinquedo que acabara de comprar aos filhos "Papai!"

"Que é, Buck?", perguntou ele, um tanto mau humorado, pois ainda não havia superado a briga da noite passada com a ruiva.

"Você vai na reunião de pais e mestres?", perguntou o loiro, parando ao seu lado e puxando a manga de sua camiseta social.

"Pai solteiro?", perguntou a atendente, com um sorriso comovido.

"Hum... não exatamente. Somos 'separados', acho", respondeu Draco, enquanto assinava o cheque "Ahn... Para 30 dias?"

"Ou em vinte prestações, com juros...", informou ela.

Ele deu um risinho.

"Bom jeito de ganhar um dinheiro à mais, hum?", fez, depois que assinou o cheque "Mas passo os juros", e piscou.

Quanto tempo fazia desde que flertara com alguém?

Uma semana?

Duas?

"_Se a Virgínia pode, por que eu não?"_

"Pai! Pai!", chamou Amy "Olha, a boneca Barbie Bruxa! Ela vem até com uma varinha!!! Compra?"

"Amy, eu já comprei o..."

"Por favor?", pediu ela, com os olhos azuis esbugalhados e um beicinho idêntico ao de Virgínia quando ela queria algo.

Então, ele se lembrou.

XxXxX

"_Desencana, Weasley, não vai rolar", falou o loiro, pondo-se na ponta dos pés e guardando a chave do quarto dos monitores em cima do armário "A não ser que você seja alta o suficiente para alcançar a chave aqui", desafiou ele. _

"_Malfoy, por favor, eu nunca te pedi nada e eu estou morrendo de sono!", choramingou ela "Por favor?!?", pediu, novamente._

"_Não! Podem tirar a minha licença de monitor", disse ele, sério. _

"_Claro, claro... mas aí é só o seu _papi_ pagar o Filch e você recebe ela de volta", concluiu Gina, pondo-se nas pontas dos pés, mas não chegando nem perto de alcançar o armário. _

"_Ah, e você está me pedindo um favor, certo?", fez ele, com um sorriso de escárnio "Fala sério, hein, Weasley?" _

"_Por favor?", pediu ela, de novo, fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono e aproximando-se. _

"_Não funciona comigo essa cara de pobre coitada. E você sabe disso", acrescentou, com o dedo em riste "Então, pode ir se virando, minha querida, que eu não vou mexer um dedinho por você"_

"_E se eu alcançar a chave?", perguntou ela, em um tom de desafio. _

"_Weasley, se colocar você do lado de um gnomo seria difícil decidir qual é menor, acha mesmo que vai alcançar a chave?", perguntou ele, com um riso irônico. _

"_Isso é uma aposta, Malfoy?", perguntou ela, cruzando os braços e fitando-o, com uma sobrancelha erguida. _

"_Huhum", fez ele._

"_Ótimo, porque, você sabe, que tamanho nunca impediu um Weasley, eu tinha uma tia...'_

"_Ah, não, Weasley, se você for começar a falar da porcaria dos seus familiares, você me avisa agora mesmo, que eu já me poupo do sofrimento e pulo pela janela", irritou-se o loiro. _

"_Ou... você pode me dar a chave e se livrar de mim!" _

_Ela se aproximou ainda mais e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os seus dois braços. _

"_Weasley, o que você...?", então, ela o abraçou com as pernas e deixou as costas retas, fitando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. _

"_Incomodado, Malfoy?", perguntou ela._

_Ele passou as duas mãos em volta da cintura da ruiva, enquanto ela roçava seu nariz no do loiro, com um sorrisinho. _

_Ele inclinou de leve a cabeça e..._

"_Consegui!", fez ela, sorridente. _

_Ele balançou a cabeça. _

"_O quê?", perguntou, então ela, num gesto rápido, pulou do colo do loiro e caiu de pé, em frente à ele, balançando uma chave nas mãos "Consegui a chave! Boa noite, Malfoy!", riu ela, saindo da sala._

_Draco Malfoy deu um soco no armário, irritado. _

"_Weasley, você me paga!"_

XxXxX

Gina estava ao telefone resolvendo um caso e tentando convencer uma mulher que fazia errado em deixar de assinar o Profeta Diário quando Tom enfiou a cabeça dentro de sua sala e sorriu, apontando para o relógio.

Gina olhou para o próprio e sorriu.

"_Pontual, hum?_", escreveu ela em um papel, enquanto começava a finalizar a conversa com a senhora Rickman, não sem antes pedir que ela pensasse, afinal, o Profeta Diário é um dos poucos jornais com tantas seções e o mais completo do mundo Bruxo.

"É uma das minhas qualidades", confidenciou ele, piscando o olho.

Gina levantou-se e vestiu seu casaco, enquanto Tom lhe abria a porta, como um cavalheiro.

"Madame", gracejou ele, quando Gina passou pela porta que ele mantinha aberta.

Gina riu.

"Seu besta", resmungou ela, dando-lhe um leve soco no braço "Como você está?", perguntou, por fim, enquanto se sentavam em uma mesa da lanchonete luxuosa do Profeta Diário.

"Bom, superei o fato de ter sido esquecido do lado de fora de um apartamento, enquanto via o meu encontro discutindo com um rapaz por quem ela, obviamente, ainda sente algo"

"Se você está falando do Draco, eu te asseguro que não se passa nada entre nós dois, é sério. Ele... ele é o pai dos meus filhos, apareceu recentemente e... as coisas andam tensas, em casa", acrescentou "Sinto muito por ontem, mas me diverti ontem com você, como há muito não me divertia", disse ela, pondo sua mão por sobre a dele "Obrigada por isso"

"Gina, eu vi vocês, ontem. Você e o... Malfoy, certo?", disse ele, com um sorrisinho "E, não que eu não queira acreditar em tudo o que você diz, porque eu quero!, mas... mas... mas algo não se encaixa", terminou ele "Entre vocês. Há algo, um fogo que eu senti ontem... eu... não sei explicar", terminou "Não sei mesmo, mas... mas foi essa sensação que eu tive que me fez ir embora, não o fato de que você me deixou sozinho, na frente da sua porta, para discutir com outro, mas o jeito que aquela discussão aconteceu..."

"Do que está falando, Tom?", perguntou Gina, séria.

"Estou falando que, obviamente, vocês ainda sentem algo um pelo outro", concluiu ele "E, certo, eu adoraria poder sair com você para jantar, e receber um sorriso apaixonado, e também ser um bom pai para os seus filhos, mas não posso possuir um papel que já está sendo ocupado"

Gina ficou em silêncio e engoliu em seco.

"Escute, Tom, e agora eu vou falar sério: qualquer coisa que possa ter existido entre Draco e eu, ele fez o favor de extinguir quando saiu do país sem deixar notícias e me abandonou sozinha para encarar minha família", disse ela, fitando-o nos olhos "Claro que o fato dele ter reaparecido assim em nossas vidas me deixou abalada, mas não há – e nunca haverá – nada entre nós dois. Já cometi o erro de confiar nele uma vez, não vai acontecer de novo", assegurou ela.

Tom se recostou na cadeira, com um sorriso largo e carinhoso.

"Sabe qual o problema, Gina?", perguntou ele, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

"Qual?", perguntou ela, com um fio de voz.

"Eu não acredito em você e nem tenho certeza se _você_ acredita no que está dizendo. Talvez você esteja certa, e não vá mais haver mais nada entre vocês dois, acontece que o que eu vi foi mais do que suficiente para me provar que havia uma chama. Um _qualquer coisa_ entre vocês que não tem como passar desapercebido", acrescentou "Foi ótimo ter essa conversa tão pouco esclarecedora com você, Virgínia, e gostaria que pudéssemos ser amigos, mas agora tenho que voltar ao trabalho"

Levantou-se, deixando dinheiro sobre a mesa para pagar o café de ambos e saiu.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrada.

XxXxX

"Já era para a mamãe ter chegado, sabia?", perguntou Amy, sentando-se ao lado do pai no sofá "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Draco continuou lendo O Pasquim, e, sem erguer os olhos, respondeu:

"Duvido", resmungou "Deve estar aí se esfr... esfriando o café... que ela toma de tarde!", corrigiu-se ele, rapidamente.

Amy fez uma careta confusa.

"Quê?!?", perguntou ela.

"Nada", desconversou Draco "Estão com fome?", perguntou erguendo-se do sofá e caminhando em direção à cozinha.

Na manhã daquele dia, quando Draco batera à porta da casa de Virgínia para buscar os filhos, a ruiva atendeu a porta, lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente e informou, em voz inexpressiva, que tinha uma cópia de chaves para ele sobre a mesa, que ele poderia entrar e sair quando quisesse, contanto que não lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Draco deu de ombros.

Não é como se fosse algum dia se importar com aquela ruiva maldita, a única coisa que realmente lhe importava agora era os filhos.

Estava esquentando um pouco de leite, quando ouviu-se o barulho da porta sendo aberta e Virgínia entrou em casa.

"Olá, queridos!", cumprimentou ela, retribuindo o abraço que os filhos deram nela, voltou-se para Draco Malfoy, que continuava cozinhando, fingindo não tê-la visto "Olá", cumprimentou ela.

Ele resmungou um 'oi' de volta, mas manteve-se concentrado em seu trabalho de cozinheiro, enquanto os filhos puxavam a mãe para a sala, para mostrar tudo o que o pai lhes havia comprado naquela tarde.

Depois que as crianças tomaram o leite e foram para a cama, dormir, Gina aproximou-se de Draco, que vestia o casaco, pronto para ir embora.

"São presentes caros", disse ela, recostando-se à batente da porta do corredor, enquanto o fitava, confusa.

"Eu sei", resmungou ele, sem olhar-lhe nos olhos "Vou pagá-los em trinta dias"

"Você poderia começar a pensar em um emprego", disse ela, aproximando-se "Não vai conseguir manter os me... _nossos_ filhos se os acostumar com presentes caros e de primeira linha", acrescentou.

Ele bufou, e voltou-se para ela.

"Achei que não pudéssemos mais nos falar", disse, de maneira fria.

E só então Virgínia foi capaz de perceber o quão bravo ele estava com ela.

"Eu sei", disse ela, olhando para baixo "Mas o problema é que eu andei conversando com Tom e..."

"Quem é Tom?", perguntou Draco, erguendo os olhos "Seria ele o cara com quem você estava se agarrando ontem?"

Gina corou furiosamente.

"I-isso não importa..."

"Era ele, ou não?", perguntou o outro, com a voz cortante.

Gina hesitou, e depois de soltar o ar de maneira cansada, acrescentou:

"Era, mas..."

"Virgínia...", começou ele, fitou-a, sério "Que tal respeitarmos a sua vontade? Você me fez uma proibição, mas fica realmente difícil fazê-la quando _você_ não respeita o que pediu", disse ele, deu as costas para ela e caminhou até a porta, depois voltou-se "Venho buscar o Buck e a Amy amanhã"

E saiu.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Desculpem ter demorado tanto para atualizar, OK:D

Mas aí está o novo capítulo:DDDDD

O que acharam do Draco? Bem rancoroso, né? XD

E a Gina? Tentando se acertar com o Tom, mas ele deu o fora nela...

Espero que tenham gostado, agora, as reviews:

**Miss Moriart: **Olá! Aqui está a atualização:D Tenho a leve impressão de que quem não quer mais é o Draco, e você? O.O XD Beijos!

**Moranguita: **Espero que você também tenha achado esse capítulo lindo!! Beijos!

**Bethy Potter: **Bem, ela caiu na real, mas acho que agora o Draquinho está com o orgulho ferido! Hauiahuia ;D

**Paola Lee: **Espero que você também goste deste! ;D

**Maggy94: **Sim, sim! Ele não vai mais aparecer, então, toma (Gii joga Tom para cima de Maggy) pode fazer o que quiser com ele! ;D

**Rk-chan: **Quem sabe mais para frente?

**Regulus Black: **Obrigada pelo elogio!!! Mas acho que agora os dois estão orgulhosos, hum? Como que vão fazer isso dar certo? O.O

**Fefa Black: **E-S-P-E-R-O Q-U-E V-O-C-Ê T-A-M-B-É-M A-C-H-E E-S-T-E C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O!!

**Hzinhah: **Espero que tenha achado este capítulo interessante também, tentei dar um jeito de mostrar que o Draco também é orgulhoso e que não mudou muito desde a adolescência.

**Sophia D.: **É verdade, foi um pouco "demais" o que a Gina fez, eu concordo! XD O que achou do Draco neste capítulo?

**Arielle: **Demorei bem menos, não foi? O capítulo acabou de sair do forno! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Miaka: **Mi amou a cena, né?!? O que achou do Draco?

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **Bom, você não deve ter gostado muito deste capítulo, não é:D Espero por uma review!!

Bom, gente, espero que tenham gostado! ;D

Beijoos!

Gii


	20. Pais e Mestres

**Capítulo 20 – Pais e Mestres**

Desde o desentendimento, Gina e Draco não mais trocavam palavras. Limitavam-se ao estritamente necessário, como "bom dia" e, no caso de Gina, "qualquer coisa, ligue no meu celular" e, no caso de Draco "nada vai dar errado, Weasley".

A situação era bastante desconfortável, o que a deixava extremamente irritada, mas não irritada o suficiente para alguma ação.

Afinal, ela _tentara_ se redimir e ele a afastara, não foi?

O que, possivelmente, poderia fazer?

Se ele a odiava, era um direito dele... certo?

A ruiva ocupava sua mente lendo _"Pais e Filhos"_, uma revista qualquer que estava na sala de espera da escola preparatória de magia. Amy e Buck estudavam lá e hoje era o dia da reunião de Pais e Mestres.

Ou, no caso, mestra, já que a professora era uma senhora chamada Agnes Gunsy, que mais parecia-se com um Sapo Boi do que com uma pessoa, mas que conquistava o respeito de todos os pais por ser bem direta.

Muitos outros pais encontravam-se na sala, conversando animadamente entre si, e, normalmente, tentando desesperadamente conhecer o pai do amiguinho do filho, coisas que Gina não se interessava em fazer, até porque normalmente, ouvia apenas reclamações.

"Amy é muito perfeccionista, sabe? Ela não deixa os outros correrem, porque ficam descabelados e desarrumados! Meu filho vive falando nela", disse uma mãe, certa vez, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras.

Leia-se: "Sua filha é uma maníaca controladora, será que você pode mantê-la longe do meu filho – e do resto da sociedade – antes que ele enlouqueça?"

Ao que Gina respondeu:

"Ela se importa com a estética do mundo, o que há de errado nisso?"

Leia-se: "Vá cuidar da sua vida"

Bom, mas Amy é o de menos.

"Seu filho, Buckler... Ele é um tanto quanto... ahn... agressivo, não?", perguntou uma mãe, receosa "Meu filho sempre aparece roxo... Você poderia falar com ele"

Leia-se: "Ou você põe uma coleira nessa criança, ou eu mesma vou cuidar para que o mandem para Azkaban!"

Gina sorria e respondia.

"Vou conversar com ele"

Leia-se: "Eles não se gostam, o que _eu_ posso fazer?"

Depois de algumas conversas desse tipo, Gina resolveu que não seria uma boa idéia se envolver com as demais mães.

"Senhor e senhora Ashton?", a voz grossa e autoritária da senhora Agnes se fez ouvir.

Um homem e uma mulher se levantaram e caminharam em direção à sala.

Gina olhou para o relógio, já fazia quase uma hora que estava esperando pela sua vez.

Era de conhecimento materno (ou pelo menos, de todas as mães naquela sala) que Virgínia Weasley era quase sempre a última a ser chamada, pelo simples fato de seus filhos serem considerados as encrencas da escola.

Mas, assim que os Ashton saíram, agradecendo os conselhos, com frases do tipo "não podemos concordar mais com a senhora" e "trabalharemos nisso", ela chamou pela "Senhora Weasley".

Todas as mães arregalaram os olhos e fitaram-na, surpresas.

Era um avanço!

Mais do que isso, um progresso do tamanho do mundo!

Gina levantou-se, hesitante, e caminhou em direção à sala da mulher, que deu um breve sorriso ao vê-la.

"Bom dia, senhorita Weasley", disse ela, em voz baixa, já que ambas tinham esse acordo.

Agnes chamava-a de "senhora" na presença das outras mães, para poupar embaraços, mas, em troca, Gina era a única que tinha a _obrigação_ de seguir _realmente_ os conselhos da mulher.

"Bom dia", cumprimentou Gina de volta, com um sorriso, enquanto entrava na sala e sentava-se na confortável cadeira azul, estofada.

"Bom, temos boas notícias. E más também. Escolha", ordenou.

Gina hesitou.

"As boas?", disse, mais em tom sugestivo do que em um tom decisivo, mas a professora tomou-o mesmo assim.

"Eles têm melhorado. Ambos. Em relação a tudo: Buck tem melhora e se empenhado mais na escola, e Amy tem se tornado mais sociável – não só com o irmão, mas com todos os outros colegas de sala, também -, o que é ótimo, Buck até mesmo...", então a porta se abriu.

Gina – que encontrava-se de costas para a entrada da sala - observou quando Agnes ergueu os olhos, prestes à matar quem a interrompia, e, depois, o cenho franziu, em uma careta confusa.

Gina voltou-se para trás.

E viu ele.

Draco Malfoy, abrindo a porta e olhando receoso para dentro.

"Ahn... desculpe, mas...", começou ele, incerto.

"Mas?", fez Agnes, de maneira gentil "Sinto muito, mas estou ocupada. Qualquer coisa que deseje entregar, é só deixar na portaria e..."

"Ahn... senhora Gunsy", interrompeu, gentilmente, Virgínia "Esse é meu... ele é...", depois hesitou.

O que dizer?

"Sou o pai de Buck e Amy", disse Draco, finalmente "E sei que estou atrasado, sinto muitíssimo por isso, mas..."

"Oh, sim! O famoso Papai!", sorriu, deliciada, Agnes "Vejo que é dedicado", avaliou.

O loiro encolheu os ombros, enquanto entrava na sala e fechava as portas às suas costas.

"Eu tento", comentou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da de Gina "Então... perdi muita coisa?"

Gina abriu a boca, mas Agnes a interrompeu.

É assim que as coisas costumam ser.

Draco Malfoy costuma ter essa influência sobre as mulheres, tentam ser o mais agradáveis possíveis, simplesmente porque ele faz você _querer_ ser legal com ele.

É o jeito que ele é.

"Estava contando que seus filhos melhoraram bastante desde que você surgiu", sorriu ela, aprovadora "Buck tem sido mais fácil de lhe dar e tem se empenhado em todo o resto, enquanto Amy tem se tornado mais sociável, mais comunicativa, o que é ótimo!", garantiu "Mas..."

"Mas...?", ecoaram os dois.

"Eles tem problemas. Em relação à situação de vocês", disse a mulher, recostando-se na cadeira.

Draco e Gina se olharam, e depois voltaram a atenção para ela.

"O que quer dizer com isso?", Gina expressou-se por ambos.

"Bom, um dia, na hora do recreio, Amy ficou até que todos saíssem da sala – ela é bem discreta, um amor de criança – e veio falar comigo", disse a mulher, fitando atentamente os dois "Me perguntou se papais e mamães se beijam"

Draco e Gina se olharam de novo, perplexos, e Gina corou furiosamente.

"Eu disse que 'sim, claro', e perguntei o porquê da pergunta", acrescentou "Ela disse que nunca tinha visto o papai e a mamãe dela se beijarem. Um momento bem incômodo, ao bem da verdade, e ela me perguntou se 'papais e mamães dizem eu te amo', e eu respondi que claro que sim, principalmente para os filhos. Então, ela balançou a cabeça e explicou a perguntar ainda melhor: 'Não! Papais e Mamães não dizem eu te amo _uns pros outros_?', e... bem... eu disse que sim, mas... o que eu quero que entendam aqui é que a relação de vocês, anda confundindo a cabeça deles", disse finalmente, entrelaçando os dedos das duas mãos, enquanto os analisava "Buck, embora seja mais quieto, anda observando os pais que vêm buscar os filhos. Eles não são tolos. Já percebi o olhar 'estranho' que Buck lança quando vê um pai e uma mãe de mãos dadas, ou se beijando. Eles sabem que algo não se encaixa. Em relação à vocês..."

Gina sentiu lágrimas vindo aos olhos.

"O que eu quero saber, senhores... É o que há entre vocês? Ou, então, o que _houve_?"

Gina abaixou os olhos, incapaz de falar.

"É dos tempos de escola", disse Draco, com a voz inexpressiva "Éramos namorados. E... bem, pouco antes da Guerra, ela engravidou. Eu sumi. Não nos correspondemos e descobri da existência de Amy e Buck há pouco menos de um mês", resumiu Draco "Sinto muito por ter estado ausente todo este tempo, mas eu não tive uma _escolha_", alfinetou ele.

"Você poderia ter ficado comigo", disse a ruiva, amarga "E não ter se juntado aos seus amigos comensais"

"As coisas não foram assim. E você sabe disso!", retrucou ele, irritado.

Agnes massageou as têmporas.

"Estou vendo que vocês têm muito o que conversar", disse ela.

"Não temos o que conversar", disse Gina "O que poderíamos fazer? Fingir que estamos juntos? Fingir que nos amamos? Achei que você fosse a favor da sinceridade!", e só depois se calou, ao perceber o que falara.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"E eu sou", disse a outra, calmamente, ignorando o clima pesado que se instalara "Mas _sinceridade_ é a última coisa que eu estou vendo aqui", disse ela "Obviamente, vocês dois têm negócios mal resolvidos, só que as crianças estão sentindo isso. Então, eu digo: resolvam-se, ou... bem... ou então aceitem o fato de que não podem mais conviver juntos"

"O que quer dizer com isso?", perguntou Draco.

"Quero dizer que, se as coisas continuarem desse jeito, senhor..."

"Malfoy", completou Draco.

"... Malfoy, o melhor à fazer é que vocês tomem as medidas normais dos divorciados: o senhor poderá ver seus filhos todos os fins de semana, contanto que você e a Virgínia não fiquem muito tempo juntos. E, claro, expliquem para eles que vocês não se amam mais", acrescentou, casualmente.

"Mas não quero afastar o Draco das crianças!", interpôs Gina.

"Bom, então, sugiro que o melhor seja se acertarem, OK? Obrigada por terem vindo, ótimo fim de ano!", agradeceu ela, despachando-os.

XxXxX

"O que faremos, Draco?", perguntou ela, puxando-o pelo antebraço, para que ele parasse de andar.

"Não sei, Virgínia!", disse ele, levemente irritado "Como vamos explicar para os nossos filhos que os _seus pais não se amam_?", perguntou, sério.

Gina engoliu em seco.

Sabia que o erro fora seu, que ela falara aquilo em voz alta, mas ouvir da boca dele era muito pior.

"Eu não sei... os seus pais...", começou ela, com a voz fraca.

"Meus pais nunca _disseram_ que não se amavam, eu apenas era esperto o suficiente para deduzir, OK?", disse ele, irritado "Meus pais queriam 'manter as aparências', fingiam ser felizes na frente de todos, mas em casa... Você sabe da história!", acrescentou, mal humorado "Não vou contar de novo"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"O que vamos fazer?", perguntou Gina, finalmente, voltando-se para fitar Draco.

Houve um longo silêncio, onde Draco Malfoy, pensativo, olhava para a rua.

"Você acredita em honestidade, não é, Virgínia?", perguntou ele, finalmente.

Ela soltou um 'huhum', enquanto tentava entender o que passava pela cabeça do loiro.

"Então, talvez, seja melhor contarmos a verdade para os nossos filhos, afinal", disse, pegando a chave do carro.

"Que verdade?", perguntou a ruiva, apressando o passo para acompanhá-lo.

"A que você disse na sala. Que não nos amamos mais", disse ele, rispidamente "É o correto, não é?"

Gina hesitou.

"Draco, ouça...", começou ela, e ele se reteve, sem entrar no carro, mas com a porta aberta.

"Eu preciso ir, Virgínia", disse ele, sério, mas ainda sem se mover.

"Para onde?", perguntou ela, sem se conter.

"Para minha entrevista. De trabalho", acrescentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e soltando o ar lentamente "Você estava certa. Não posso ser um bom pai se não der um bom exemplo para meus filhos... Muitas coisas já deram errado... Eu quero ser um bom pai", disse "Quero que meus filhos tenham orgulho de mim, quero ser o oposto de tudo o que meu pai era, Virgínia... A começar, por me importando com os meus filhos", disse, sério, fitando-a com intensidade.

A mesma intensidade que Gina vira diversas vezes em seus olhos, quando eram mais novos e faziam planos mirabolantes para o futuro, mas os quais ele parecia querer seguir.

"Você esteve certa desde o começo", disse ele, sério "Desde _sempre_. Desde que nos conhecemos eu percebi isso, você _sempre_ esteve certa. Então... se você diz que nós temos que contar para eles, então... nós temos que contar para eles, certo? A verdade.", concluiu ele.

Gina hesitou.

"Certo", sorriu. Hesitante "Acho que sim"

"Eu... apareço amanhã... para contarmos... a verdade", disse ele, relutante, entrando no carro "Até mais"

Gina hesitou, novamente.

Aquilo não parecia certo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi acenar um 'tchau', enquanto dava as costas para o carro do loiro e ia em direção ao ponto de táxi.

Quando se virou, para trás, e viu o carro do loiro sumindo no meio do tráfico, engoliu em seco.

E encarou a clara realidade: apaixonara-se novamente.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Oi, gente!!!

Só para avisar: Sim, está acabando:D

Mais um ou dois capítulos e a fanfic acabooou! ;D

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo...

TERÇA FEIRA ESTOU EM FÉRIAS! \O/

O primeiro ano do colegial é muito chato, fala sério! U.u

Bom, agora, as reviews:

**Musa-Sama: **Aqui está a continuação!! Sinto muito se teve que esperar muito, mas aí está o novo capítulo:D

**Miss Moriart: **Bom, 5 páginas! Tá bem maior que os outros, vai! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e, bem, a Gina acaba "cedendo" aos encantos dele, no fim... será que vai conseguir arrumar o estrago que causou?

**Hzinhah: **Aqui está! O Draco está firme na decisão de não falar mais com ela, não é? XD Bom, mas ela foi bem chatinha...

**Karen Dantas Malfoy: **Obrigada por amar minhas fics! ;D E espero que também tenha amado este capítulo... O que achou do Draco:D Beijos!

**Paola Lee: **Claro que vou continuar, tanto que aqui está o capítulo! Eu tardo, mas não falho! Hauihauiah O que achou deste capítulo?!?

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **Aqui está! E acho que a Gina percebeu que ainda tinha fogo na palha meio tarde demais, não é:(

**Mari Veiga: **Bom, acho que vai durar bastante tempo... Um capítulo inteiro e passou algum tempo desde este capítulo para o outro (duas semanas)! Ele está mesmo bravo com ela, ainda mais depois do que ela deixou escapar na sala, não é? Espero que tenha gostado!

**Fefa Black e Ana Paula Snape: **A-M-E-I a review! Obrigada e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! ;D

**Gisele M.: **Xará! Como você tá? XD hauhaiuha É verdade, o Draquito saiu com várias, né? E vem ficar puto da vida, porque a Gina saiu com um cara só. Mala! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Rk-chan: **Espero que você ainda esteja viva! Sinto muito a demora, mas ando meio sem inspiração! XD Tive que aproveitar a pontada de inspiração e terminar o capítulo!! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!!

**Miaka: **hauiahiau Sua sádica! A Gina sofre e você se diverte (mentira, porque no começo você queria que eu matasse o Draco! XD Eu lembro... :D), mas tudo bem! Aí está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!!

**Bethy Potter: **Acho que não, hein? Ele parece decidido a terminar tudo, afinal... ela pegou pesado com ele desde que ele voltou... E ela soltou aquela frase, na sala... Uu Besta. A Gina. Não você. Você sabe, certo? XD

**TheBlueMemory: **Hey, Chris! Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado deste também, e eu concordo: acho _muito_ estranho quando surge um Draco bonzinho do nada, nas histórias... Ele tem que ser... você sabe... o Draco! XD Por isso, quando percebi que o meu já tava virando um Harry, tive que fazer alguma coisa rápido! XD Beijos!!

**Sophia D.: **hauihaiuah Me dê um Draco bravo, que eu fico feliz para o resto da vida! O que você acha da gente começar essa campanha?!?

É isso aí, gente!

Mais uma vez desculpem a demora!

Espero por mais reviews e até a próxima!!

Gii


	21. A Verdade

**Capítulo 21 – A Verdade **

"Hermione?", perguntou Gina, ao abrir a porta do apartamento, confusa "O que faz aqui?"

"Vim pegar as crianças", disse ela, com um sorriso "Na verdade, Rony está esperando lá embaixo, no carro", acrescentou, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos "Vamos levá-los à um jogo de Quadriboll. Parece que o Malfoy desmarcou de última hora, nos ligou e..."

"Draco ligou para vocês?", perguntou Gina, sem conter a surpresa.

"Sim... Não ligou para você?", estranhou Hermione "Ele disse que você sabia"

"Que eu sabia o quê?", perguntou a ruiva, impaciente.

"Bom, ele disse assim: 'Granger, aqui é o Malfoy. Não estou muito disposto, será que você e seu marido podem levar a Amy e o Buck ao jogo? Deixarei as entradas no Ministério!' e, claro, eu perguntei o que era, e sabe o que ele disse? 'Pergunte à sua amiguinha Weasley. Não se esqueça de levá-los, por favor, e diga apenas que passei mal e não pude ir' e desligou o telefone! Na minha cara! Não que eu esperasse muito mais do Malfoy, mas... Foi estranho", concluiu, para só depois perceber os olhos cheios de lágrimas da ruiva "Gina, o que aconteceu?"

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, num gesto que significava "deixa isso para lá".

"Gina, você quer conversar?", perguntou a amiga, sempre compreensiva.

Gina hesitou.

"Mas você não tem que ir ao jogo?", perguntou ela, num fio de voz.

"Ora, você me conhece! Estou morrendo por uma desculpa para não ir! E agora eu tenho uma ótima!", sorriu "Não que, você sabe, você seja só uma desculpa...", emendou, desconcertada.

Gina sorriu.

"Está tudo bem", deu de ombros, enquanto Hermione se apressava em caçar o celular e ligar para o marido, dizendo que Gina não parecia bem e que ficaria com ela, Rony nem mesmo se ofereceu à juntar-se a elas (afinal, era de Quadriboll que estávamos falando).

Gina sentou-se no sofá, abraçando os próprios joelhos, enquanto Hermione – sentindo-se mais do que em casa – entrou na cozinha para preparar um chocolate quente para as duas.

Quando chegou com as canecas, Gina estava bem mais calma, olhando para o nada e suspirando.

"Então, o que aconteceu?", perguntou receosa, com medo que isso ocasionasse uma nova crise de choro, mas Gina apenas deu um sorriso triste.

"Bom, aconteceu o óbvio: ele se cansou", disse, dando de ombros "Se cansou de levar patadas, de ouvir acusações, e, enfim... se cansou de tudo em relação a mim. Eu devia tê-lo ouvido e compreendido. Agora é tarde demais", disse, dando de ombros.

"Eu não acho", disse Hermione, dando um gole no seu chocolate quente "Acho que você está certa... Quero dizer, ele sumiu de verdade, e por cinco anos! É muita coisa! Nem um cartão postal, nada! Ele que devia ter entendido você, não o contrário. Eu te dou todas as razões do mundo para estar brava com ele", assegurou.

"Mas...?", Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha, sabendo que a amiga tinha algo para contra-balancear todos aqueles argumentos.

"Bom, talvez... só talvez... você tenha pegado um pouquinho demais", disse, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras "Ele têm sido um bom pai, não?"

Gina balançou a cabeça, enquanto soltava o ar lentamente.

"Estamos deixando as crianças confusas. Draco e eu", desabafou, dando-se, pela primeira vez, a oportunidade de pensar sobre este assunto e conversar sobre ele com alguém.

"Quê?", perguntou a morena, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Como?!?"

"Eles sabem que tem algo de estranho entre nós dois. Não nos tratamos com carinho, nem nada assim, e isso os está confundindo", explicou a ruiva, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos "Draco tem a solução"

"Que seria...?"

"Contar para os nossos filhos que não nos amamos mais", disse Gina, tentando ignorar o aperto na garganta "E, talvez, ele esteja certo"

"É o que você acha, Gina?", perguntou Hermione, dando de ombros, e terminando seu chocolate quente.

Gina ficou em silêncio, sem se comprometer.

"Bem, vou indo", disse a morena, depositando o copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro, na sala "E, não se preocupe, as crianças dormirão em casa", e piscou "Para o caso, de, você sabe, você querer dar o fora e... acertar algumas coisas", e aparatou.

XxXxX

Fora um estúpido de escala maior.

Um idiota.

Draco Malfoy jogava suas roupas de qualquer jeito dentro de uma grande mala de viagem.

"Ela é uma idiota", disse, para si "É uma cabeça-dura. Tomara que seja bem feliz com um qualquer aí", resmungou, irritado, jogando mais uma troca de roupas.

Uma chuva fina começara, e batia ritmadamente contra a janela e o telhado, mas afora isso, a casa encontrava-se em um silêncio absoluto – a não ser pelos ocasionais xingamentos do loiro.

Olhou para o relógio.

00:00

XxXxX

Gina olhou para o relógio.

Era quase meia-noite e estava sentada no sofá, desde que Hermione saíra, pensando se valeria a pena.

"Sim", disse, para si mesma.

Não poderia deixar as coisas acabarem assim.

Vestiu um conjunto de moletom e uma blusa justa, procurou a chave do carro, mas desistiu ao ver as horas.

"Não dá tempo para ficar procurando, ou vai ficar muito tarde", pensou, olhando em volta, nas esperança de ter um vislumbre prateado em algum lugar "Bem, vou ter que ir a pé"

XxXxX

"Para onde o senhor vai?", perguntou a mulher, do outro lado do telefone.

Draco estava pegando uma calça, e dobrando-a quando algo saiu do bolso dela.

Era uma foto.

Dele com os filhos.

"Senhor? Alô? Tem alguém aí?", perguntou a mulher.

Draco pegou a foto, e analisou-a. Era uma daquelas fotos que são tiradas em máquinas, na rua.

"Alô?", tentou a mulher, mais uma vez.

Draco desligou o telefone.

XxXxX

Gina parou, incrédula, ao ver que a chuva se apertara tanto que todas as pessoas que, outrora corriam pela chuva, protegendo-se com o que tinham, resolveram parar embaixo de algum toldo, os bares estavam cheios.

"Não vou parar", disse para si mesma.

Seus cabelos estavam grudados contra seu pescoço, seus dentes tilintavam de frio e sua roupa parecia muito pesada e agarrada ao seu corpo, mas, mesmo assim, não queria parar.

Era possível ver a Mansão Malfoy erguendo-se imponente, no alto da colina. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, chegaria lá em dez ou quinze minutos.

Gina lançou um olhar determinado e começou a caminhar mais rápido.

XxXxX

Draco estava sentado na mala, suspirando.

Não podia fazer aquilo.

Não de novo.

A campainha tocou, ecoando pela casa silenciosa.

Lançou um olhar surpreso para o relógio.

00:30

"Quem...?", se perguntou, indo em direção à porta, com a varinha em mão.

XxXxX

Gina chegou sentindo-se toda gelada, seus braços estavam arrepiados, os cabelos embaraçados e encharcados e só de pisar na soleira da porta de carvalho da mansão, ensopou todo o chão.

Olhou para a porta, receosa.

Depois tocou a campainha.

XxXxX

Draco colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, fechou os olhos e apertou a varinha com mais força em sua mão.

Abriu a porta.

XxXxX

Gina se deparou com uma varinha apontada para ela.

"Ah...", fez ela, surpresa.

"Gina?", perguntou ele, surpreso "Digo... Weasley, o que faz aqui?", perguntou ele, para, só depois, perceber o estado dela "Merlim, entre ou você vai pegar uma pneumonia!", disse, preocupado, puxando-a para dentro da casa.

Fechou a porta as suas costas e puxou Gina pela mão, guiando-a pela imensa casa.

"Eu não sabia que era tão grande", disse ela, impressionada.

"Da última vez que você veio, não ficou para o _tour_", disse ele, de maneira sarcástica, referindo-se à vez que Gina aparecera para mandar que ficasse longe dela.

"Draco, ouça...", disse ela, quando ele a levou para o quarto e começou a mexer nas gavetas "O que é isso?", perguntou ela, repentinamente, apontando para a mala de viagem dele.

Draco pegou uma toalha e entregou para ela.

"É melhor você tomar um banho quente", disse ele, ignorando a pergunta dela.

"Draco, você está indo embora de novo?", perguntou ela, puxando-o para que ele a fitasse.

Ele fitou-a.

"Isso faz alguma diferença? Vocês estavam bem até eu chegar", disse ele.

"Estávamos bem, sim", disse ela, e Draco soltou-se dela, estava saindo do quarto, quando ela acrescentou "Mas ficamos muito melhor quando você apareceu. Desculpa se eu não disse isso antes, eu estava ocupada demais querendo fazer você se sentir mal pelo o que fez", disse ela, aproximando-se "Não vai", pediu.

"Para onde?", perguntou ele, voltando-se para ela.

"Para onde quer que você estiver pensando em ir, estou te pedindo para ficar", disse ela, com humildade.

"Se for pelas crianças...", começou ele, sério.

"É pelas crianças, Draco", disse ela, aproximando-se dele "Mas não só por elas"

Ele sentiu um arrepio bom ao ver os mesmos olhos achocolatados fitando-o daquela forma tão cheia de carinho.

"Você quer saber a verdade?", perguntou ela, aproximando-se ainda mais, de forma que a camiseta dele ficou úmida, graças às vestes molhadas dela.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Aquilo era tentador demais.

Aquela proximidade era... era insana.

"Qual é a verdade?", perguntou ele, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

"Que se passaram cinco anos, Draco", sussurrou ela "Mas nada, em absoluto, mudou"

Ele sorriu, inclinou-se e capturou os lábios da ruiva.

Gina respondeu sofregamente, e tudo ficou nublado, e aquele estranho sentimento de que só eles existiam, e mais nada.

Draco guiou-a em direção à cama, e depositou-a cuidadosamente lá.

A mão, quente, infiltrou-se para dentro da blusa de moletom úmida e tocou a barriga dela, deixando-a arrepiada.

"Eu senti falta disso", sussurrou ela.

"Eu também", sorriu ele, puxando-a para cima dele e envolvendo-a nos braços, enquanto beijava, agora, seu pescoço.

Gina riu, com cócegas.

"Você sabe que eu tenho cócegas", disse ela, movendo-se graciosamente, tentando livrar-se dos beijos, sem sair dos braços do loiro.

"Eu sei", e beijou-lhe os lábios novamente "Virgínia, eu estava imaginando aqui... comigo... se você não precisa de ajuda para tirar essas vestes molhadas", sussurrou ele.

Gina riu.

"Eu acho que eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha", admitiu ela, em tom de lástima.

Ele riu e beijou-a novamente, enquanto sua mão concentrava-se em descrê o zíper da blusa do moletom da ruiva.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON!

Isso mesmo, gente!

O próximo capítulo é o último!

Embora, eu quase tenha posto o fim aí, mas resolvi estender um pouco mais a fic!

Obrigada por terem aturado a fic até agora!

Ela está quase no fim e sinto muito se em algum momento ela ficou massante:D

O que acharam da action?

Espero que tenham gostado!!

**Miss Funny: **Espero que tenha gostado da 'volta' deles:D Beijos!!

**Musa-Sama: **Teve ação neste capítulo!! O que achou?!? Não precisa mais ficar esperando! Hauiahiuha Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Karen Dantas Malfoy: **Eu estou indo bem, também! Passei de ano, graças a Deus! Que linda! Fico feliz que Conseqüências seja sua fanfic preferida, mas não tem mais o que contar... ;D Espero que tenha gostado! Não vai chorar, hein? Hauihaiuah

**Rk-chan: **Não é mais uma história mal-resolvida! Gina resolveu que não podia viver sem o Draquito e foi atrás!! O que você achou?!? Beijoos:

**MandikinhA WeaSley: **É verdade! Férias é a melhor coisa do mundo-o-o-o:D Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que goste do último capítulo!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **hauiahaui Não, realmente, não foi tarde demais. Draco Malfoy é meio chatonildo às vezes, mas ele sabe que ama a ruivinha e claro que deixou ela falar! XD Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Bethy Potter: **Er... Eu vou guardar muito bem o seu segredo... (Gii indo em direção à mesa e ligando, discretamente para a polícia) hauihaiuhaiauh Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e, sim a fic está acabando:D Beijos!

**Thaty: **Sim, sim! **Para Sempre Nós Dois** vai ser atualizada ainda hoje, ou amanhã, se tudo der certo! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijos!

**Maggy94: **ahuiahiauha Viu?? Fiz até você pensar na cabecinha da sua irmã mais nova! XD Conseqüências, mudando sua vida! Dá até para fazer um cartão de visitas!! Hauiahau Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo! Espero que goste...!!!

**Miaka: **Espero que você não queira mais socar o Draco, Mi! Essa fic está acabandooo! Beijos e espero que tenha gostado da reconciliação!

**Sophia D.: **"Me dê um Draco Bravo, Me dê um Draco Bravo!", nunca vamos desistir! _Yeah_! XD Espero que tenha gostado do penúltimo capítulo:DDD Beijos!!

**Monique: **Deu tudo certo com seu casal preferido! Desculpe a demora e te espero para o final da fic!! Beijos!!

É isso aí, gente!!

Obrigada por tudo!!

Gii


	22. Vida Nova

**Capítulo 22 – Vida Nova**

Gina acordou com a cabeça encostada no peito de Draco Malfoy, ele envolvia sua cintura. Um frio gostoso entrava pela janela, arrepiando-lhe a pele, mas o calor do corpo do loiro era reconfortante.

"_Que horas são?"_, pegou-se pensando, enquanto tirava os cabelos ruivos da frente do rosto e erguia-se lentamente.

Draco soltou um muxoxo e apertou-a com mais força.

"Assim fica difícil levantar", reclamou ela, divertida, baixinho, sabendo que o loiro estava desperto.

"Quem disse que eu quero que você levante?", perguntou, ecaixando sua cabeça no ombro dela.

A porta se abriu com força e Amy e Buckler entraram no quarto, pulando em cima da cama, Draco levantou-se, rindo, e pegou Buckler, imobilizando-o na cama, numa atitude de brincadeira de pai e filho.

"Se solta agora, Buck!"

"Pa-a-a-ai!", reclamou ele, virando-se "Eu não tenho mais cinco anos! Eu tenho onze! Me solta!", ordenou.

Amy suspirou, revirando os olhos, idêntica à madrinha.

"Francamente, Buckler", soltou, num tom inteligente "Era de se esperar que você fosse amadurecer agora que somos pré-adolescentes"

Gina mordeu a língua, segurando uma gargalhada, depois lançou um olhar, de sobrancelha erguida para a filha.

"Pré-adolescentes, senhorita Malfoy? O que você deseja?"

"Bom, a Samantha me chamou para ir no cinema...", começou ela, como quem não quer nada.

"Com quem?", perguntou o pai, finalmente soltando Buck, que praguejava alguma coisa sobre quando fosse mais velho.

"Ahn... Você sabe, o pessoal", disse ela, corando furiosamente.

"Marcos Luvegood está entre esse pessoal?", perguntou o loiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha, em uma careta não muito amigável.

"Ah, pa-a-a-ai!", gemeu a garota, vermelha "Nós somos só amigos"

"O que você acha, Draco?", perguntou Gina, saindo da cama e vestindo seu robe, por cima de sua camisola de seda.

Draco soltou um muxoxo, irritado.

"Eu acho que ela é muito nova", disse, pondo-se de pé "Além do mais, eu sei muito bem o que garotos pensam quando tem essa idade"

"Quadriboll", riu Gina, enquanto Amy, já prevendo que não ia conseguir o que queria, saía batendo os pés com força.

"Não, tem outra coisa que garotos de onze anos pensam, que não tem nada a ver com Quadriboll"

"Draco, deixa a garota se divertir!", bronqueou a ruiva, rindo, enquanto escovava os dentes.

"Deixo! Deixo, sim! Compro uma boneca para ela e sai todo mundo feliz!"

Gina gargalhou e se vestiu.

"Vamos nos arrumar, minha família deve chegar á qualquer instante"

"Mal posso esperar...", resmungou ele, sem um pingo de animação.

XxXxX

Hermione desceu do carro com dificuldade, já que uma imensa barriga lhe atrapalhava. Rony saiu do carro apressado, para ajudar a esposa.

"Madrinha! Padrinho!", berrou Buckler, pulando da vassoura, onde estivera rodopiando por alguns minutos, e abraçando os dois "Meus pais estão na cozinha. Então, o que você me trouxe?", perguntou para o tio, com os olhos brilhando.

Rony revirou os olhos.

"É interesseiro que nem o pai", resmungou, e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça "Toma aqui. Dois galeões. Compre o que quiser", acrescentou, com um sorriso.

"Quer jogar Quadriboll?", perguntou o menino, já correndo de volta para o campo que ficava no imenso jardim da mansão.

"Daqui a pouco eu vou", prometeu o ruivo "Vou só dar um oi para a sua mãe"

"OK", falou o garoto, já montado na vassoura.

XxXxX

"Ufa! Cheguei!", pronunciou-se Hermione, enquanto Draco rapidamente puxava uma cadeira para ela, a morena sentou-se "Ain, obrigada", agradeceu com um sorriso.

"Credo, você tá parecendo um balão", falou Amy, enrugando o nariz perfeito "Não dói isso?", perguntou, apontando enojada para o barrigão da tia.

"Amy!", ralhou Gina, dando um sorriso amarelo e sussurrando "Pode esquecer o cinema"

"Ah, mãe!", irritou-se ela, saindo para o jardim.

"Então, como vai o meu afilhado?", perguntou Gina, abaixando-se para tocar a barriga da amiga.

"Bem, bem... Parece que está aprendendo a dançar samba dentro da minha barriga, mas, como diz o meu adorável marido, 'sinal que ele está vivo'. Filho da mãe! Queria que sentisse o que estou sentindo. Malfoy, pode pegar uma água para mim?", pediu ela, aproveitando-se da situação.

Draco resmungou, mas trouxe um copo para ela.

"Fred e Jorge devem estar chegando em breve. Assim como Gui e Fleur.", acrescentou, depois de tomar um bom gole de água "Merlim! Como é difícil estar grávida"

Gina riu.

"É, eu lembro", disse.

"Granger, não é perigoso sair por aí andando com essa barriga desse jeito? Você já estava grávida de quantos meses, 8?"

"E meio", acrescentou a morena, com um sorriso, acariciando a barriga "Abigail"

"Do que você xingou minha afilhada?", perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

"É o nome dela, Malfoy. Abigail", repetiu.

"Granger, se você não quisesse ter a criança, era só fazer aborto! Você já pensou o que essa menina vai sofrer quando tiver a sua idade? Aliás, coitada, o próprio nome vai ser a última coisa que ela vai aprender a fala... Ai!", gemeu, quando Gina pisou com força no seu pé.

"A filha é dela, Draco", rosnou Gina, com os olhos em chamas "Ela põe o nome que ela quiser"

Hermione agora estava pálida e abatida.

"Você acha um nome ruim?", depois, se recompôs "O que é que _você_ está falando, _Draco_?", perguntou, com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Pelo menos, meu nome significa alguma coisa. O que Abigail significa?", zombou ele "Ah, já sei, deve ser: 'sou odiada pela minha mãe'!"

"Dra-a-a-a-aco!", ganiu Gina, puxando-o pelo braço "Pára com isso agora!"

Hermione agora parecia ofendida.

"Eu gosto de Abigail", tentou defender-se.

"Ela que não vai gostar de você", disse Draco, mas, ao sentir a ruiva beliscando-lhe revirou os olhos "Ah, beleza", disse, finalmente "Põe o nome que você quiser, a filha é sua. Quando você morrer, e eu e a Gina ficarmos responsáveis por ela, vamos ao Ministério e trocamos o nome da coitada"

"Draco, por que é que você já não vai colocando as carnes na churrasqueira?", perguntou Gina, meio que numa ordem, com um sorriso amarelo.

Quando Draco saiu, Gina tratou de acrescentar:

"Abigail é um nome... er... original", e sorri.

Não podia _mentir_ para sua melhor amiga!

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar decepcionado.

"Você também não gosta?"

Gina ficou num silêncio, desconcertada.

"Bem, eu vou me acostumar, você sabe", disse, tentando parecer simpática.

Hermione começou a chorar.

"Eu devia saber. Ninguém gosta desse nome. Nem mesmo o Rony!", soluçou "Acho que vou ter que trocar por um nome mais... comum!", e caiu em lágrimas.

Gina entendeu a amiga, também ficara muito emotiva, quando grávida.

"Bom, você poderia pensar em algum outro nome que você goste!", colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela e acariciou-a "Mas, não importa qual você escolha, todos nós vamos aceitar. Com a possível exceção de Draco, mas isso é só porque ele gosta de te encher", e sorriu.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho, meio soluçado.

"Está bem", disse, vencida.

XxXxX

"E aí, Malfoy?", cumprimentou Rony, apertando as mãos do cunhado.

"Tudo bem, e você?", perguntou Draco, abrindo uma latinha de cerveja amanteigada e passando outra para o ruivo.

"Bem... Conseguiu falar com a Hermione?", perguntou, num sussurro.

Draco revirou os olhos e soltou o ar, irritado.

"A Gina ficava me interrompendo", soltou, num tom de 'foi mau' "Mas consegui falar que Abigail é horrível e que a garota ia odiar ser chamada assim", acrescentou.

"É... Acho que isso vai fazer ela pensar, mesmo vindo de você", abriu a latinha e começou a beber.

"Weasley, eu só não quero que vocês morram e eu tenha que andar com uma garotinha chamada Abigail", comentou, seco.

Rony fuzilou-o com os olhos.

XxXxX

"Aiiiin! Gina!", gritou Hermione, apoiando-se na mesa, ao sentir o filho chutando "Gina VEM AQUI!", berrou, desesperada.

"Hermione? O que foi?", a ruiva desceu as escadas correndo, acompanhada da filha, que tinha subido para se aprontar para o almoço em família.

"Eu acho... eu acho que ela vai nascer!", disse, desesperada, acariciando a barriga "Mas eu acho que vou morrer antes disso! Dói muito!"

"Calma! Respira fundo!", aconselhou Gina, sentando a amiga de volta "Amy, chame o papai e o tio Rony!"

"Tá!", disse a garota, mas ficou parada, em choque, observando a tia.

"Amy!", berrou Gina, tirando a filha dos pensamentos.

"Ahn! Tá! To indo!", e saiu correndo para fora.

"Está tudo bem, Mione", acalmou-a "Respire fundo... Respire fundo..."

XxXxX

Fred e Jorge tinham acabado de chegar e estavam cumprimentando Draco e Rony, quando Amy saiu correndo, desesperada, de dentro da mansão.

"Pai! Tio!", berrava ela, enquanto pulava os brinquedos que Buckler deixara largado no jardim "A Tia Hermione!", disse, ofegante "Ela vai ter o bebê!"

"O quê?!?", perguntaram os quatro, incrédulos.

"Buck!", berrou Draco, indo em direção ao campo de Quadriboll "Desça da vassoura, e vamos para dentro! Temos que ir ao Str. Mungus!"

"Ah, pai! Por quê?", perguntou o menino, pulando da vassoura e fitando-o, desolado.

"Tia Hermione está para ter a filha dela", explicou.

"Ah", fez ele "Que saco"

XxXxX

Em cinco segundos, a cozinha estava cheia de ruivos correndo para todos os lados, e uma cabeleira loira se destacava, que estava ao telefone, tentando reservar o melhor quarto no St. Mungus.

"Vamos", decidiu Rony, passando o braço da esposa pelo ombro e puxando-a para que caminhasse junto com ele.

"Ro-o-o-o-on!", gemeu ela "Isso _dói_!", choramingou.

"Vamos, Mi! Como nas aulas em que fomos, OK? Respire fundo! Solte de vagar! Isso, isso! Assim! Agora, é só se concentrar! Estamos quase na lareira!", disse, pegando um pouco de pó Flú que estava em um vazo, encostado na parede, ao lado da lareira grande e sofisticada.

"Filas!", ordenou Gina "Dois em dois! Buck, vá com seu pai! Amy, comigo!", fez-se uma curta fileira atrás de Hermione e Rony.

Quando Hermione estava quase desaparecendo, ela berrou.

"Virgínia! Esse vai ser o nome dela!", e sorriu para a amiga, por cima da dor que sentia.

"Virgínia...", disse o loiro, lentamente, deliciando-se com a palavra "Eu gosto desse nome", e sorriu.

Gina sorriu de volta e beijou-o.

"Hey, os nojentos aí na frente", reclamou Fred "Dá para ir mais rápido?"

Todos entraram na lareira e sumiram, em direção ao St. Mungus.

No momento em que eles se dissiparam, e a lareira apagou, sozinha, duas corujas idênticas pousaram na janela da sala.

As duas traziam cartas com o emblema de Hogwarts.

_Fim_

**N/A: **ACABOU!

Isso mesmo, gente!

Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic!

O que acharam do fim?

Eu resolvi, ao invés de fazer o lance deles juntos de novo, mostrar eles depois de cinco anos, para vocês verem que eles ficaram juntos:D

Bom, espero, de coração, pelas reviews de despedida!

À todos que leram e comentaram, muitíssimo obrigada! Vocês foram minha inspiração!

Aos que leram, e não deixaram review, muito obrigada, também! Espero que o fim tenha agradado vocês!!

Agora, as reviews do penúltimo capítulo:

**Mani Malfoy: **Bom, o Draco é melhor que qualquer um! Mas o Tom era um fofinho! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo!! Aqui está o fim:(

**Anna Juh Riddle Malfoy: **Obrigada pelo elogio e aqui está o último capítulo! Espero, de coração, que você tenha gostado!! Beijos!!

**Gabi Malfoy: **ahuiah Aqui está a atualização! Espero que você não tenho morrido, ainda! XD Espero que tenha gostado do fim!!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy: **Chiquita! XD Amei demais a review! Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que tenha gostado do final da fic! Um beijo imenso!!

**Bethy Potter: **Er... OK, psicopata! ;D Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic e por me fazer rir com seus comentários! Amo muito todos eles! São P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O-S como vocês mesma fiz! Hauihaiuh Beijos!

**MandiKiNhaH WeaSley: **Oi! Espero que o capítulo final tenha atingido suas expectativas:D Aqui está o novo capítulo, sem tanta demora! Espero de coração que tenha gostado! Obrigada por ler a fic!!

**Karen Dantas Malfoy: **Uai. Eu não entendi... O que tinha de errado na minha resposta da minha review? O.O Falei alguma coisa que te magoou? Bem, se sim, sinto muito:D Sobre o meu livro, ele se trata de uma menina que vê fantasmas! E se chama 'A Esquecida'! Eu ia gostar muito se você o lesse! Um beijo:D

**Nessinha.Potter: **Lógico que não me importo! Obrigada por acompanhar Sete Minutos no Paraíso, também:D Bom, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo! Beijos!!

**Paola Lee: **Aqui está o último capítulo da fic! Espero, de todo o coração, que você goste dele! Eu amei escrevê-lo! Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic, querida! Beijos imensos!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **hauiahiua Eu também quero me entender daquele jeito com o Draco! Obrigada por ter acompanhado essa fic (e, bem, todas as outras também:D)! Espero que tenha gostado do final! Um beijo!

**Thaty: **Aqui está o último capítulo! Espero que goste! Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic! Boa viagem:D

**Maggy94: **Eu também quero um Draco! E como... ai, ai... Bem que ela podia, mesmo, resolver colocar o casal mais fofo do mundo no livro! Ai, ai, ai... Amei! Bom, aqui está a fic! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo e obrigada por acompanhar as minhas fics (não só essa!)!

**Miaka: **hauiahauih Mi, obrigada por ter acompanhado essa fic e sei que é uma das suas favoritas, por isso, espero que tenha gostado! Um beijo imenso!

**Sophia D.: **huaihaiuah Tudo bem, mas deixa uma amostra para mim! o/ Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic, e por ler as outras! Espero que tenha gostado do fim! Beijos!

**Gabiii: **hauiahiuah Tudo tem que ter um fim! Espero que esse tenha te agradado! Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic! Um beijo:

É isso, gente!

**Por favor, se gostaram dessa fic, mexam no meu perfil e, se interessarem, dêem uma lifa nas outras!**

Um beijo!!!!!

Até a próxima... fic? XD

Gii


End file.
